


We must be killers

by GwenStrife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Torture, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenStrife/pseuds/GwenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason Verger ist ein Schwein. Aber er hat nicht vor, auf Hannibal Lecters Tafel zu landen. Indem der Psychiater Margot zur Flucht verholfen hat, hat er Mason etwas sehr wichtiges genommen. Also beschließt der Erbe des Verger-Vermögens, Hannibal im Gegenzug ebenfalls etwas sehr wichtiges zu nehmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esa

Esa (jap.) = "Köder"

 

 

 

Das Blut pochte durch seinen Kopf, als er die Augen öffnete. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich starr, kalt und verdreht an. Ein kribbeliger, knisternder Schmerz ging von dem Punkt an der rechten Seite seines Halses aus und durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper. Will berührte die Stelle und fühlte, dass die Haut leicht aufgeschürft und sehr warm war. Er spürte den rauen, kreisförmigen Umriss unter den Fingern und zog seine Hand zurück, um sich aufzurichten.  
Die Kälte, die seinen ganzen Körper einzuschließen schien, kam von unten. Der glatte, schwarze Marmorboden hatte Wills Körperwärme nicht einmal ansatzweise gespeichert, als er sich mühsam aufrichtete. Der Profiler hatte keinen Schimmer, wo er sich befand oder wie er dahin gekommen war. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte und dröhnte es und die Wunde an seinem Hals kriselte ebenfalls unangenehm. Offenbar hatte man sie ihm mit einem Elektroschocker zugefügt. Mühsam kämpfte Will sich auf die Beine und hörte das Klirren der Ketten, die an seinem rechten Fuß und seinen Handgelenken angebracht worden waren. Allmählich stieg eine leise Panik in ihm auf und er versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern.  
Es gelang ihm nicht.  
Also blinzelte er angestrengt, um in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.  
Seine Umgebung erinnerte ihn an Chiltons Anstalt. Vor ihm befanden sich lange, dunkle Gitterstäbe. Aber anders als in Wills ehemaliger Zelle waren diese Gitterstäbe glatt geschleift und die Basis war aufwändig verziert, sodass der Übergang in den Marmorboden fließender und geschmeidiger wirkte. So als wären die Gitterstäbe aus eben diesem emporgewachsen, wie glänzende, starre Pflanzen.  
Der Anblick erinnerte an einen Vogelkäfig.  
Will konnte trotz des schwachen Lichtes durch die Gitterstäbe hindurchblicken, sah aber lediglich die gegenüberliegende Wand. Offenbar war die andere Seite seines Gefängnisses von rechts zugänglich, aber der Gang oder die Tür lagen außerhalb von Wills Blickfeld.  
Auf wackeligen Beinen drehte er sich um und nahm den Anblick seiner Zelle in sich auf.  
Sie war wesentlich größer als die in Chiltons Anstalt und irgendwie luxuriöser. Rechts von Will stand ein schmales Bett an der Wand, allerdings ohne ein Kissen oder eine Decke. Lediglich ein schwarzes Laken war über die Matratze gespannt. Die Wände des Raumes schienen ebenfalls aus Marmor zu bestehen, denn sie waren genauso glatt und kalt wie der Boden. Trotz der gewissen Eleganz des Raumes fühlte Will sich an Katakomben oder eine Krypta erinnert. Zwar war die Luft weder modrig noch feucht, aber ebenso kalt.  
Außer dem Bett gab es noch einen kleinen Tisch aus dunkel lackiertem Holz und einen dazugehörigen Stuhl. Neben der Stelle, aus der Wills Ketten aus der Wand ragten, befand sich eine Tür. Die Kette war recht lang und Will konnte dadurch jeden Punkt in seiner Zelle mühelos erreichen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und fühlte sich, als hätte er soeben erst Laufen gelernt. Sein Arm zitterte, als er die Hand ausstreckte und die Tür öffnete. Sie führte zu einem kleinen Bad, mit einer Toilette, einem Waschbecken und einer Dusche. Das Porzellan war ebenso dunkel, wie der Rest der Zelle und wirkte im schwachen Licht beinahe schwarz.  
Will schloss die Tür wieder und ging unbehaglich in der Zelle auf und ab. Die Ketten klimperten leise, als er sich schließlich auf dem Bett niederließ. Sein Herz klopfte wild und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und eine dumpfe Übelkeit füllte seinen Magen aus. Dennoch versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er musste sich erinnern.  
Aber genau das gelang ihm nicht.  
Schon vor dieser seltsamen Situation hatte er Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und auf die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zuzugreifen. Dank Dr. Lecter und seinen zweifelhaften Therapiemethoden. Und auch ein bisschen aufgrund der Enzephalitis, die im vergangenen Jahr seinen Geist in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen.  
Aber jetzt war Wills Gehirn so kalt und starr, wie der Marmor um ihn herum. Er konnte nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn sich erinnern. Also zog er die Beine auf das Bett, schlang die Arme um die Knie und wartete, den Blick auf die Gitterstäbe gerichtet.

 

Hannibal Lecters Bentley schnurrte beinahe vollkommen lautlos über die verschneite Landstraße. Eigentlich war es Selbstmord, sich bei diesem Wetter auch nur in die Nähe eines Autos zu begeben, aber der Psychiater hatte lange genug gewartet. Selbst Hannibal Lecters Geduld war irgendwann erschöpft.  
„Was denken Sie, was wir finden werden?“, fragte Alana Bloom.  
Sie saß neben Hannibal auf dem Beifahrersitz und kaute nervös an ihrer Unterlippe herum. Hannibal mochte es, wenn sie ihre Maske der Perfektion und Beherrschung für ihn ablegte. Alana war eine gute Psychiaterin, nichts an ihr gab Aufschluss über ihre Gefühle, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie war stets zu Professionalität in der Lage gewesen, was Hannibal schon immer imponiert hatte. Aber mittlerweile waren sie sich nahe genug gekommen, dass Alana ihre leicht reservierte Art ablegen konnte. Tatsächlich konnte man das Verhältnis zwischen Hannibal und ihr durchaus als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Und es lag im Interesse des Psychiaters, diese Freundschaft zu erhalten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, beantwortete er schließlich Alanas Frage und warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Ihre schlanke Gestalt war in einen knallroten Mantel gehüllt, der ihr ausgezeichnet stand und, wie Hannibal auf den ersten Blick erkannte, keinesfalls billig gewesen war. Trotz der Kälte trug sie einen schwarzen Rock und eine ebenfalls schwarze Strumpfhose. Ihre Füße steckten ihn Lederstiefeln, die ihre schlanken, momentan übereinandergeschlagenen Beine betonten.  
„Drei Tage sind nicht viel…womöglich ist er wieder aus der Zeit gefallen…“, murmelte sie.  
Aber sie wusste genauso gut wie Hannibal, dass sie sich damit lediglich beruhigen wollte. Drei Tage waren in der Tat eine lange Zeit, besonders unter diesen Umständen. Das nervöse Flattern und Kratzen, das sich in diesem Zeitraum in Hannibals Magen eingenistet hatte, hatte ihn schier wahnsinnig werden lassen. Er war nicht zur Ruhe gekommen und an den blassen Schatten unter Alanas Augen sah er, dass es ihr ähnlich ergangen sein musste.  
„Die virale Enzephalitis ist unter Dr. Chiltons Behandlung abgeklungen.“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken. „Und kurz vor Wills Entlassung aus der Anstalt, wurde er erneut einem gesundheitlichen und psychologischen Test unterzogen.“  
Alanas graublaue Augen waren auf die vor dem Fenster vorbeziehende Landschaft gerichtet.  
„Aber welchen anderen Grund könnte er haben, sich nicht zu melden?“, fragte sie. Hannibal hätte gerne etwas gesagt, um ihr ihre Angst zu nehmen. Aber er war zutiefst beunruhigt, wie er zugeben musste. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass etwas passiert war. Und Hannibal hatte in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt, auf sein Gefühl zu hören.  
„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden.“, erwiderte er lediglich. Immerhin schaffte er es, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen und beherrschten Klang zu geben. Nicht nur Alana war gut darin, eine Maskerade aufrechtzuerhalten. Hannibal war der Meister der Täuschung und der Illusion. Schließlich führte er seit Jahren ein Doppelleben. Normalerweise hatte er sich stets vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der hinter seine Maske blicken konnte. Einen Menschen, in dessen Gegenwart Hannibal manchmal von etwas anderem als von seinem scharfen Verstand geleitet wurde.  
Es schneite noch immer, als sie Wolf Trap erreichten.  
Wills Wagen stand vor seinem Haus, was auf den ersten Blick wie ein gutes Zeichen wirkte. Aber Hannibal konnte spüren, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Er parkte so nahe am Grundstück des Profilers, wie der hohe Schnee es erlaubte und stieg zusammen mit Alana aus. In der Ferne ertönte ein Winseln.  
Langsam gingen die beiden auf das Haus zu und Hannibal überraschte es nicht, dass die Haustür nicht abgeschlossen war. Er konnte hören, wie Alana neben ihm leise einatmete. So als wollte sie sich für den Anblick wappnen. Auch Hannibal war angespannt. Etwas stimmte nicht, das war deutlich zu spüren. Im Haus war es kaum wärmer als draußen. Das lag daran, dass die Hintertür, durch die Will stets die Hunde aus dem Haus ließ, weit geöffnet war. So als wäre der Profiler nur kurz auf das Feld hinter dem Haus gelaufen. Aber Will war nicht hier. Anders als seine Hunde.  
Das Rudel kam den beiden Besuchern aufgeregt entgegen, zu aufgeregt, wie Hannibal feststellte.  
Die Tiere winselten und kratzten an den Beinen der beiden Psychiater, Winston ließ sogar mehrmals ein Bellen vernehmen. Alana ging in die Hocke und streichelte die aufgebrachten Tiere, die nervös um sie herumwuselten und noch immer leise winselten.  
„Sie hecheln stark.“, stellte sie fest und rieb sich den dünnen Speichelfaden vom Ärmel, den Winston hinterlassen hatte. Hannibal schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den Geruch, der sie umgab. Er war Will in den vergangenen Monaten nahe genug gekommen, um seinen Geruch genau zu kennen. Auch ohne die feurig-süße Nuance der Enzephalitis. Aber er vernahm nichts. Nur den Geruch der Hunde und des Schnees. Will war nicht hier. Er befand sich nicht einmal in der Nähe, wie es schien.  
„Irgendetwas muss passiert sein.“, fuhr Alana beunruhigt fort und deutete auf die Futter- und Wassernäpfe der Hunde. Beide waren vollkommen leer. Die Psychiaterin trug die Wasserschale zur Spüle und füllte sie neu auf. Sofort stürzte sich das Rudel darauf, so als hätten die Tiere seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken. Hannibal sah, wie Alana sich suchend umblickte und trat an den Küchenschrank heran, in dem Will das Hundefutter aufbewahrte. Im Blick seiner Begleiterin sah er Verwunderung und einen Anflug von Neugier. Zweifelsfrei fragte sie sich, wie es kam dass Hannibal sich in Wills Haus auskannte. Aber der Psychiater sah ihr an, dass sie die Frage in diesem Moment zurückstellte.  
Die Hunde stürzten sich ebenso begierig auf das Futter, wie auf das Wasser. Hannibal betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, dann streifte er durch das Haus. Nichts deutete auf einen Einbruch oder einen Kampf hin. Alles war so wie immer. Und doch anders. Obwohl Will sich nicht im Haus befand, konnte Hannibal seine Präsenz spüren. Er sah den Profiler in jedem einzelnen Möbelstück. Aber das Bild war unvollständig, weil er Geruch fehlte.  
„Hat Jack Ihnen von seiner Theorie erzählt?“, wollte Alana wissen, die Hannibal gefolgt war, nachdem sie die Hintertür geschlossen hatte.  
„Er glaubt, dass Will abgetaucht ist, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“  
„Ja, er geht davon aus, dass…der Druck für ihn zu groß wurde…gerade nach seiner Entlassung aus Chiltons Anstalt…“  
Hannibal hielt nicht viel von dieser Theorie und an Alanas Tonfall erkannte er, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Als sie in die Küche zurückkehrten, öffnete Hannibal den Kühlschrank und fand den Beweis, der Jacks Theorie wiederlegte. Will hatte offenbar kürzlich eingekauft. Hätte er seine Flucht, sofern man es so nennen konnte, geplant, hätte er wohl kaum vorher seine Vorräte aufgefüllt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Profiler niemals seine Hunde unversorgt zurückgelassen hätte. Nein, Will hatte dieses Haus ganz sicher nicht aus freien Stücken verlassen.  
Aber was war dann geschehen?  
Die Hunde, die mittlerweile gefressen hatten, kehrten zu Hannibal und Alana zurück. Immer noch ruhelos und ausgesprochen nervös.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht.“, sagte Alana und Hannibal nickte zustimmend.  
„Was auch immer hier vorgefallen ist, Will hat es ganz sicher nicht geplant.“  
„Glauben Sie, es war noch jemand hier?“, fragte Alana und ließ ihre Augen ein zweites Mal durch die Räumlichkeiten schweifen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn das der Fall sein sollte, hat der Schnee vermutlich jegliche Spuren vernichtet…“, überlegte Hannibal und sah zu, wie Alana nach ihrem Handy griff.  
„Was haben Sie vor?“  
„Ich rufe Jack an.“, sagte sie entschieden. „Er soll Beverly Katz und ihr Team herschicken. Vielleicht finden die etwas, wenn sie das Haus genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Will kann sich schließlich nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben.“  
Natürlich hatte sie damit recht und Hannibal verstand ihr Bedürfnis, etwas zu tun. Aber er ahnte bereits, dass Katz, Zeller und Price nichts in diesem Haus finden würden. Hannibal war sich fast sicher, dass niemand außer Will und den Hunden durch diese Räume gewandert war. Es lag kein fremder Geruch in der Luft. Andererseits war Will bereits seit drei Tagen verschwunden. Womöglich hatte der Wind zusammen mit dem Schnee tatsächlich alle Spuren davongetragen.  
„Jack kann sagen was er will, Will hätte niemals die Hunde zurückgelassen.“, murmelte Alana, als sie die Nummer wählte und sprach somit den Gedanken aus, der Hannibal vor ein paar Sekunden durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
Während sie telefonierte, öffnete Hannibal einen der Schränke in Wills Schlafzimmer. Es widerstrebte ihm ein wenig, in die Privatsphäre des Profilers einzudringen, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände schob er diese Bedenken beiseite. Wills Kleidung lag ordentlich zusammengefaltet in den Schubladen und hing an den Bügeln im Kleiderschrank. Wo immer er jetzt war, er hatte keinen Mantel mitgenommen. Vermutlich hatte er nichts bei sich außer dem, was er am Leib trug. Auch sein Handy lag ausgeschaltet auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett.  
Wer verließ das Haus bei diesen Temperaturen ohne Mantel und dann auch noch ohne Schlüssel?  
Jemand, der nur kurz etwas erledigen will, dachte Hannibal. Die geöffnete Hintertür deutete daraufhin, dass Will die Hunde aus dem Haus gelassen hatte, so wie er es immer zu tun pflegte. Offenbar hatte ihn irgendjemand dabei unterbrochen. Aber ohne gewaltsam in das Haus vorzudringen.  
Nachdenklich schloss Hannibal die Schubladen und Schranktüren wieder und kehrte zu Alana zurück. Die junge Frau hatte sich auf einem der Sessel im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen und kämmte gedankenverloren mit den Fingern durch Winstons weiches Fell. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis das FBI eintreffen würde und so nahm Lecter ebenfalls Platz. Die Hunde, die sich mittlerweile ein klein wenig beruhigt hatten, schnupperten an seiner Kleidung und rollten sich dann zwischen ihm und Alana auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie kannten Hannibal, da er sie in Wills Abwesenheit schon des Öfteren gefüttert hatte. Allerdings nicht mit Hundefutter.  
„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern.“, sagte Alana mit einem liebevollen Blick auf das Rudel.  
Sie hatte die Hunde bereits während Wills Inhaftierung bei sich aufgenommen und kam gut mit den Tieren zurecht. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie sich nicht für immer um sie kümmern musste.  
Schluss jetzt, dachte Hannibal und verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken.  
Noch wussten sie gar nichts, außer dass Will verschwunden war.  
Alles Weitere würde sich erst regeln, wenn das FBI eintraf. Und bis dahin blieb Hannibal und Alana nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Eine deprimierende Erkenntnis. Hannibal war ein durchaus geduldiger Mensch, aber jetzt nagte die Situation an ihm. Es ging nicht darum, das Spiel des Chesapeake-Rippers zu spielen und darauf bedacht zu sein, nichts zu überstürzen und den Bogen nicht zu überspannen. Es ging um Will. Und dieser war, wie Hannibal schmerzlich zugeben musste, seine wohl einzige Schwachstelle.  
Will war nicht nur eine Schachfigur auf seinem Spielfeld.  
Will war sein Gegenstück.  
Der einzige Mensch, der ihn verstand und seine Taten durchschauen konnte.  
Will war mit persönlichen Gefühlen verbunden, die Lecter sich an manchen Tagen ganz und gar nicht gerne eingestehen wollte.  
Hannibal spürte, wie Buster an seinem Bein entlangstrich, sich vor ihm auf den Boden setzte und ihn abwartend musterte. So als wollte er sagen: Bring mir mein Herrchen zurück. Hannibal empfand den Blick des Hundes in diesem Moment beinahe als anklagend. Dabei traf ihn keine Schuld. Und das wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal, seit er Will kennengelernt hatte. Die ganzen vergangenen Monate über hatte Hannibal den Profiler nach Strich und Faden manipuliert und jede seiner Bewegungen gelenkt. Bis auf die Sache mit Matthew Brown. Diesbezüglich hatte Will es tatsächlich geschafft, Hannibal zu überraschen.  
Aber mit der aktuellen Situation hatte Hannibal absolut nichts zu tun.  
Es wurmte ihn, dass er nicht über die Dinge im Bilde war und Will sich seiner Kontrolle entzog.  
Dieses Gefühl allein war schon ausgesprochen unangenehm. Aber dazu kam noch diese quälende Sorge um den Profiler, die sich bald in ehrliche Angst verwandeln würde. Hannibal hatte lange nicht mehr so empfunden.  
„Schade, dass die Tiere nicht sprechen können.“, murmelte Alana.  
Das wäre in der Tat durchaus praktisch gewesen. Die Hunde hatten gesehen, wo Will hingegangen war. Aber sie konnten sich den beiden Menschen nicht mitteilen, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätten. In diesem Moment verfluchte Hannibal den Umstand, dass Wills Haus so abgelegen lag und dass es keinerlei direkte Nachbarn gab. Es war wirklich geradezu perfekt für ein Verbrechen jeder Art.  
Beunruhigt saßen Hannibal und Alana in Wills Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Beverly Katz und ihr Team. Buster hob seine kleine Pfote und legte sie bettelnd auf Hannibals Schuh.

 

Will hörte Schritte auf dem Marmorboden hallen und zuckte zusammen. Anscheinend war er wieder eingenickt. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und er bereute, dass er sich nicht auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, sondern sich in dieser verkrampften Haltung darauf niedergelassen hatte. Andererseits fühlte er sich bei weitem nicht sicher genug, um sich hinzulegen und sich dem möglichen Angreifer derart zu präsentieren.  
Will hörte zwei männliche Stimmen miteinander sprechen, sie unterhielten sich auf Italienisch. Aber die hellere von ihnen war der Sprache nicht ganz so mächtig, die Worte klangen ein wenig gebrochen und gezwungen. Will verstand nicht einmal ansatzweise, worum es ging. Aber am Tonfall erkannte er deutlich, dass die hellere Stimme dem Muttersprachler offenbar Anweisungen gab. Sie klang dabei beinahe fröhlich, aber dennoch hatte sie etwas an sich, was Will einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, keine der beiden Stimmen je zuvor gehört zu haben.  
„Nein, gib ihm heute Abend etwas. Ich will, dass er bei Bewusstsein ist, wenn ich mit ihm spreche.“, sagte die hellere Stimme schließlich auf Englisch.  
„Du kannst dich vorerst zurückziehen, Carlo.“  
Die italienische Stimme brummte eine Zustimmung und Will hörte, wie der Mann sich mit schweren Schritten entfernte. Die Schritte seines Auftraggebers waren wesentlich leichtfüßiger, als dieser endlich in Wills Blickfeld auftauchte.  
„Guten Abend, Mr. Graham.“, sagte der Mann und klang beinahe freundlich dabei.  
Er war etwa so groß wie Will und für einen Mann ziemlich schlank. Seine blonden Haare standen ihm auf eine interessante Art und Weise vom Kopf ab und wirkten toupiert. Große, grüne Augen funkelten Will hinter leicht getönten Brillengläsern an. Der Mann trug einen sichtlich kostspieligen schwarzen Mantel mit Pelzbesatz und ebenfalls schwarze Lederhandschuhe. Will beneidete ihn in diesem Moment darum, denn es war noch immer entsetzlich kalt in seiner Zelle.  
Aus dem Mantel schauten der Kragen eines burgunderroten Hemdes und eine ebenfalls tiefrote Krawatte heraus. Der Stoff glänzte, als der Mann den Arm hob und die Lampe an der Wand neben den Gitterstäben anschaltete, die eher wie eine Laterne wirkte.  
Will kannte diesen Mann, obwohl er ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnern konnte, woher. Er hatte sein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen, erst vor etwa einer Woche war er in den Schlagzeilen aufgetaucht.  
„Mason Verger…“, murmelte Will und seine Stimme klang dünn und kratzig. Mason schenkte ihm ein sparsames Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.  
„Ich sehe, Sie erkennen mich, Mr. Graham. Wie überaus erfreulich.“  
„Wo bin ich?“, wollte der Profiler wissen.  
„Nun, Sie befinden sich in meiner Obhut. Das muss vorerst als Information ausreichen.“  
Er kicherte leise, als hätte er sich an etwas erinnerte, das ihm Vorfreude bereitete.  
„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte Will und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. Er hatte ihm diesen Moment nicht unbedingt Angst, aber er war furchtbar irritiert. Und dazu ziemlich verfroren. Außerdem trug die Tatsache, dass er sich angekettet in einer Zelle befand und noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dorthin gelangt war, nicht unbedingt zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei.  
„Was will ich?“, fragte Mason rhetorisch und mehr an sich selbst gerichtet. „Was will ich?“  
Einen Moment lang schien er zu überlegen, aber seine Nachdenklichkeit war lediglich gespielt. Wills Empathiefähigkeit meldete sich für einen Moment und er spürte deutlich, dass er Mason auf keinen Fall unterschätzen durfte. In ihm ruhte etwas wahrlich Dunkles, das Will in diesem Moment nur allzu deutlich spüren konnte. Eine subtile Grausamkeit, die er perfekt zu verbergen verstand,  
„Ich will vieles, Mr. Graham. Das Gute ist, dass ich fast alles habe.“  
Er hob die Arme in einer überschwänglichen Geste, die den ganzen Raum einschloss.  
„Geld, Macht und ein funktionierendes Firmenimperium als Basis dieser beiden weltlichen Freuden.“  
Als er den Kopf schieflegte, erinnerte er Will für ein paar Sekunden an einen Raubvogel. Seine ungewöhnliche Frisur verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch.  
„Aber dennoch hat man mir etwas sehr Wertvolles gestohlen. Etwas, was von Rechtswegen schon immer mir gehört hat.“, fuhr er fort und sein Tonfall wurde eine Spur dunkler und schärfer. Will hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er hinauswollte. In der Schlagzeile war es darum gegangen, dass Mason der zweitgrößte Fleischexporteur des Landes war, oder so ähnlich. Der Artikel hatte sich ausschließlich mit seiner Firma befasst.  
„Papa hat stets gesagt, ich soll auf meine Sachen abgeben. Und ich habe ihn nie enttäuscht. Nein, Mr. Graham, ich habe keines meiner Schweine aus den Augen gelassen. Niemals. Und doch ist mir eines entwischt.“  
„Hören Sie…“  
„Jemand“, unterbrach Mason ihn schneidend, „hat seinen Strick durchgeschnitten, gewissermaßen die Kette durchtrennt.“  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als er seinen Blick über die Ketten schweifen ließ, die Will festhielten.  
„Jemand“, fügte er dann hinzu, „Den Sie kennen.“  
Der Profiler wurde absolut nicht schlau aus dem, was der Erbe des Verger Vermögens ihm erzählte. Er verstand lediglich, dass es sich um ein metaphorisches Schwein handelte. Aber dennoch ergaben Masons Worte für ihn keinen Sinn. Vor allem verstand Will absolut nicht, was er mit dem ganzen zu tun hatte.  
„Wie lange befinden Sie sich schon in Therapie, Mr. Graham?“, fragte Verger und Will schloss kurz die Augen. Natürlich. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Wie hatte er auch nur einen Moment lang glauben können, das ganze hätte ausnahmsweise einmal nichts mit Hannibal Lecter zu tun? Aber tief in seinem Inneren spürte Will deutlich, dass der Psychiater dieses Mal nicht sein Hauptproblem war.  
„Wenn es um Dr. Lecter geht, dann…“  
„Beantworten Sie die Frage.“, unterbrach Mason ihn scharf. Will verzichtete darauf, ihm zu erklären, dass er theoretisch nie offiziell zu Lecters Patienten gehört hatte. Er und Hannibal hatten sich lediglich unterhalten. Erst seit Wills Entlassung aus Chiltons Anstalt war Lecter zu seinem Psychiater geworden.  
„Seit etwa einem Jahr.“, antwortete er schließlich, um das ganze abzukürzen.  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Mason strich mit seinem behandschuhten Zeigefinger über einen der Gitterstäbe und betrachtete dann missbilligend die dünne Schmutzschicht auf seiner Fingerspitze.  
„Und, hatten Sie das Gefühl, dass die Therapie Ihnen geholfen hat?“, fragte er beinahe beiläufig. Dieses Geplänkel strapazierte Wills Nerven. Es war schon anstrengend genug für ihn, sich mit Hannibal in Form von Metaphern, Verallgemeinerungen und Halbwahrheiten zu unterhalten. Dass Mason nun eine ähnliche Gesprächssituation schuf, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
„Sie hat mir in gewisser Hinsicht die Augen geöffnet.“, sagte Will schließlich wahrheitsgemäß und war fast ein wenig über sich selbst verwundert.  
„Nun ja, Dr. Lecters Methoden sind umstritten. Ich persönlich habe den Eindruck, dass er sich allzu stark in das Privatleben seiner Patienten einmischt und seine Nase in Dinge steckt, die ihn absolut nichts angehen.“  
In einer anderen Situation hätte Will bitter aufgelacht. Das traf es nicht einmal annährend. Hannibals Methoden als umstritten oder unorthodox zu bezeichnen, kam der Behauptung gleich, der Koreakrieg sei nur ein Ferienausflug gewesen.  
„Ich persönlich bin der Ansicht, man sollte Familienangelegenheiten in der Familie belassen.“, fuhr Verger fort. „Was denken Sie?“  
Will blickte nur irritiert zu ihm auf. Was hätte er auch antworten sollen? Trotz seiner Empathiefähigkeit fiel es ihm mit einem Mal schwer, Mason einzuschätzen. Der Mann entzog sich ihm und zeigte Will nur das, was er ihm zeigen wollte. Ähnlich wie Hannibal.  
Aber er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort auf diese Frage erwarten.  
Hatte er Will etwa hier festgekettet, um mit ihm über Hannibals Methoden zu diskutieren?  
„Nun, Mr. Graham, mir scheint, als hätte Dr. Lecter seine Kompetenzen ein klein wenig überschritten.“, sagte Verger, als Will ihm nicht antwortete.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen.“  
„Im Grunde ist das auch nicht von Belang. Alles was Sie wissen müssen ist, dass Sie aufgrund eines schwerwiegenden Fehlers von Dr. Lecter hier sind.“  
„Was hat er getan?“, fragte Will tonlos. Vergers Tonfall und sein Auftreten irritierten ihn immer mehr und nahmen ihm die Sicherheit. Er spürte, wie es im Inneren seines Gegenübers brodelte. Und er fühlte Masons tiefes Verlangen nach Gewalt. Beides erschreckte ihn ein wenig, weil nichts an seinem äußeren Auftreten darauf hindeutete.  
„Meine liebe Schwester war ebenfalls Dr. Lecters Patientin. Ich habe ihr die Therapie bezahlt, damit die kleine Margot endlich mal wieder ein bisschen lächelt und aufhört, all diese schrecklichen Dinge über mich zu erzählen.“  
Margot Verger. Der Name sagte Will tatsächlich etwas, er hatte ihn einmal in Hannibals Kalender gelesen, aber sofort wieder vergessen. Obwohl Will der Frau nie begegnet war, konnte er sich vorstellen, was sie Hannibal zu erzählen hatte. Masons helles Lachen unterstrich diesen Gedanken auf groteske Art und Weise. Was auch immer sie Hannibal anvertraut hatte, war wohl nicht einmal ansatzweise zu Masons Gunsten ausgefallen. Will konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann seine Schwester gut behandelt hatte, auch wenn er nichts über die familiäre Situation der Vergers wusste.  
„Aber leider hat Dr. Lecter sie in ihren kleinen Wahnvorstellungen nur noch bestärkt und ihr sogar dazu geraten, mich umzubringen. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?“  
Und ob. Seine Patienten zu manipulieren war schließlich Hannibals Spezialität. Will hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was Lecter seinen anderen Patienten riet und ob er ihnen tatsächlich vollkommen uneigennützig half. Wenn er mit allen so spielte wie mit Will, dann war es durchaus berechtigt, seine Kompetenz in Frage zu stellen.  
„Wie Sie sicher sehen, war Margot nicht erfolgreich. Ich musste sie für ihren lächerlichen Plan bestrafen und glauben Sie mir, es hat mir keine Freude bereitet.“  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und sein Gesichtsausdruck und sein Tonfall deuteten auf das Gegenteil hin. Will wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Strafe ausgesehen hatte. Obwohl das Verlangen nach Brutalität an Mason klebte, wie ein schlechter Geruch, glaubte Will, dass Verger subtil vorging. Was auch immer er seiner Schwester angetan hatte, war wohl sicher nicht auf den ersten Blick sichtbar gewesen.  
„Dennoch ließ ich sie weiter zu Dr. Lecter, ein Fehler meinerseits, wie ich zugeben muss.“, fuhr Mason fort und seufzte theatralisch. Obwohl er den Blick schweifen ließ und scheinbar vollkommen entspannt vor den Gitterstäben stand, spürte Will ganz deutlich, dass Mason ihn genau im Auge behielt.  
„Und nun hat Ihr werter Psychiater dafür gesorgt, dass mir mein Schwesterchen weggelaufen ist.“  
Das überraschte Will ein wenig. Dass Hannibal Margot offenbar zur Flucht verholfen hatte, suggerierte eine gewisse Menschlichkeit, die Will nicht mit ihm in Verbindung bringen wollte. Hannibal war nicht unsensibel, wie man dem Profil des Chesapeake-Rippers entnehmen konnte, aber dennoch fiel es Will schwer sich vorzustellen, dass er Mitgefühl für einen seiner Patienten entwickeln konnte. Für einen Moment fragte sich der Profiler, was Margot für eine Frau war und ob sie Lecter womöglich auf mehreren Ebenen angesprochen hatte. Aber im selben Moment verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Hannibal hatte sich stets unter Kontrolle und er war derjenige, der die anderen mit seinem Charme blendete und einwickelte. Selbst wenn Margot Verger die schönste Frau auf dieser Erde gewesen wäre, hätte sie Lecter nicht verführen können.  
„Und nun wollen Sie sich rächen?“, fragte Will, obwohl er immer noch nicht ganz verstand, was Mason ausgerechnet von ihm wollte. Sollte er ihm etwa dabei helfen? Glaubte Mason, dass Will genug über Hannibal wusste, um ihn zu überlisten?  
In der Tat stand Will dem Psychiater näher, als irgendjemand sonst. Und es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Mason die Ereignisse der vergangenen Monate verfolgt hatte. Zudem verfügte Verger über genug Einfluss und die nötigen finanziellen Mittel, um auch an die inoffiziellen Informationen heranzukommen. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte Will sich mit einem Mal noch angreifbarer. Seine Beziehung zu Hannibal ging nur ihn und den Psychiater etwas an, der Gedanke, dass ein Außenstehender darüber genau im Bilde war, war mehr als nur unangenehm.  
„Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann, Mr. Graham.“, sagte Mason, als lobte er einen Hund.  
„Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?“  
Will gab sich wesentlich selbstsicherer, als er in Wahrheit war. Er wollte Mason keine allzu große Angriffsfläche bieten, besonders da er das Gefühl hatte, dass die großen grünen Augen sich bereits in seinen Kopf bohrten und seine geheimsten Gedanken betrachteten.  
Mason schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mir scheint, ich habe mich zu früh zu einem Lob hinreißen lassen.“, seufzte er. Als Will nichts erwiderte und ihn nur abwartend musterte, stieß er ein leises Lachen aus. Ein böses Lachen.  
„Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Graham. Gerade Sie mit Ihren hochgelobten Fähigkeiten sollten doch allmählich durchschauen, worum es hier geht. Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach. Dr. Lecter hat mir etwas genommen, was mir gehört hat. Etwas sehr, sehr wertvolles. Nun erwidere ich den Gefallen, wenn Sie es so wollen.“  
„Und Sie glauben, dass ich…“  
Will brach ab und runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, welche Vorstellung ihm mehr widerstrebte. Dass Mason ernsthaft glaubte, Will sei Hannibals Eigentum, oder dass er der Meinung war, dass der Profiler ihm so viel bedeutete. Natürlich hatte Mason durchaus recht mit der Vermutung, dass die Beziehung zwischen Hannibal und Will besonders war. Aber Will hatte schon Probleme, sich diese Tatsache selbst einzugestehen und war nicht daran interessiert, sie auch noch vor Verger zu offenbaren.  
„Auch ich habe meinen Geist von Dr. Lecters kundigen Händen auseinanderpflücken lassen.“, erwiderte Mason mit einem Grinsen. „Ich wollte mir ein Bild von dem Mann machen, der meine kleine Margot gegen mich aufgehetzt hat. Und da die Therapie für sie ohnehin bezahlt war, dachte ich mir, wieso den Termin ungenutzt verstreichen lassen? Dr. Lecter hat wohl einiges über mich in Erfahrung gebracht, auch wenn er für einen Psychiater sehr schweigsam ist. Aber er war nicht der einzige, der sein Gegenüber durchschaut hat. Auch ich habe viel über ihn erfahren. Pikante, kleine Details, die auf den ersten Blick nicht sichtbar sind. Beispielsweise das Funkeln in seinen Augen, wenn man Ihren Namen erwähnt. Es waren höchst interessante Sitzungen, wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können, Mr. Graham.“  
Seine Stimme war bei den letzten Worten härter geworden und Will hatte das Gefühl, als würde es mit einem Mal noch kälter und dunkler im Raum werden.  
„Hannibal Lecter interessiert sich nur für sich selbst.“, widersprach der Profiler. Mason schüttelte den Kopf und begann, vor den Gitterstäben auf und ab zu gehen, als diktierte er seiner Sekretärin einen Text.  
„Falsch, Mr. Graham. Vollkommen falsch.“  
Sein Blick war nun nicht mehr auf Will gerichtete, sondern in die Richtung, aus der Mason gekommen war. Vermutlich befand sich dort, außerhalb von Wills Blickfeld, am Ende des Ganges eine Treppe oder zumindest eine Tür. Da es in Wills Zelle keine Fenster gab, vermutete er, dass man ihm im Keller untergebracht hatte. Oder sogar noch weiter unter der Erde? Er schluckte bei diesem Gedanken und glaubte einen Moment lang, die Wände würden sich auf ihn zubewegen. Ruhig, befahl er sich immer wieder. Nur nicht in Panik geraten. Schon gar nicht in Vergers Anwesenheit.  
„Hannibal Lecter ist in der Tat eine außerordentlich interessante Persönlichkeit.“, fuhr Mason unbeirrt fort, noch immer ohne Will anzusehen. Er untermalte seine Worte mit einer beinahe spielerischen Geste, bevor er sich wieder zu dem Profiler umdrehte. Jetzt fixierten die grünen Augen ihn wieder und Will hätte am liebsten den Blick abgewandt. Aber diesen Triumph wollte er Mason nicht gönnen.  
„Kultiviert, eloquent, charmant und stets darauf bedacht, seine Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Scheinbar nicht im geringsten an der Meinung anderer interessiert und mit sich selbst vollkommen im Reinen. Aber sobald man auch nur Ihren Namen erwähnt, Mr. Graham, verändert sich die Maske, die Dr. Lecter zu tragen pflegt.“  
„Das sagten Sie bereits.“, erwiderte Will und Masons Blick verdüsterte sich. Zweifelos mochte er es nicht, unterbrochen oder zurechtgewiesen zu werden.  
„Ich verfüge nicht über Ihre Empathiefähigkeit.“, sagte Mason kühl. „Aber dennoch kann auch ich gewisse Dinge durchaus wahrnehmen. Man müsste blind sein, um nicht zu sehen, was zwischen Ihnen und Dr. Lecter vorgeht.“  
„Er ist mein Psychiater, mehr nicht.“, widersprach Will. Je mehr er redete, desto sicherer fühlte er sich. Aber Mason würde nicht zulassen, dass er das Gespräch lenkte.  
„Ich bitte Sie.“, sagte er abfällig und sein Blick wurde kalt. Doch dann überlegte er es sich offenbar und setzte eine entspannte Miene auf, die Will einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Masons Ruhe und seine gespielte Beherrschung waren das, was ihn gefährlich machte. Und auch in gewisser Weise unheimlich, wie Will zugeben musste.  
„Sie wollten ihn töten. Und beinahe hätte Ihr kleiner Handlanger…wie war doch gleich sein Name?“  
Verger gab vor, darüber nachzudenken und seine gespielte Ahnungslosigkeit hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Irgendwann verlor Will die Geduld und antwortete ihm schließlich.  
„Matthew Brown.“, sagte er.  
„Ah ja, Mr. Brown. Jedenfalls hätte er beinahe Erfolg gehabt, wie ich hörte. Und dennoch hat Dr. Lecter zugestimmt, Sie weiterhin zu therapieren. Dennoch suchen Sie ihn zu den ungewöhnlichsten Zeiten auf. Der gute Doc scheint immer ein offenes Ohr für Sie zu haben, wie mir scheint.“  
„Sie haben uns beobachtet.“, stellte Will fest und fragte sich, wieso weder ihm noch Hannibal etwas aufgefallen war. Aber womöglich hatte Hannibal es gemerkt und wieder mal aus dubiosen Gründen nichts gesagt.  
„Natürlich.“, erwiderte Mason leichthin. „Aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Man muss Dr. Lecter nur zuhören, wenn er über Sie spricht. Er beschrieb Sie als besonders, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Als ein Unikat.“  
„Hat er das Ihnen gegenüber so formuliert?“  
Mason lachte leise und ließ seinen Blick dann beinahe liebevoll über Wills Körper schweifen.  
„Mehr oder weniger.“, sagte er dann. Das war keine Antwort, aber der Profiler wusste, dass Verger nicht mehr dazu sagen würde.  
„Und nun wollen Sie mich hier festhalten?“, fragte er.  
„Festhalten ist ein sehr hartes Wort, meinen Sie nicht?“  
Will hob mit einem kühlen Blick seine Handgelenke und ließ die Ketten dabei rascheln. Das entlockte Verger erneut ein Kichern, aber seine Augen blieben dunkel und kalt.  
„Manche Tiere muss man bändigen, sonst läuft man Gefahr, dass sie zubeißen.“  
„Ich bin kein Tier.“, widersprach Will.  
„Man muss sie zähmen, damit sie sich an einen gewöhnen und erkennen, wo ihr Platz ist.“, fuhr Mason unbeirrt fort. „Und es ist wichtig, dass man ihre Fettschicht prüft. Die meisten Tiere sind nun einmal Nutztiere.“  
Sein Tonfall gefiel Will ganz und gar nicht. Aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Verger bereits weiter.  
„Sie müssen nun gewissermaßen Margots Platz einnehmen, Mr. Graham. Ich bin seit Ihrem Verschwinden ausgesprochen einsam, müssen Sie wissen.“  
„Es bricht mir das Herz.“, zischte Will sarkastisch und Mason hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Aber Mr. Graham. Ich bin enttäuscht. Angst lässt Sie sehr unhöflich werden. Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Sie zu bestrafen. Der Abend ist noch jung und wenn ich einmal anfange, kann ich meist nicht mehr aufhören. Allerdings würde ich gerne im Zeitplan bleiben, wenn es Ihnen recht ist.“  
Er war verrückt. Mason Verger war ohne Zweifel verrückt. Nichts von dem was Will sagte, würde zu ihm durchdringen. Und als die grünen Augen vollkommen emotionslos über Wills Körper wanderten, bekam der Profiler zum ersten Mal Angst. Für Mason war er nicht mehr als ein Tier. Und er würde ebenso mit ihm verfahren, wie er mit seinen Schweinen verfuhr.  
„Sie sind heute erst angekommen.“, sagte Verger sanft. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Das Spiel beginnt in zwei Stunden. Ich hoffe, Sie enttäuschen mich nicht noch einmal, Mr. Graham.“


	2. Karada

Karada (jap.) = "Körper"

 

 

 

„Nichts.“, sagte Beverly Katz und legte den Bericht vor Jack Crawford, Hannibal Lecter und Alana Bloom auf den Tisch. Im Hauptquartier des FBI war um diese Zeit noch nicht viel los. Die Studenten hatten Vorlesungen, die Dozenten bereiteten eben diese vor, wenn sie sie nicht grade hielten und die Agenten befanden sich im Außendienst oder hinter ihren Schreibtischen.  
Hannibal und Alana hatten sich zusammen mit Jack in dessen Büro eingefunden und über Wills Verschwinden gesprochen, während sie auf die Ergebnisse der Forensiker gewartet hatten. Jetzt befanden sie sich jedoch im Labor, zwischen Price, Zeller und den Obduktionstischen.  
„Wir haben im Haus keinerlei Spuren gefunden, die auf ein fremdes Eindringen schließen lassen.“, fuhr Beverly fort und runzelte die Stirn. Jack blickte düster auf den Bericht, allerdings ohne darin zu blättern.  
„Auch keine Fingerabdrücke?“, fragte er.  
„Nein, nur die von Will, Dr. Lecter, Dr. Bloom und von Ihnen.“, erklärte Zeller.  
„Dazu etwa eine Milliarde Hundehaare.“, fügte Price hinzu.  
Hannibal und Alana waren dabei gewesen, als die drei am vergangenen Abend Wills Haus auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Eigentlich hätten sie dafür eine Genehmigung gebraucht, aber Jack Crawford hatte seine Beziehung spielen lassen und die Sache gekonnt unter den Tisch gekehrt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass seine Vorgesetzten, allen voran Kade Prurnell, nichts davon mitbekamen. Prurnell misstraute Will ohnehin und hielt ihn nach wie vor für schuldig. Es wäre äußerst ungünstig gewesen, wenn sie von seinem Verschwinden Wind bekommen würde.  
„Wir haben auch die nähere Umgebung genauer untersucht.“, fuhr Beverly fort. „Aber der Schneesturm hat sämtliche Spuren vernichtet, falls es denn überhaupt welche gegeben hat. Womöglich hat ein Wagen vor dem Haus geparkt, etwa dort wo Sie geparkt hatten, Dr. Lecter. Aber das ist lediglich eine Vermutung, beweisen lässt sich das nicht.“  
„Okay, fassen wir zusammen.“, sagte Zeller. „Will wird freigesprochen und aus Chiltons Anstalt entlassen, nachdem er versucht hat, Dr. Lecter umbringen zu lassen. Und jetzt ist er spurlos verschwunden.“  
Er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und ignorierte den bösen Blick, den Beverly ihm zuwarf.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich um mein Leben fürchten muss, falls Sie das damit andeuten wollten.“, erwiderte Hannibal. Aber an Jacks Blick sah er, dass er diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich für einen Moment in Betracht zog.  
„Selbst wenn Sie damit recht haben sollten, würde Will niemals einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwinden und seine Hunde unversorgt zurücklassen.“, schaltete sich Alana ein.  
Dieses Argument war noch ausschlaggebender als die Tatsache, dass Will noch kurz vor seinem Verschwinden eingekauft hatte. Alle Anwesenden kannten den Profiler und seine Liebe zu den Hunden. Es war in der Tat unvorstellbar, dass Will sein Rudel vernachlässigte, nur um einen zweifelhaften Rachefeldzug zu starten.  
„Aber was ist dann passiert?“, überlegte Beverly.  
„Rekonstruieren wir das ganze doch mal.“, schlug Price vor. „Will Graham geht zur Hintertür und öffnet sie, um die Hunde aus dem Haus zu lassen. Aber er bekommt keine Gelegenheit, sie wieder zu schließen. Irgendetwas hat ihn scheinbar abgelenkt. Er lässt sie also offen und verlässt das Haus, mit der Absicht bald zurückzukommen, da er weder seinen Schlüssel noch seine Jacke mitgenommen hat. Aber er kommt nicht zurück.“  
„So weit so gut.“, sagte Beverly. „Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, was ihn abgelenkt hat.“  
„Sie sagten, dass möglicherweise ein Wagen in der Nähe des Hauses geparkt hat...“, warf Alana ein und Price führte seine Theorie weiter aus.  
„Will fragt sich also, wieso dieser Wagen vor seinem Haus parkt. Es bestehen keine Zweifel, dass der Fahrer zu ihm will, da sich keine anderen Häuser in der Nähe befinden. Er geht also auf das Auto zu, um nachzusehen, was der Fahrer will.“  
„Es könnte sich auch um jemanden handeln, der sich verfahren hat und nach dem Weg fragen wollte.“, sagte Jack und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und anstatt nach dem Weg zu fragen, zerrt er Will durch die Scheibe in sein Auto und braust davon?“, fragte Beverly und hob kritisch eine Augenbraue.  
„In dieser Gegend werden Menschen auf Hirschgeweihe aufgespießt, als lebendiger Dünger benutzt oder zu Engeln gemacht, mich wundert schon gar nichts mehr.“, murmelte Price mit einem Schulterzucken.  
„Ich meinte damit lediglich, dass der Fahrer des Wagens nicht zwangsläufig etwas mit Wills Verschwinden zu tun haben muss.“, erklärte Jack ungeduldig. Alana griff nach der Akte auf dem Tisch und blätterte nachdenklich darin.  
„Aber wieso ist Will dann nicht ins Haus zurückgekehrt?“, fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Auch auf die Gefahr hin sämtliche Sympathie zu verlieren“, sagte Zeller und blickte die Umstehenden zerknirscht an, „Es ist nicht gerade ungewöhnlich für Will Graham, planlos durch die Gegend zu laufen und nicht zu wissen, wo er ist.“  
Hannibal schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Ich habe noch kurz vor Wills Verschwinden mit ihm gesprochen. Wenn er wieder geschlafwandelt oder anderweitig gegen seinen Willen herumgelaufen wäre, hätte er mich informiert. Seit die Enzephalitis abgeklungen ist, hat sich sein Gehirn zumindest aus medizinischer Sicht vollständig erholt und er ist seitdem auch nicht mehr aus der Zeit gefallen.“  
„Aber er hat immer noch mit seiner Empathiefähigkeit zu kämpfen…“, gab Jack zu bedenken und Alana blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“  
„Die Sache mit Peter Bernardone hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Ähnlich wie die Geschichte mit dem Engelmacher damals.“  
„Aber damals hat sich die Krankheit in Wills Kopf ausgebreitet.“, widersprach Hannibal. „Er war nicht er selbst.“  
„Ist er das jemals?“, warf Zeller ein und die Gruppe schwieg daraufhin. Natürlich war es nicht gerade förderlich für die geistige Gesundheit eines Menschen, eine Leiche in einem Pferd zu finden. Und die Parallelen zwischen Peter Bernardones und Wills Fall hatten dem Profiler in der Tat zugesetzt. Er bereute es, dass Hannibal ihn davon hatte abhalten können, Clark Ingram zu erschießen, das wusste der Psychiater. Aber er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass dieser Vorfall Will derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Der Profiler hatte in den vergangenen Monaten an Stärke gewonnen, so viel stand fest. Und seit die Enzephalitis seinen Geist nicht mehr in Flammen aufgehen ließ, erledigte er seine Arbeit mit einer beinahe kalten Präzision. Es passte nicht zu ihm, ausgerechnet jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren. Wenn das ganze wirklich so sehr an ihm genagt hätte, hätte Hannibal es zweifelsfrei bemerkt.  
„Und wenn der Fahrer gar kein Fremder war und Will ihn gekannt hat?“, fragte Alana.  
„Ich bitte Sie, alle Menschen die Will kennt, befinden sich in diesem Raum.“, erwiderte Zeller und schwang auf seinem Drehstuhl langsam von links nach rechts. Beverly blickte nachdenklich auf die silberglänzende Tischplatte.  
„Diese Theorie läuft letztendlich darauf hinaus, dass Will entführt wurde, von wem auch immer.“, sagte sie und trommelte leise mit den Fingerspitzen auf das Metall.  
„Aber wer hätte einen Grund, Will zu entführen?“  
Erneut schwieg die Gruppe. Das war in der Tat eine berechtigte Frage. Will hatte keine Feinde, zumindest waren Hannibal keine bekannt. Die Mörder, die er enttarnt hatte, waren entweder tot oder hinter Schloss und Riegel. Wills Entlassung aus Chiltons Anstalt hatte einen Pressewirbel nach sich gezogen und das Urteil war mehrmals als kopflos bezeichnet worden, allen voran von Freddie Lounds, die Will nach wie vor für einen Psychopathen hielt. Aber würde tatsächlich einer der Leser Selbstjustiz ausüben und Will entführen? Schließlich hatte Freddie Lounds all die Morde, die in den vergangenen Monaten geschehen waren, genüsslich bis ins kleinste Detail vor ihrer Leserschaft ausgebreitet. Die, die immer noch an Wills Schuld glaubten, wussten demnach, zu was er angeblich fähig war. Wer würde sich also an ihn herantrauen?  
„Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass Will irgendwelche Feinde hat.“, sagte Alana da auch schon.  
„Mir schon.“, erwiderte Jack tonlos und die Umstehenden blickten ihn fragend an. Jacks Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet und er hatte die Arme noch immer beinahe abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Einst habe ich Miriam Lass auf den Chesapeake-Ripper angesetzt und sie verschwand spurlos. Zwei Jahre später setze ich Will auf den Chesapeake-Ripper an. Er verschwindet ebenfalls.“, erklärte er und Hannibal sah, wie seine Kiefermuskeln grimmig mahlten.   
„Sie meinen…dass der Ripper…“, murmelte Alana erschrocken.  
„Will ist ihm ziemlich nahe gekommen…“, gab Zeller zu bedenken. „Es ist in der Tat ein Muster erkennbar.“  
In diesem Moment verfluchte Hannibal seine Doppelidentität. In der Tat war an Jacks Vermutung etwas dran und der Psychiater konnte sie nicht widerlegen, ohne sich dabei zu verraten. Er musste irgendwie eingreifen, sonst würden die Ermittlungen in die vollkommen falsche Richtung laufen und zu nichts führen.  
„Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?“, fragte Price in die Runde.  
„Vorher war Will in Chiltons Anstalt unter Verschluss.“, überlegte Beverly. „Und die Ermittlungen gegen ihn und gegen den Ripper haben erneut zu nichts geführt. Vielleicht hat das den Ripper angespornt, wieder einmal seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren…genau wie damals.“  
„Und genau wie damals treten wir auf der Stelle.“, fügte Jack gereizt hinzu.  
„Zumindest, solange bis wir Wills Leiche finden.“  
Zellers Worte ließen Hannibal innerlich zusammenzucken. Auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass Will keinesfalls ein Opfer des Chesapeake-Rippers werden würde, war diese Vorstellung mehr als schmerzhaft. Hannibal hatte nie vorgehabt, Will zu töten, aber wenn jemand sein Leben beenden musste, dann wollte er es sein. Will Graham durfte nicht von irgendeinem anderen Killer verdorben und bloßgestellt werden. Er gehörte zu Hannibal.  
„Düstere Aussichten.“, murmelte Beverly.  
In ihrem Blick las Hannibal echte Sorge und er fragte sich, wie nahe sie dem Profiler stand. Will sprach mit Hannibal meistens über die Arbeit oder über den Chesapeake-Ripper, seine persönlichen Beziehungen kamen nur selten zur Sprache, unter anderem weil Will Menschen noch immer mied. Sein Kuss mit Alana Bloom stellte die einzige Ausnahme dar.  
„Wenn der Chesapeake-Ripper Will tötet, verliert er seinen Gegenspieler.“, sagte der Psychiater ruhig. Beverly und die anderen beiden Forensiker hoben den Kopf.  
„Sie meinen, er wird ihn am Leben lassen?“  
„Nach allem was wir bis jetzt über ihn wissen, genießt er dieses Spiel, das er mit dem FBI spielt. Und er hat es ebenfalls genossen, seine kleinen Spuren zu legen.“, stimmte Alana zu. „Es wäre gut möglich, dass er Will als eine Art…würdigen Kontrahenten betrachtet und nicht daran interessiert ist, das Spiel mit ihm zu beenden. Andererseits genießt er es auch, Jack zu provozieren, so wie damals mit Miriam Lass…“  
„Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesen Kerl festnageln.“, knurrte Jack.  
Hannibal kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sich in diese Sache verbeißen würde. Aber er bewegte sich in die vollkommen falsche Richtung. Hier ging es nicht um den Chesapeake-Ripper. Dieses Mal hatte Hannibal seine Finger nicht im Spiel. Irgendjemand hatte ihm die Zügel aus der Hand genommen und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

 

Will hörte Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Sie redeten wild durcheinander und er verstand nur einzelne Wortfetzen. Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich und die Konturen des Raumes zittern vor seinen Augen. Ihm war furchtbar heiß und er schwitzte stark. Gleichzeitig konnte er spüren, wie die Kälte auf seiner Haut brannte und seinen Schweiß gefrieren ließ. Neben ihm, auf dem Boden der Zelle, lag der große schwarze Hirsch und atmete schwer. Das Tier schnaubte erschöpft und war offenbar verletzt. Will lag daneben und streckte die Hand aus, um das weiche, schwarze Fell mit den einzelnen Rabenfedern darin zu streicheln.  
Aber er fühlte kein Fell unter seinen Handflächen, sondern weiches, italienisches Leder. Als er blinzelte, sah er Masons Schuhe vor sich. Verger pfiff leise und missbilligend durch die Zähne, als wollte er einen Hund zurechtweisen.  
„Nicht betteln, Mr. Graham. Das ist äußerst unattraktiv.“  
Die Worte drangen zu Will, als befände er sich unter Wasser. Dumpf und seltsam gedehnt. Er konnte sie nicht ordnen, es waren lediglich lose Buchstaben, die durch seinen Kopf glitten, wie Schlangen. Schlüpfrig und glatt entwischten sie ihm immer wieder. Manchmal lachten sie ihn aus, wenn er versuchte sie zu fangen und endlich in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen.  
Will glaubte, jeden einzelnen Schweißtropfen auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Grundsätzlich nahm er seine Umgebung ungewöhnlich intensiv wahr. Trotz seines benebelten Zustandes. Das Rasseln der Ketten hallte laut in seinem Kopf wider und er wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
Masons Hand, noch immer unter teurem Leder verborgen, griff nach Wills Nacken und drückte ihn auf den kalten Boden. Will fragte sich, ob er sich tatsächlich dagegen wehrte, oder ob er sich das nur einbildete. Er konnte nicht mehr zwischen dem was er sagte und tat und dem was er dachte und tun wollte, unterscheiden.  
„Sie benötigen Disziplin, wie mir scheint.“, zischelte Masons Stimme irgendwo über ihm. Will blinzelte, aber er konnte seinen Peiniger nicht sehen. Er sah nur dunkle Schlieren und helle Blitze, die gelegentlich schmerzhaft durch sein Blickfeld zuckten. Dann spürte er einen heißen, brennenden Schmerz auf der Höhe seiner Schulterblätter. Er zappelte und bäumte sich auf, aber seine Gliedmaßen gehorchten ihm nicht und rutschten taub und nutzlos auf dem glatten Boden hin und her. Masons Lachen klang blechern und hallte von den Wänden wider, auch von denen in Wills Kopf.  
Der Profiler spürte, wie etwas Heißes seinen Rücken hinablief, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.  
„Armer Welpe. Carlo hat dir wohl ein bisschen zu viel gegeben.“, schnurrte Mason und Will fand es ausgesprochen lustig, dass er in diesem Zustand registrierte, dass Verger ihn nicht mehr siezte. Er stieß ein brüchiges Lachen aus und wusste nicht, woher es kam.  
„Amüsierst du dich, Welpe?“, hörte er Mason fragen.  
Dann spürte er den schrecklichen Schmerz erneut und wollte schreien, aber die lederbehandschuhte Hand legte sich über seinen Mund. Wieder schnalzte Mason missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
„Nicht schreien, Welpe. Spar dir deinen Atem und deine Stimme für den Rest.“  
Wills Rücken brannte, als hätte Verger ihn angezündet. Die warme Feuchtigkeit lief nun aus beiden Schulterblättern seinen Rücken hinab, wie bei einem Engel dem man die Flügel rausgerissen hatte.  
Bunte Lichtpunkte tanzten vor Wills Augen, so hektisch und grell, dass er sich wohl übergeben hätte, wenn sein Magen nicht leer gewesen wäre. Masons Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Mund und er hatte Angst zu ersticken.  
Auch sein Gesicht war nun feucht. Mit leiser Verwunderung bemerkte er, dass es Tränen waren, die seine Wangen nässten. Tränen des Schmerzes. Denn Will war nicht traurig. Er war gar nichts. Nur furchtbar, furchtbar verwirrt und ausgeliefert.  
„Wem gehörst du, Welpe?“, hörte er Mason fragen.  
Die Hand verschwand von seinem Mund und er atmete hektisch ein. Will verstand die Frage nicht. Er blinzelte und versuchte noch immer verzweifelt, sich zurechtzufinden. Etwas glitt an seinem Rückgrat herab. Etwas Kaltes, Spitzes und Scharfes. Will öffnete die Augen und sah den Wendigo auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe stehen.  
„H-Hannibal…“, murmelte er undeutlich.  
Mason quittierte das mit einem Schlag auf die beiden Wunden auf Wills Rücken.  
Nun war es Wills Stimme, die durch die Zelle hallte.  
Der Wendigo blickte aus kalten Augen zu Will herab, vollkommen bewegungslos.  
„Falsche Antwort.“, sagte Mason mit leisem Tadel. Der kalte Stahl an Wills Wirbelsäule durchbohrte seine Haut. Und dieses Mal ließ Mason ihn schreien.  
Der Wendigo wandte sich von Will ab und ging langsam davon. In wenigen Sekunden würde er aus Wills Blickfeld verschwunden sein.  
„N-nein…“, keuchte Will und fragte sich, ob diese brüchige, verzweifelte Stimme tatsächlich ihm gehörte. Die Welt rotierte weiter und Wills Rücken war nass von seinem Blut. Er hoffte, bald das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Oder hatte er das bereits? Als er den Blick von den Gitterstäben abwandte und erneut neben sich auf den Boden richtete, lag da wieder der Hirsch. Der Atem des Tieres war langsam und sehr, sehr schwer. Eine dunkle Lache breitete sich unter dem schönen, muskulösen Körper des Hirsches aus.  
Will blickte benommen zu seinem Leidensgenossen hinüber und fühlte, wie Masons Hand ihm beinahe liebevoll eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht strich und ihm dann einen kleinen, sehr saugfähigen Papierstreifen ans Auge hielt. Er fing eine von Wills Tränen auf, aber was er damit machte, konnte der Profiler nicht sehen.  
„Heb ihn auf, Carlo.“, hörte er Mason irgendwo sagen. Wills Körper schaltete sofort auf Abwehr um, er sträubte und wehrte sich, so gut es ging gegen die Hände von Masons Handlanger, der ihn ohne Rücksicht auf seine Verletzungen vom Boden aufhob und auf dem Bett ablegte. Da Will nun auf dem Rücken lag, spürte er die Wunden, die Mason ihm zugefügt hatte, nur noch deutlicher. Sein Blut durchnässte die Matratze unter ihm und das Laken klebte bereits schmerzhaft an den Wunden. Gegen seinen Willen stieß er ein leises Winseln aus und wollte sich erheben, aber das konnte er nicht.  
Seine Augen wanderten zu Mason, aber Vergers Gesicht sah vollkommen anders aus, als zuvor. Seine Augen befanden sich an den falschen Stellen, ebenso wie seine Nase und sein Mund. Sein Gesicht wirkte, wie von Picasso gemalt oder vollkommen falsch zusammengesetzt. Will sah, wie er das Messer ins Licht hielt, an dem sein Blut klebte. Ein Tropfen davon fiel auf den Boden und der Profiler hörte das Geräusch übermäßig laut in seinem Kopf.  
Vergers Bewegungen erschienen ihm so hektisch und irgendwie roboterartig. In einer Sekunde stand er noch neben Will, in der anderen befand er sich in der Nähe der Gitterstäbe. Die hektischen Bewegungen ließen den Kopf des Profilers schmerzen und er richtete seinen Blick zu der schwarzen Decke. Sie schien zu schmelzen und Will glaubte, einen der Tropfen auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Aber als er mühsam die Hand hob, war da nichts.  
Dennoch schien der Raum zu zerfließen.  
„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er wieder klar ist, Carlo?“  
„Etwa ein bis zwei Stunden. Soll ich ihm noch etwas geben?“  
„Nein, geh jetzt. Lass mich mit ihm allein.“  
Mason und sein Untergebener hätten genauso gut wieder auf Italienisch miteinander sprechen können, denn Will nahm die Unterhaltung kaum war. Er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die aus den anderen hervorstach. Hannibals Stimme.  
„Dein Name ist Will Graham.“, sagte sie sanft und ruhig und Will schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung Dr. Lecter in seinem Kopf zu sehen. Der Anblick und die Stimme des Psychiaters waren ihm so vertraut. Wenn jemand Ordnung in das Chaos in Wills Kopf bringen konnte, dann war es Hannibal.  
„Mein Name…ist Will Graham…“, nuschelte Will und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er seine Position ein wenig veränderte. Sein ganzer Rücken brannte, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich umzudrehen.  
„Die Leben die Sie retten, interessieren mich nicht. Mich interessiert Ihr Leben.“, hörte er Hannibal sagen. Will erinnerte sich irgendwo in seinem Kopf an diese Unterhaltung. Aber er suchte nicht nach der Erinnerung, sondern ließ die Worte durch seinen wirren Geist fließen, wie einen kühlenden, lindernden Strom. Es spielte keine Rolle, was Hannibals Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte. Allein der Klang beruhigte den Profiler ein wenig.  
„Sie dissoziieren, Will.“, hörte er ihn sagen.  
„Bitte…lügen Sie…mich nicht an…“, brachte Will erschöpft hervor.  
„Das liegt mir vollkommen fern, Mr. Graham.“, hörte er Mason sagen und spürte, wie Hannibals Stimme sich aus seinem Kopf zurückzog. Nein, dachte Will panisch. Geh nicht. Lass mich nicht mit ihm allein. Lass mich nicht…  
„Sie müssen noch einiges lernen, Mr. Graham.“  
Mason hatte seine blutigen Handschuhe ausgezogen und war aus Wills Zelle herausgetreten. Er saß nun auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Hatte Will sich alles nur eingebildet? Den schrecklichen Schmerz und die wirren Stimmen?  
Verger saß da, wie Alana Bloom damals, als sie Will in Chiltons Anstalt besucht hatte. Geschäftsmäßig, aber dennoch vollkommen entspannt und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Mr. Graham?“, fragte er und betrachtete dabei seine Fingernägel. Das Messer war verschwunden, vermutlich hatte Carlo es mitgenommen. Oder hatte es überhaupt kein Messer gegeben? Die Welt um Will herum nahm allmählich wieder Form an und die Lähmung seiner Gedanken ließ langsam nach. Er lag noch immer auf dem Bett, die Ketten raschelten leise, als er sich bewegte. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.  
Aber als er sich umdrehen wollte, um Mason besser im Blick zu haben, zuckte der Schmerz wieder durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn brennen. Also hatte Verger doch in seinem Fleisch herumgeschnitten. Es war kein Alptraum gewesen. Aber wie lange war das her? Ein paar Minuten? Mehrere Stunden?  
„Was…haben Sie…mit mir gemacht…?“, fragte Will schwach und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Es tat furchtbar weh und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich heiß und schwer an, aber er wollte verhindern, dass das Laken noch stärker an den Wunden festklebte. Mason sah vollkommen ruhig dabei zu, wie der Profiler sich quälte. In seinen Augen waren weder Mitgefühl noch Schuld zu finden. Er betrachtete Will mit kühlem, wissenschaftlichem Interesse und wirkte dabei beinahe ein wenig gelangweilt.  
„Sie haben nicht sehr gut auf ihren Körper geachtet.“, stellte er dann fest und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Schon wenn man die Haut durchdringt, spürt man den Knochen. Die Fettschicht ist in keiner Weise ausreichend.“  
Er lachte auf. „Im Grunde ist sie gar nicht vorhanden.“  
„W-was…reden Sie…“, stammelte Will, der es endlich geschafft hatte, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Er konnte Mason so nicht in die Augen sehen, aber sein Körper vertrug die aufrechte Position nicht mehr. Er musste liegen. Die Wunden brannten noch immer wie Feuer und Wills Rücken fühlte sich geschwollen und heiß an.  
„Carlo übertreibt es stets ein bisschen mit der Dosis. Ich habe fast befürchtet, Sie würden gar nichts von unserem kleinen Spiel mitbekommen.“  
Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf und lächelte, als amüsierte er sich über ein schalkhaftes Kind.  
„Und das wäre ausgesprochen schade gewesen. Schließlich muss ich Ihnen danken.“  
„Wo…wofür…?“, flüsterte Will.  
„Sie haben meinen Martini verfeinert.“, erklärte Mason und bleckte dabei die Zähne. Will hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Er war nur froh, dass die Verwirrung endlich aus seinem Kopf verschwand. Eine schwere Müdigkeit schien seinen Körper hinabzuziehen und er fragte sich, ob er sterben würde. Denn genauso fühlte es sich an.  
„Keine Sorge, Mr. Graham. Ich werde Sie nicht sterben lassen.“, sagte Mason, als hätte er Wills Gedanken gelesen. „Was wäre ich für ein Narr, wenn ich dem wertvollsten Tier in meinem Stall den Gnadenschuss verpassen würde?“  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein, Mr. Graham. Eines muss ich Ihnen lassen. Sie sind zäh. Noch nicht ganz so zäh wie Margot, aber man muss ja bedenken, dass es Ihr erstes Mal war. Und meine geliebte Schwester war gewissermaßen schon daran gewöhnt. Ich glaube, wir können Sie ein wenig abrichten.“  
„Leck mich doch…“, stieß Will zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Mason lachte wieder schallend.  
„Sehen Sie, Mr. Graham? Sie können durchaus Zähne zeigen, wenn Sie wollen. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie Disziplin erlernen und nur zubeißen, wenn ich es wünsche. Sie armes Geschöpf waren dem guten Dr. Lecter beinahe ein Jahr lang ausgeliefert…ich schätze, es wartet einiges an Arbeit auf mich. Aber ich war nie jemand, der vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt ist. Papa hat das immer an mir geschätzt.“  
Und ich wette, das hat er dir nur zu gerne gezeigt, du gottverdammter Mistkerl, dachte Will. Aber er war zu erschöpft, um die Worte tatsächlich auszusprechen. Außerdem erschien es ihm in seiner aktuellen Verfassung sehr unklug, Mason zu reizen. Will versuchte mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft, Vergers Stimme auszublenden.  
„An Ihrer Ausdauer müssen wir noch arbeiten.“, hörte er ihn sagen.  
Will schloss die Augen.  
Mason Verger hatte ihn in seiner Gewalt. Er lag schwer verletzt und angekettet in einer Zelle, von der er nicht einmal wusste, wo sie sich befand. Niemand wusste, wo er war. Vermutlich war noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er verschwunden war. Und selbst wenn, wie sollten sie ihn finden?  
Ich bin verloren, dachte Will und wunderte sich darüber, wie simple diese Feststellung doch war.  
Er fühlte kaum etwas dabei. Der physische Schmerz, der von seinem Rücken durch seinen ganzen Körper strahlte, überdeckte jede Emotion.  
„Aber ich kann verstehen“, fuhr Verger fort, „Wieso Dr. Lecter Sie ausgewählt hat.“  
Hannibal, dachte Will und erinnerte sich an die Stimme des Psychiaters in seinem Kopf. Es kam ihm erbärmlich vor, dass er sich so sehr daran festgekrallt hatte. Schließlich wäre er Mason ohne Hannibal vermutlich niemals in die Hände gefallen. Aber dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, den Psychiater zu hassen. Alles was Hannibal ihm in den vergangenen Monaten angetan hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier.  
„Ich frage mich, wann er Ihr Verschwinden bemerkt.“  
Das fragte Will sich in diesem Moment ebenfalls. Trotz der Nachwirkungen der Drogen erinnerte er sich allmählich daran, was geschehen war, bevor er in dieser Zelle erwacht war. Er hatte einen Termin mit Hannibal versäumt, so viel stand fest. Und das mochte der Psychiater ganz und gar nicht. Also war es gut möglich, dass er doch gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Will erinnerte sich daran, wie er die Hunde aus dem Haus gelassen und Mason Vergers Limousine entdeckt hatte. Mason hatte ihm zugewinkt und Will hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Er hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten, es musste irgendetwas Belangloses gewesen sein, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Dann hatte jemand, vermutlich Carlo, ihn mit dem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Will dachte an seine Hunde und betete, dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte. Sie waren seine Familie. Und alles, was er noch hatte. Hannibal hatte ihm all seine menschlichen Freunde weggenommen, hatte ihn von Jack und Alana entfremdet und sogar von sich selbst. Aber die Hunde konnte er ihm nicht nehmen. Sie blieben loyal, egal in welchem Licht Hannibal Will erscheinen ließ.  
„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es ihm bald auffällt.“  
Will stieß bei diesen Worten ein bitteres, zittriges Lachen aus.  
„Sie sollten vorsichtig mit dem sein, was Sie sich wünschen.“, flüsterte er heiser. Mason hob eine Augenbraue. Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen wieder zu einem Grinsen und seine Augen wurden schmal, als er den Kopf schieflegte und Will musterte.  
„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Dr. Lecter wird Sie retten?“  
„Ich muss nicht gerettet werden.“, stieß Will hervor, obwohl sein aktueller Zustand dagegen sprach. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht, von Mason in die Rolle des Opfers gedrängt zu werden. Er war die ganze Zeit über bereits Hannibals Opfer gewesen. Und allmählich hatte der Profiler genug von dieser Rolle.  
„Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass Dr. Lecter unhöfliche Menschen über alle Maßen verabscheut.“, fügte er dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hinzu.  
„Das ist mir bekannt.“, erwiderte Mason ruhig.   
„Wenn er Ihre Schwester bereits dazu angehalten hat, Sie umzubringen, können Sie sich vorstellen, was er von Ihnen halten muss.“  
Mason lachte wieder leise auf und leckte sich über die Lippen, während er nachdachte. Oder zumindest den Anschein erweckte, Will wusste nicht, wie viel von dem was er tat gespielt und wie viel tatsächlich echt war.  
„Sie glauben, Dr. Lecter könnte versuchen, mich umzubringen?“, fragte er dann in einem abartig unschuldigen Tonfall.  
„Ich hoffe, dass er damit Erfolg hat.“, flüsterte Will matt.  
Verger überlegte wieder einen Moment und dieses Mal schien es so, als denke er tatsächlich nach und schwieg nicht nur, um eine dramatische Pause zu kreieren oder Will zu verunsichern.  
„Dann glauben Sie mir also?“, fragte er dann und Will öffnete die Augen und blickte irritiert zu ihm auf, sofern es ihm in dieser Position möglich war.  
„Was soll ich Ihnen glauben?“, fragte er zurück.  
„Dass Sie einen besonderen Stellenwert für Hannibal Lecter haben.“  
Der Profiler seufzte leise und schloss die Augen wieder. Sein Kopf sank auf die Matratze zurück und die Bewegung seiner Nackenmuskeln ließ die Wunden auf seinem Rücken wieder schmerzhaft ziepen.  
„Wenn Sie es sagen…“, murmelte er dann und spürte, wie Masons Stimmung kippte. Will hatte keine Ahnung, wieso Verger so sehr an der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hannibal Lecter interessiert war. Beinahe schien es so, als sei Mason davon fasziniert. Vielleicht, weil er selbst nicht dazu in der Lage war, eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen aufzubauen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Will fast spöttisch auflachen. Das klang beinahe so, als wäre die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hannibal nicht vollkommen manipulativ, destruktiv und krank.  
„Sehen Sie es nicht, oder wollen Sie es nicht sehen?“, hörte er Mason fragen.  
„Wieso ist das so wichtig für Sie?“, stellte der Profiler müde die Gegenfrage. In seiner aktuellen Position spürte er die Wunden nicht ganz so stark und seine Erschöpfung verwandelte sich allmählich in Gleichgültigkeit. Er war so müde. Wieso ließ Mason ihn nicht endlich in Frieden?  
„Weil ich mir in Dr. Lecters Gegenwart immer wieder eine Frage gestellt habe.“, erklärte Mason ruhig und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, während er zufrieden die geschundene Haut von Wills Rücken betrachtete, die in einem rohen Rotton schimmerte.  
„Hannibal Lecter ist aalglatt, finden Sie nicht? So unerreichbar und unnahbar. Und da stellte sich mir die Frage, ob er in der Lage ist, zu lieben.“  
„So wie Sie?“, fragte Will abfällig.  
„Erwacht in Ihnen nicht auch manchmal das Bedürfnis, ihn zu reizen? Zu testen, wie weit Sie gehen können, bevor seine perfekte Fassade einen Sprung bekommt?“  
Nein, dachte Will. Schließlich bin ich nicht lebensmüde. Aber das stimmte nicht ganz. Als er in Chiltons Anstalt festgesessen hatte, hatten seine Rachegedanken ihn ihm oft den Wunsch geweckt, Hannibal zu reizen und zu provozieren. Aber mittlerweile hatte dieser Wunsch sich wieder verflüchtigt. Seit Will sich eingestanden hatte, dass er seinen Psychiater nicht hassen konnte, um genau zu sein.  
„Und was tun Sie, wenn Sie diesen Sprung provoziert haben?“, fragte er matt. Mason erhob sich, was Will mehr hören als sehen konnte.  
„Ich genieße den Anblick.“, erklärte er. „Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie aufregend es ist, zu beobachten wie ein Mensch zerbricht. Und mit welcher Leichtigkeit man ihn zerbrechen kann. Manchmal ist es beinahe zu einfach…“  
„Dr. Lecter werden Sie nicht brechen.“, widersprach Will und spürte, wie sein Bewusstsein allmählich schwand.  
„Wir werden sehen.“, erwiderte Mason leise. „Aber Sie, Mr. Graham, werde ich mit Sicherheit zerbrechen…“, hörte er ihn noch sagen, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte.

 

Als Will erwachte, war er wieder alleine. Es war immer noch recht kalt in der Zelle und er wollte sich zusammenrollen, um wenigstens das bisschen Wärme zu bewahren, das sein Körper erzeugte. Aber der Schmerz ließ ihn dieses Vorhaben schnellstens abbrechen. Dennoch erhob Will sich mühsam und humpelte in das kleine Badezimmer. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dort einen Spiegel zu finden, aber als er die nackten Wände betrachtete, überlegte er, dass es vielleicht besser war, dass er das Ausmaß der Verletzungen nicht sehen konnte.  
Da er sich recht frei in seiner Zelle bewegen konnte, hatte er sich bereits die Frage gestellt, wieso man ihn angekettete hatte. Schließlich war die Kette so lang, dass sie nutzlos hinter ihm her schleifte. Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung sah er, dass man sie kürzer machen konnte. Und abgesehen davon hielt sie ihn ein wenig im Zaum. Sie würde es schwerer machen, sich zu wehren. Nicht, dass Will eine reelle Chance gehabt hätte. Mason hätte er womöglich überwältigen können, aber gegen Carlo hatte er keine Chance. Schon gar nicht, wenn er so vorging wie vorhin. Wills Erinnerung kehrte tatsächlich zurück und er wusste jetzt, wie die Drogen in seinen Körper gelangt waren. Carlo hatte einen Betäubungspfeil in seine Haut geschossen, bevor er Wills Zelle betreten hatte. Der Profiler war hilflos zusammengesackt und hatte nur zusehen können, wie Masons Handlanger die Nadel in seinen Arm gebohrt hatte.  
Die Stelle kribbelte und juckte, auch als Will im Badezimmer kaltes Wasser darüber laufen ließ. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er sich zum Waschbecken herabbeugte und ein paar Schlucke trank. Dann befeuchtete er seine Hände und rieb vorsichtig über die Stellen an seinem Rücken, die er erreichen konnte. Er spürte, wo die Wunden sich befanden, aber er konnte sie nicht selbst reinigen. Immerhin das Blut ließ sich teilweise abwaschen. Es dauerte lange, bis das rote Wasser im Becken wieder klar wurde.  
Obwohl er seinen Rücken damit mehr schlecht als recht gereinigt hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Das kleine Badezimmer war ein Luxus, den er durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Es wunderte ihn, dass Mason ihn nicht einfach in irgendein Loch geworfen hatte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Verger nicht an seinem Tod interessiert war. Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Carlo ihm ein paar Stunden später etwas zu essen durch die Gitterstäbe schob. Will rührte es allerdings nicht an. Zum einen war ihm furchtbar übel und zum anderen war er zu nervös, um etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Abgesehen davon wusste er nicht, was Masons Handlanger möglicherweise in das Essen gemischt hatte.  
Vielleicht würde ein Bissen davon Wills nächsten Trip einleiten und das wollte der Profiler vermeiden. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und sah sich um. Aber auch dieses Mal fand er keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Der Schlüssel, mit dem man die Tür zwischen den Gitterstäben öffnete, kam nicht einmal in seine Nähe. Carlo oder Mason trugen ihn stets an ihrem Körper und hatten ihn mitgenommen, sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatten.  
Es gab keine Fenster in der Zelle und nichts, was Will als Waffe hätte benutzen können. Er war gefangen. Und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Will fühlte sich wie ein Käfer, der auf dem Rücken lag. Er war noch immer erschöpft und die Nachwirkung der Drogen setzte ihm zu. Abgesehen davon fürchtete er sich vor dem Moment, in dem Mason erneut vor den Gitterstäben erscheinen würde. Er würde dem Profiler wohl kaum eine Pause gönnen, so viel stand fest.  
Will begann sich zu fragen, ob dies sein Ende sein würde.  
Die Vorstellung ließ ihn bitter lächeln.  
Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, seinen letzten Atemzug auf Hannibals Tafel auszuhauchen. Aber jetzt hatte jemand dem Chesapeake-Ripper das Schlachten abgenommen. Und egal, was Mason mit ihm vorhatte, eines Tages würde er Will umbringen oder der Profiler würde an den Verletzungen zugrunde gehen. Und egal was geschehen würde, etwas in ihm wusste, dass Hannibal Lecter ihm einen sanfteren Tod beschert hätte.  
Will begann sich zu fragen, wieso er so oft an den Psychiater dachte und so wenig Wut auf ihn empfand. Schließlich war es indirekt seine Schuld, dass Will hier eingekerkert war. Aber da war keine Wut in ihm und kein Hass. Nur eine Mischung aus Angst, Erschöpfung, Schmerz und Resignation. Vorsichtig legte Will sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Er griff nach seinem Hemd, das Mason vor seiner Spielerei mit dem Messer zerschnitten hatte und rollte es zusammen, sodass er es als Kissen benutzen konnte. In Anbetracht der Temperaturen wäre es wohl klüger gewesen, sich damit zuzudecken, aber das ließen die feuchten Wunden auf seinem Rücken nicht zu. Will versuchte, sämtliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu löschen und seine Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Er würde sie sicherlich noch brauchen.


	3. Ikinokoru

Ikinokoru (jap.) = "überleben"

 

 

Will Graham war offiziell als vermisst gemeldet worden. Aber Hannibal wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ihm das nicht weiterhelfen würde. Er war nur ein Name in irgendeiner Akte und ein Gesicht auf einem Plakat.  
Nervös streifte er durch das Haus des Profilers. Ebenso wie Alana besaß Hannibal einen Schlüssel, den Will ihm für Notfälle überlassen hatte. Das war damals gewesen, als der Profiler ihm noch vertraut hatte. Aber auch nach seiner Entlassung aus Chiltons Anstalt hatte Will den Schlüssel nie zurückgefordert. Hannibal bezweifelte, dass er es vergessen hatte. Aber vielleicht wünschte er sich auch nur, dass Will ihm den Schlüssel absichtlich nicht wieder abgenommen hatte.  
Das Haus wirkte verlassen, besonders da die Hunde bei Alana untergebracht waren. Mit ihnen war das Leben aus den Räumen gewichen. Hannibal wusste nicht, was er sich von seinem Besuch erhofft hatte. Beverly Katz und ihr Team hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und dennoch nicht eine einzige Spur gefunden. Aber trotzdem hatte es Hannibal an diesem Nachmittag nach Wolf Trap gezogen. Womöglich würde er doch noch eine Spur finden, die nicht von forensischer Natur war.  
Nachdenklich nahm er an dem Tisch Platz, an dem Will seine Köder band. Den Kalender des Profilers hatten Jack und die Forensiker bereits unter die Lupe genommen, dennoch schlug Hannibal das kleine schwarze Buch auf und blätterte vorsichtig darin. Wills Handschrift sagte einiges über ihn aus und hatte viel mit ihm gemeinsam. Unter anderem, dass man ihre wahre Schönheit erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte.  
Hannibal überflog die Notizen des Profilers, die alle scheinbar in großer Hast angefertigt worden waren. Will hatte von Natur aus ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis, aber das war meistens mit den Dingen ausgelastet, die ihm bei seiner Arbeit begegneten. Besonders seit seiner Enzephalitis hatte er es sich angewöhnt, wichtige Dinge sofort zu notieren, um sie nicht zu vergessen und sich daran festzuhalten. Indem er sie aufschrieb, schuf er in gewisser Weise eine Art Zeitstrahl, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.  
Auch Hannibal tauchte in dem kleinen Buch auf, obwohl der Psychiater genau wusste, dass Will ihre Sitzungen niemals vergessen würde. Seit sie einander kannten hatte Will nur eine einzige versäumt und damals war er aufgrund seiner Krankheit aus der Zeit gefallen und hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen.  
Hannibal fand auch noch Notizen, die den Profiler daran erinnerten, Hundefutter zu kaufen, einen Mantel aus der Reinigung abzuholen, ein Halsband zu reparieren und sein Auto in die Werkstatt zu bringen. Aber sonst stand nichts Aufschlussreiches in dem Kalender. Seufzend stellte Hannibal das kleine Buch wieder an seinen Platz und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Es irritierte ihn, dass der Schnee und die Forensiker Wills Geruch aus seinem Haus vertrieben hatten.  
Dadurch wirkte das Gebäude so tot.  
So tot wie Will selbst?  
Stopp, dachte Hannibal.  
Aber der Gedanke drängte sich immer wieder auf und mit ihm die Angst, die tief in seinem Inneren keimte. Zusammen mit dem Willen, Wills Entführer zu bestrafen. Hannibal war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm die Fäden aus der Hand nahm. Er war stets der gewesen, der alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Und nun hatte ihn irgendjemand zum Abwarten verdammt. Das alleine war schon anmaßend genug, um den Unbekannten auf Hannibals Tafel zu bringen. Hannibal war es gewohnt, dass gewisse Menschen ihn anwiderten, deswegen tötete er sie ja unter anderem. Aber diese Hilflosigkeit war ihm fremd und machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Noch nie hatte er um das Leben eines anderen gefürchtet.  
Doch im selben Moment merkte er, dass das nicht stimmte.  
Einmal hatte er in der Tat Angst um jemanden gehabt.  
Aber das war schon sehr, sehr lange her und Hannibal erinnerte sich äußerst ungerne daran zurück.  
Und jetzt wagte es Wills Entführer, dieses unangenehme Gefühl wieder heraufzubeschwören und Hannibal das einzige zu nehmen, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn aufblicken.  
Was, wenn sich die ganze Sache gar nicht gegen Will, sondern gegen ihn richtete?  
Aber im selben Moment stellte er den Gedanken zurück.  
Niemand wusste, wie wichtig ihm der Profiler war.  
Und abgesehen davon hatte er keine Feinde, weder als Hannibal Lecter noch als Chesapeake-Ripper. Die Menschen, die sich einst mit ihm angelegt hatten, wie beispielsweise Tobias Budge, hatte Hannibal getötet. Und im Fall von Matthew Brown hatte Jack ihm diese Aufgabe sogar abgenommen.  
Es gab niemanden, der einen Grund hatte ihm zu schaden.  
Abgesehen von einem.  
Hannibal erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie er Margot Verger vor ein paar Monaten zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Er hatte die junge Frau und ihre Art gemocht und da sie nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, ihren Bruder zu töten, hatte Hannibal beschlossen, ihr diese Aufgabe irgendwann abzunehmen. Allerdings hatte er sich bis jetzt noch nicht darum gekümmert.  
Margot, mit ihrer rauen Stimme und ihre strengen Schönheit, hatte Hannibal ein wenig an seine kleine Schwester erinnert. So ähnlich hätte Mischa als Erwachsene aussehen können, allerdings ohne das kühle Funkeln in den Augen, die schon sehr, sehr viel Schmerz gesehen hatten. Diese Ähnlichkeit war wohl der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen, dass Hannibal der jungen Frau geholfen hatte. Abgesehen davon hatte sie mit allem recht, was sie ihm erzählt hatte.  
Mason Verger war ein Schwein.  
Und er verdiente den Tod.  
Hannibal hatte im Grunde kein Problem mit Grausamkeit, schließlich ging er bei seinen Morden ebenfalls nicht gerade zimperlich ans Werk, aber Mason Verger war eine derart unangenehme und unhöfliche Persönlichkeit, dass es ihn anwiderte. Verger hatte ihn bereits mehrmals aufgesucht und Hannibal hatte sich jedes Mal stark beherrschen müssen, seiner Existenz nicht unmittelbar ein Ende zu setzen.  
Der Psychiater ließ die Gespräche mit Margot erneut in seinem Geist ablaufen. Sie hatte ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt, ob Mason wusste, wer ihr zu dem Mordversuch geraten hatte. Aber Hannibal nahm stark an, dass es der Fall war. Denn so widerlich Mason Verger auch war, dumm war er ganz und gar nicht. Seine kalten Augen sahen so einiges, wie Hannibal zugeben musste. Und zweifelsfrei konnte Mason sich denken, wer an dem Verschwinden seiner Schwester beteiligt gewesen war.  
Hannibal erhob sich und verließ eilig Wills Haus. Wolf Trap lag noch immer unter einer weißen Schneedecke, aber immerhin die Straßen waren geräumt und befahrbar.  
Während Hannibal nach Baltimore zurückfuhr, überlegte er, ob Mason tatsächlich etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben könnte. Er wusste von Hannibals Deal mit Margot und er dürfte zumindest von Will Graham gehört haben. Aber war er auch über Hannibals Beziehung zu dem Profiler informiert? Hannibal ließ auch die Gespräche mit Mason wieder in seinem Geist ablaufen, als spielte er ein Tonband ab. Tatsächlich hatte er mit Verger über Will Graham gesprochen, aber es war eine sehr allgemeine und recht unverfängliche Unterhaltung gewesen. Mason hatte an Hannibals Kompetenz gezweifelt und Margot und Will als abschreckende Beispiele aufgezählt. Hannibal hatte sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen und war wie immer gefasst und professionell geblieben.  
Er hatte beobachtet, wie Mason unruhig durch sein Sprechzimmer gewandert war und ihm vorgeschlagen, sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden.  
Tatsächlich hatte Lecter mit Konsequenzen gerechnet, als er Margot das Flugticket besorgt und sie nach der Sitzung persönlich zum Flughafen gefahren hatte. Er hatte geahnt, dass Mason die ganze Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Aber nie hätte er vermutet, dass Verger ihn nicht direkt angreifen würde. Mason war nicht offiziell sein Patient, er hatte stets Einzeltermine wahrgenommen und Hannibal immer unmittelbar danach bezahlt. Lecter verfluchte diesen Umstand, denn nun würde er keine Möglichkeit haben, Verger zu beobachten und abzuschätzen, ob er etwas mit dem ganzen zu tun hatte. Aber im selben Moment beruhigte er sich wieder. Wenn Mason tatsächlich seine Finger im Spiel haben sollte, dann würde er das Hannibal schon bald mitteilen.  
Niemals würde er es sich entgehen lassen, Lecter seine angebliche Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.  
Und das Dumme daran war, dass Hannibal es würde ertragen müssen. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Um das FBI einzuschalten fehlten ihm die nötigen Beweise und abgesehen davon widerstrebte es ihm, Jack Crawford in die ganze Sache mit hineinzuziehen. Das hier war etwas Persönliches. Eine Sache zwischen ihm und Mason Verger.  
Aber Mason hatte mit Will ein schweres Druckmittel gegen ihn in der Hand.  
Wenn Hannibal ihn tötete, würde er niemals erfahren, wo Mason den Profiler festhielt und möglicherweise Wills Leben riskieren. Und das wollte der Psychiater in jedem Fall vermeiden. Auch wenn er abgesehen von der Sache mit Margot keinen Hinweis auf den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Theorie hatte, ärgerte er sich in diesem Moment darüber, dass ausgerechnet Mason Verger anscheinend seine Schwachstelle gefunden hatte.  
Und er begann sich zu fragen, was Verger mit Will vorhatte, sofern er ihn denn tatsächlich entführt hatte. Nach allem was Hannibal bis jetzt über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, konnte es nichts Gutes sein. Als ihm das bewusst wurde, nagte es umso mehr an ihm, dass er nichts tun konnte, außer abzuwarten. Aber eines war bereits sicher: Sollte Mason Verger tatsächlich etwas mit Wills Verschwinden zu tun haben, würde Hannibal ihn bitter dafür bezahlen lassen.

 

Was auch immer Carlo ihm injiziert hatte, war eine andere Droge als beim letzten Mal. Will nahm seine Umgebung ebenso intensiv wahr, besonders die Schmerzen, aber er war nicht so orientierungslos wie zuvor und sah keine bunten Lichter und Farben mehr vor seinem inneren Auge. Dieses Mal fühlte er sich so, als hätte Carlo mit der Nadel dafür gesorgt, dass sein ganzer Körper gefror. Wills Gliedmaßen fühlten sich sperrig und starr an, allerdings nicht taub. Das wäre zu schön gewesen, denn dann hätte er den Schmerz nicht gespürt.  
Aber das lag natürlich ganz und gar nicht in Masons Interesse.  
Die Welt verschwamm vor Wills Augen, hauptsächlich aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit.  
Er weinte nicht, zumindest fühlte es sich nicht so an, aber dennoch waren seine Augen feucht und tränten stark. Womöglich lag das an den Drogen.  
Mason hatte die Kette tatsächlich verkürzt und Wills gefesselte Handgelenke wurden von einem Haken an der Decke gehalten, der ihm zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen. Seine Schultern mussten nun beinahe sein ganzes Gewicht tragen und im Zusammenspiel mit den Wunden auf seinem Rücken war der Schmerz so unerträglich, dass Will bereits zweimal das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Aber Mason war geduldig. Offenbar hatte er Zeit.  
„Ich will Sie nicht anlügen, Mr. Graham.“, sagte er und runzelte die Stirn, wie ein Arzt der eine unerfreuliche Diagnose bekanntgab. „Es werden Narben zurückbleiben.“  
Will stieß ihm einen Schwall von Verwünschungen entgegen, aber seine Stimme war so gebrochen, dass er die Worte kaum über die Lippen brachte. Mason quittierte den erbärmlichen Versuch der verbalen Wehr mit einem Grinsen und musterte Wills Oberkörper, der zu seiner Leinwand geworden war. Die Schnitte waren weniger tief als die auf dem Rücken, es waren kurze, gerade Striche und anfangs hatten sie nicht einmal besonders wehgetan. Vor allem nicht im direkten Vergleich zu dem, was Will aufgrund seiner beinahe hängenden Position ertragen musste.  
Aber mittlerweile schien Wills gesamter Oberkörper nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Er konnte die einzelnen Wunden schon gar nicht mehr spüren und fühlte nur noch das große, schreckliche Ganze. Und er wusste, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde. Denn solange Mason ihn noch siezte, war er nicht zur Höchstform aufgelaufen.  
„An Ihnen ist wirklich nicht viel dran, Mr. Graham.“, fuhr sein Peiniger entspannt fort. „Auch Margot war ein ausgesprochen schmales Geschöpf. Aber das hier…“  
Er ließ seine Hand über Wills Körper gleiten und verwischte dabei das Blut. Seine Fingerspitzen spreizten in der Geste ein paar der Schnitte und der Profiler stöhnte auf. Er war kurz davor, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Eine scharfe Ohrfeige ließ ihn die Augen öffnen.  
„Wach bleiben, Mr. Graham.“, sagte Mason tadelnd. „Ich spreche mit Ihnen. Seien Sie nicht unhöflich.“  
Er ging einmal um den Profiler herum und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Wo war ich doch gleich?“, fragte er sich selbst und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern.  
„Oh ja, ich sprach von Margot. Nun, wie gesagt, sie war ebenfalls sehr zierlich. Aber Carlo hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie sein Essen verschmähen. Das ist ausgesprochen unhöflich, Mr. Graham. Carlo ist ein hervorragender Koch und alles Fleisch was er verwendet, stammt von meinen Tieren. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass die armen Kreaturen umsonst geschlachtet werden müssen, oder? Abgesehen davon fürchte ich, dass Sie mir zu schwach werden, wenn Sie nicht essen. Sie wollen sich doch nicht etwa aus dieser Sache herausmogeln, oder? Wo ist Ihr Kampfgeist geblieben, Mr. Graham?“, fragte er mit sanftem Tadel.  
„Du…kannst mich!“, zischte Will mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hörte Masons blechernes Lachen. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und seine großen Augen funkelten, als hätte nicht Will sondern er die Droge bekommen.  
„Das gefällt mir schon besser.“, sagte er und tätschelte Wills Rücken, als wollte er ein Pferd loben. Natürlich machte er sich nicht die Mühe, auf die Wunden zu achten und Will konnte ein schmerzerfülltes Jammern nicht zurückhalten.  
„Aber wenn Sie nicht essen, Mr. Graham, dann werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, Sie per Magensonde von meinen Ärzten ernähren zu lassen. Und das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder? Das ist eine äußerst unangenehme Erfahrung. Und außerdem,“, fuhr Verger fort und hob Wills Kinn an, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste, „weiß man dabei nie so genau, was man in den Körper leitet.“  
„Was…gibt…Ihnen…das hier…?“, fragte Will keuchend und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten. Seine Frage diente in erster Linie dazu, Mason abzulenken. Wenn Will sich zu sehr wehrte und die Zähne zeigte, würde das Verger nur noch mehr anspornen. Und der Profiler war bereits jetzt kurz davor, um Gnade zu betteln.  
„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass es mir außerordentlich große Freude bereitet, die Belastbarkeit gewisser Individuen zu testen. Und Sie halten doch eine ganze Menge aus, Mr. Graham. Allerdings sind Sie mir heute zu still.“  
Seine Fingerspitzen drückten fester auf die Wunden und er verstärkte den Druck, bis er Will endlich zum Schreien brachte.  
„Schon viel besser.“, kommentiert er ruhig und betrachtete, wie das Blut an dem Körper des Profilers herablief. Trotz der unsagbaren Qualen, die Will in diesem Moment erleiden musste, erwachte in ihm eine fast schon selbstmörderischer Kampfgeist. Wenn er ihn zu sehr reizte, bestand die Gefahr, dass Mason die Kontrolle über sich verlor und ihn noch übler zurichtete, wenn er ihn in seinem Wahn nicht sogar tötete. Aber Will war das egal. Er wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen. Er wollte nicht für ihn schreien und nicht vor ihm betteln.  
„Wem gehörst du, Welpe?“, fragte Mason wie schon beim letzten Mal und in diesem Moment war der Geist des Profilers trotz der Droge klar genug, um seine Frage zu verstehen.  
„Hannibal.“  
Er spuckte Mason den Namen förmlich vor die Füße und sah für einen Moment ein irritiertes Funkeln in den Augen seines Peinigers. Damit hatte er offenbar nicht gerechnet. Doch dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem bösen Grinsen.  
„Ist das so?“, fragte er, doch die Ruhe in seiner Stimme klang erzwungen. Er griff wieder nach dem Messer und ließ es in einer beinahe liebevollen Geste über die geschundene Haut gleiten. Aber dann überlegte er es sich offenbar anders und ging zu dem Tisch, der sich in Wills Zelle befand. Er zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete sich eine davon an, während er den von der Decke hängenden Profiler nachdenklich musterte. Der Rauch brannte in Wills Wunden, als er ihm entgegenwehte.  
„Wenn Tiere nicht hören, muss man sie bestrafen. Konsequenz ist alles, Welpe. Und Schmerz ist ein hervorragender Lehrmeister.“  
Erneut zog er an der Zigarette und bewegte sich dann wieder auf Will zu. Dann legte er dem Profiler die Zigarette an die Lippen.  
„Na komm“, sagte er leise. „Für mich, Welpe.“  
Will zog brav an der Zigarette, obwohl er ohnehin schon Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu atmen. Sein Atem zitterte ebenso, wie sein ganzer Körper.  
„Brav.“, lobte Mason, doch seine Augen blieben kalt. „Jungtiere müssen so vieles lernen“, fuhr er fort, „und wenn man den entscheidenden Moment in ihrer Entwicklung verpasst, dann ist der Schaden für immer angerichtet. Manchmal liegt es auch an schlechtem Blut. Wenn ich auch nur einen Fehler bei der Zucht meiner Schweine mache, ist der ganze Wurf verdorben. Schlechtes Blut ist etwas äußerst Ärgerliches. Sag mir, Welpe, hast du schlechtes Blut?“  
Will schaffte es, die Augen offen zu halten, aber er wich Masons Blick aus. Wieder schnalzte Verger missbilligend mit der Zunge und drückte die brennende Spitze der Zigarette in Wills Haut, während er weitersprach. Die Stimme des Profilers wurde nach einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen wieder zu einem Schreien, doch Mason fuhr unbeeindruckt fort und ließ die Zigarette an Ort und Stelle.  
„Du sollst mich ansehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche. Mir scheint, der Punkt deiner Entwicklung, indem du lernfähig warst, ist bereits überschritten. Wir werden wohl zu drastischeren Methoden greifen müssen.“  
Will zitterte und wand sich unter ihm, sofern es seine Fesseln erlaubten. Endlich zog Mason die Zigarette zurück, aber der Schmerz blieb und ließ Will weiterhin zappeln. Das Brandloch befand sich knapp über seinem Schlüsselbein und würde wohl auch dort bleiben. Sein Schweiß, sein Blut und seine Tränen tropften auf den glatten Boden unter ihm. Seine Füße, die nur geradeso den Boden berührten, spürte er schon lange nicht mehr.  
Aber Will flehte nicht. Er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Mason würde nicht aufhören, im Gegenteil.  
„Tut es weh, Welpe?“  
Wieder traf ihn eine scharfe Ohrfeige, als er nicht antwortete.  
„Ja.“, stieß er schließlich hervor.  
„Wieso sagst du mir dann nicht, dass ich aufhören soll?“, fragte Verger in einem beinahe vergnügten Tonfall.  
„Weil es…keinen Zweck hätte…“  
„Versuch es.“  
Will blickte aus trüben Augen zu ihm herab. Die Wirkung der Droge ließ allmählich nach und die seltsame Kälte verschwand aus seinem Körper. Will merkte es kaum. Seine Verletzungen hatten seine Haut ohnehin in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Kälte oder Hitze, das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Er spürte nur noch den Schmerz.  
„Oje, Welpe.“, sagte Mason leise. „Du scheinst nicht mehr lange durchzuhalten.“  
Will erwiderte nichts. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr sprechen zu können.  
In einer beiläufigen Bewegung schob Mason seinen Ärmel hoch und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.   
„Ich habe heute noch einen wichtigen Termin mit Ihrem Psychiater, Mr. Graham.“, sagte er und seine Stimme nahm wieder einen geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall an. „Das bedeutet, dass ich unser kleines Spiel unterbrechen muss. Aber wenn ich zurückkehre, erwarte ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage. Eine zufriedenstellende Antwort.“  
Welche Frage? Will wusste es nicht. Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr. Als Mason einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß und Carlo vor den Gitterstäben auftauchte, verlor Will endlich das Bewusstsein. Er merkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Carlo die Kette wieder verlängerte und Will wie ein lebloses Stück Fleisch auf dem Bett ablegte. Er hörte auch nicht mehr, wie Mason ihm die weiteren Instruktionen gab.  
„Später soll ihn einer der Ärzte waschen und darauf achtgeben, dass er nicht stirbt. Aber keiner spricht mit ihm, ist das klar? Sie sollen ihn lediglich am Leben erhalten, mehr nicht.“  
„Si, Capo.“, sagte Carlo und schloss die Gittertür hinter sich, nachdem Mason und er aus der Zelle herausgetreten waren. Masons Zigarette lag auf dem Boden und dünne Rauchschwaden stiegen daraus zur Decke hinauf.

 

Als Will erwachte, war er wieder alleine. Seine Wunden waren unter weißen, sauberen Verbänden verborgen, die fest an seinem Körper anlagen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie dahin gekommen waren. Seine letzte Erinnerung war Mason, der seine Zelle verließ. Danach kam nur noch Schwärze.  
Irgendjemand musste ihn und seine Wunden gewaschen haben, denn er fühlte sich ein klein wenig besser. Aber besser als miserabel hieß nicht automatisch gut. An manchen Stellen der weißen Verbände sah man bereits das Blut durchschimmern. Will wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es darunter aussah. Also schloss er die Augen und erinnerte sich an etwas, was Hannibal ihm einmal erzählt hatte. Der Psychiater hatte ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit anvertraut, dass er sich in seinem Kopf eine Art Palast aus Erinnerungen errichtet hatte, in den er sich jederzeit zurückziehen konnte. Will hatte das anfangs nicht ganz ernst genommen, doch während seiner Zeit in Chiltons Anstalt hatte auch er sich einen Rückzugsort in seinem Kopf errichtet. Allerdings war es kein Palast. Eher ein kleines Haus.  
In dieses Haus zog Will sich auch in diesem Moment zurück.  
Er blendete die Kälte, die Schmerzen und die Zelle vollkommen aus und verkroch sich voll und ganz in seinem Kopf. Er wollte lediglich weg und wählte deshalb keine bestimmte Erinnerung aus, sondern ließ sich einfach treiben. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sein Gehirn ihn in Hannibals Sprechzimmer führte. Letztendlich war dies immer der Ausgangspunkt. Und gleichzeitig der Endpunkt. Jeder Weg, den Will ging, führte ihn zu Hannibal zurück. Der Psychiater hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
„Hallo, Will.“, sagte Hannibal sanft. Er saß auf einem der schwarzen Ledersessel und der Profiler nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Wie immer. Die Vertrautheit dieser Konstellation hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich.  
„Hallo, Dr. Lecter.“, erwiderte er. In seinem Kopf hielt er die Zügel in der Hand und er wusste, dass er auch das beeinflussen konnte, was Hannibal sagte. Aber das wollte er in diesem Moment nicht. Er war zu schwach, um ein Bild in seinem Kopf zu zeichnen und Hannibal die Worte zurechtzulegen. Also ließ er sich einfach fallen und öffnete die Türen seines Geistes. Wünsche vermischten sich mit Erinnerungen, Träume mit der Realität.  
„Haben Sie Schuldgefühle, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte der Profiler matt. Hannibal legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn interessiert. So als wollte er keine seiner Regungen verpassen und sich Wills Gesicht genau einprägen.  
„Weil ich dieses Spiel mit Ihnen gespielt habe?“  
Der Profiler nickte lediglich.  
„Ja.“, gab Hannibal schließlich zu.  
„Und, bereuen Sie es?“  
„Nein. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich die Konsequenzen meines Handelns abschätzen und das Ausmaß meiner Entscheidungen begreifen kann. Aber Schuld bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig auch Reue, Will. Es war schmerzhaft für uns beide, aber es war nötig.“  
„Jetzt bin ich an Sie gebunden…“  
„Das war meine Absicht.“  
Will lächelte schwach und lehnte sich auf dem bequemen Stuhl zurück. Er seufzte leise und hörte dem Knistern des Feuers zu, das in Lecters Karmin brannte. Ein einschläferndes und angenehmes Geräusch.  
„Glauben Sie, ich werde hier sterben?“, fragte er den Psychiater nach einer Weile. Hannibal ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er wartete, bis Will ihm von sich aus in die Augen sah.  
„Ich hoffe es nicht.“, sagte er dann aufrichtig. Sofern jemand wie Hannibal Lecter überhaupt aufrichtig sein konnte. Aber das hier war schließlich Wills Welt. Und wenn er ihn aufrichtig haben wollte, würde er ihn aufrichtig bekommen.  
„Würden Sie mich vermissen?“  
„Mir liegt sehr viel an Ihrer Gesellschaft. Diese Welt ist wesentlich reizvoller, mit Ihnen darin.“  
„Mason Verger scheint das anders zu sehen…“  
„Er wird Sie nicht töten.“  
„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht sterben kann.“  
Erneut herrschte Schweigen. Ein angenehmes, ruhiges und entspanntes Schweigen. Will ließ seinen Blick durch die vertraute Umgebung schweifen, bis seine Augen schließlich wieder auf Lecter ruhten. Er hatte kein Problem mehr mit Augenkontakt. Hannibal hatte ohnehin bereits alles gesehen. Will konnte und musste nichts mehr verbergen.  
„Wieso komme ich immer wieder hierher?“, fragte der Profiler leise.  
„Ich nehme an, weil Sie sich hier wohlfühlen.“  
„Absurd, nicht wahr? Ich sollte mich hier ganz und gar nicht wohlfühlen.“  
„Wir können nicht bestimmen, was wir fühlen, Will.“  
Der Blick des Profilers wanderte zu der Uhr auf Hannibals Schreibtisch. Die Zeiger bewegten sich nicht, sie stand offenbar. Will fragte sich wieso, denn das Exemplar in der Realität funktionierte tadellos.  
„Ihre Uhr ist kaputt.“, murmelte er und Hannibal folgte seinem Blick.  
„Zeit spielt hier keine Rolle.“, erklärte er sanft.  
„Ich kann demnach hierbleiben, solange ich will?“  
„Wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist.“  
„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht gehen…“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Mason wird mich zurückholen.“  
Der Blick des Psychiaters verdüsterte sich ein wenig.  
„Womöglich.“, sagte er dann und Will konnte seinen Tonfall nicht deuten. Es war absurd, dass ihm dieser selbstgeschaffene, irreale Hannibal Lecter ebenso verschlossen blieb, wie sein Pendant in der Realität. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln den Kopf schütteln.  
„Und ich kann nichts tun.“, sagte er dann.  
„Sie können überleben.“, schlug Hannibal vor.  
„Das liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Überleben ist nicht nur eine Frage des Willens. Mein Körper erträgt nur ein gewisses Maß an Schmerz und Gewalt…“  
Darauf schwieg Hannibal wieder. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr, was er möglicherweise dazu zu sagen hatte. Will hielt sich an dem Blick der warmen, braunen Augen fest und hörte weiter dem Knistern der Flammen zu. Er spürte, wie sein Geist sich trotz allem entspannte. Seinen Körper fühlte er in diesem Moment nicht und das war eine Wohltat.  
„Mason wird Sie nicht mehr lange im Geheimen foltern und demütigen.“, sagte der Psychiater schließlich.  
„Ich weiß. Er wird Sie…das heißt, Ihr…reales Gegenstück informieren.“  
„Somit besteht noch Hoffnung.“  
Der Profiler lachte bitter und leise auf.  
„Wollen Sie mich retten, Dr. Lecter?“  
„Glauben Sie, ich würde Sie sterben lassen?“  
„Es ist weniger eine Frage des Glaubens…ich kann Mason Verger nicht gut genug einschätzen…aber mir drängt sich in Momenten wie vorhin der Gedanke auf, dass er vielleicht eine Nummer zu groß für Sie ist…“  
Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue, diese Bemerkung hatte sein Ego angekratzt, was Will trotz allem eine gewisse Befriedigung verschaffte.  
„Sie glauben, er sei mir überlegen?“  
„Nicht zwangsläufig. Aber momentan hat er alle Trümpfe im Ärmel.“  
Lecter schwieg wieder ein paar Minuten lang und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wieso wünschen Sie sich, dass ausgerechnet ich Sie rette?“, fragte er und sprach damit stellvertretend die Frage aus, die Will sich selbst stellte. Das war einer der Vorteile dieser Welt in seinem Kopf. Sich Hannibal und das Sprechzimmer vor seinem inneren Auge heraufzubeschwören, half Will dabei, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sie ehrlich und ungefiltert vor sich auszubreiten.  
„Wieso nicht Jack Crawford?“, fügte Hannibal hinzu. Will dachte eine Weile über die Frage seines Gegenübers nach und entschied sich schließlich für eine ehrliche Antwort.  
„Ich schätze, weil ich tief in meinem Inneren will, dass ich Ihnen etwas bedeute…“  
Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. „Meine Motive unterscheiden sich im Grunde gar nicht so stark von Masons…ich möchte…dass diese ganze Sache hier Sie verletzt. Ich will…dass Ihr Leben sich einen Moment lang nur um mich dreht…ich will das, was Sie ursprünglich von mir wollten…“  
„Warum, Will?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
Diese Frage konnte der Profiler noch nicht ehrlich beantworten. Dazu war er noch nicht bereit.  
„Auch wenn mir der Gedanke widerstrebt, gerettet werden zu müssen.“, fügte er eilig hinzu. Hannibal schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, aber es wirkte ein wenig gezwungen. Er spürte, dass Will nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber der Profiler verbot ihm, noch weitere Fragen zu stellen. Das Bild verwandelte sich, Hannibals Sprechzimmer zerschmolz allmählich und der Psychiater verschwand ebenfalls. Als Will blinzelte, stand er am Ufer eines breiten Flusses. Auf der anderen Seite erblickte er den großen schwarzen Hirsch. Sein dunkles Fell verbarg die meisten Blessuren, aber dennoch konnte Will sehen, dass er verletzt war. Der Hirsch neigte sein Haupt vor ihm und legte sich dann auf den weichen Waldboden neben dem Ufer. Will hörte einen einzelnen Vogel in der Ferne zwitschern und sah das goldenen Sonnenlicht, das sich seinen Weg durch das grün-gelbe Blätterdach des Waldes suchte.  
Will ließ sich ebenfalls auf seiner Seite des Flusses nieder und blickte in das frische, klare Wasser. Aber anstelle von Fischen sah er Menschen vorbeischwimmen. Nackte, glänzende Körper, die sich mit den Wellen bewegten und das Wasser lebendig wirken ließen. Seltsamerweise erschreckte dieser Anblick den Profiler nicht. Er hatte etwas Hypnotisches an sich.  
Will konnte seinen Blick nur schwer davon abwenden.  
Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er ein Lachen und sah, wie Alana mit seinen Hunden über die Felder lief. Zufrieden schloss Will die Augen und spürte das warme Sonnenlicht auf seiner Haut. Es war eine Wohltat, besonders nach dem dunklen, kalten Marmor seiner Zelle. Will wünschte sich, für immer in dieser Welt in seinem Kopf bleiben zu können. Aber das war nicht möglich. Er spürte bereits jetzt, wie die Realität an ihm zog.  
Allerdings war er noch nicht bereit, nachzugeben. Er dachte über Hannibals Worte nach.  
Der Psychiater hatte ihm zum Überleben geraten. Das klang einfacher, als es in Wahrheit war. Aber Lecter hatte vollkommen recht. Will durfte und wollte Mason nicht gewinnen lassen. Und womöglich würde er die ganzen Horrorprozeduren besser überstehen, wenn er sich danach immer wieder in seinen Kopf zurückzog. Mason würde Hannibal wissen lassen, dass er den Profiler in seiner Gewalt hatte. Schließlich ging es ihm in erster Linie um ihn und nicht um Will.  
Und Hannibal würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Wer den Chesapeake-Ripper reizte, wurde bestraft. Will klammerte sich förmlich an diesem Gedanken fest. Er musste abwarten und durchhalten. Irgendwie. Verger würde einen Fehler begehen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und bis dahin musste Will sich zusammenreißen. Und er musste Mason genauer beobachten. Will war zu abgelenkt gewesen, um willentlich auf seine Empathiefähigkeit zurückzugreifen, aber das würde er irgendwie ändern müssen. Es war wichtig, dass er lernte Verger besser einzuschätzen. Vielleicht fand er dann eine Möglichkeit, Mason den Spaß an seinem kleinen Spiel zu verderben. In Anbetracht dessen, was der Profiler bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte, spielte es keine große Rolle, ob er sich während der Prozedur gefügig oder widerspenstig gab. Wenn er zu still und zu lethargisch war, fühlte Mason sich dazu angespornt, ihn zum Schreien zu bringen. Und wenn Will tatsächlich seine Würde aufgab und zum Flehen verführt war, wollte Mason ihn dafür bestrafen.  
Wenn es ihm doch nur gelingen würde, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.  
Aber das war so gut wie unmöglich. Jetzt war es einfach, Pläne zu schmieden und Vorsätze zu wahren. Aber wenn Mason erneut auftauchen würde, um ihn weiter zu quälen, würden wohl all diese Pläne schnellstens aus dem metaphorischen Fenster fliegen. Schon alleine, weil Will sich aufgrund der Einwirkung der Drogen so hilflos und verwirrt fühlte.  
Und auch ohne Drogeneinfluss waren die Schmerzen so stark, dass sie jeden Gedanken in seinem Kopf auslöschten.  
Der Profiler öffnete die Augen und blickte wieder zu dem anderen Ufer des breiten Flusses herüber. Der Hirsch lag noch immer im Gras und schnaubte leise. Seine Ohren zuckten, als vernehme er ein Geräusch. Will hätte seine Hände in diesem Moment gerne in dem weichen, warmen Fell vergraben. Aber der Hirsch war unerreichbar für ihn. Und er sammelte seine Kräfte. Will würde dasselbe tun. Wenn Mason ihn nicht umbringen wollte, musste er ihm eine kleine Pause gönnen.  
Und diese würde der Profiler nutzen, so gut es eben ging. Wenn er doch nur dazu in der Lage gewesen, in Masons Gegenwart in die Welt in seinem Kopf zu flüchten und alles was Verger ihm antat einfach auszublenden, so wie er in diesem Moment seine Zelle ausblendete.  
„Halte durch.“, hörte er Hannibals Stimme von irgendwo her sagen.  
Weil Will in diesem Augenblick wollte, dass er das sagte. Immer wieder ließ er das warme Timbre von Hannibals Stimme durch seinen Kopf fließen. Er hielt sich an dieser Stimme fest, wie schon während Masons erster Attacke.  
Der Hirsch legte die Ohren an und schloss die Augen.  
Der Fluss war immer noch voll von schwimmenden Körpern.  
Will sah eine Angel an einem Baumstamm lehnen, unweit von seinem Standpunkt entfernt. Er griff danach und band den Köder fest. Dann warf er ihn aus und sah zu, wie die Schnur sich mit den Wellen des Wassers bewegte.  
Der feucht glänzende Körper, den er schließlich aus dem Wasser zog, wies eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zu Mason Verger auf. Will hörte ein Knacken hinter sich und sah etwas zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen hindurchhuschen. Der Himmel verdüsterte sich und die Sonne verschwand. Auch der große Hirsch am anderen Ufer war verschwunden. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde es Nacht in Wills Kopf. Aber er verspürte keine Furcht, als das Knacken erneut ertönte.  
Auch dann nicht, als der Wendigo zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Er bewegte sich mehr wie ein Tier, nicht wie ein Mensch. Seine Gliedmaßen waren sehr dünn und ein wenig zu lang. In einer zittrigen Geste streckte er den Arm nach Will aus und der Profiler trat zur Seite.  
Dann sah er zu, wie sich das Geweih und die Krallen des Wendigos in den Körper von Masons Doppelgänger bohrten und die blasse Haut mit roten Striemen durchzogen. Will wandte den Blick auch dann nicht ab, als ein feuchtes Reißen ertönte. Er sah dem Monster zu, wie es tötete und wie es fraß. Und er verspürte nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Abneigung dagegen.


	4. Kimochi

Kimochi (jap.) = "Gefühl"

 

 

„Mr. Verger, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, fragte Hannibal süffisant, als Mason sein Sprechzimmer betrat. Auf diesen Moment hatte er gewartet, seit er vor zwei Tagen Wills Haus verlassen und sich über Mason als möglichen Täter Gedanken gemacht hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Verger nicht einmal angerufen, sondern war unangemeldet erschienen. Hannibal war im Stillen dankbar dafür, dass er gerade in den zwei Stunden aufgetaucht war, in denen er keinen Patienten hatte. Zwar hätte er es genossen, Mason warten zu lassen und ihm damit zu demonstrieren, wie unverfroren sein Verhalten war, aber in diesem Moment gab es Wichtigeres als die Demonstration seiner Überlegenheit.  
„Die Gespräche mit Ihnen waren durchaus interessant, Dr. Lecter. Ich glaube, Sie haben mir geholfen.“, sagte Mason mit einem Lächeln, das stark darauf hindeutete, dass er Hannibal und seine Arbeit in keiner Weise ernstnahm. Sein Tonfall war beinahe schon sarkastisch.  
„Es ist erfreulich, dass Sie so empfinden.“, erwiderte Hannibal dennoch ruhig. Er ließ Mason keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen und scannte ihn regelrecht, allerdings so unauffällig wie möglich. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte Verger wie immer. Er hatte seinen weißen Mantel achtlos auf der Sessellehne abgelegt und schritt in einem hellgrauen Anzug zu einem der hohen Fenster in Hannibals Sprechzimmer. Da zu dem Anzug keine Jacke gehörte, sondern lediglich eine Weste, wurde Masons außerordentlich schlanke Gestalt deutlich hervorgehoben. Sein Kopf wirkte dadurch noch größer, unter anderem auch aufgrund seiner Frisur. Alles in allem wirkte er so, als könnte man ihn mit Leichtigkeit auseinanderbrechen. Aber das täuschte, wie Hannibal wusste. Mason war, auch wenn er die Drecksarbeit meist seinen Handlangern überließ, alles andere als schwach. Dennoch war Lecter ihm körperlich überlegen. Tatsächlich konnte Hannibal Verger gefährlich werden und das war beiden bewusst.  
Aber Mason demonstrierte mit seiner Körperhaltung deutlich, dass er den Psychiater weder respektierte, noch fürchtete. Er drehte ihm bedenkenlos den Rücken zu und präsentierte sich ihm so schamlos, dass Hannibal sich tatsächlich zurückhalten musste, um ihm nicht mit dem Skalpell die Halsschlagader zu durchtrennen.  
Verger genoss seine Überlegenheit und die schamlose Demonstration der selbigen. Aber es brauchte schon mehr als einen überheblichen, selbstgefälligen Millionärserben, um Hannibal Lecter aus der Ruhe zu bringen.  
Mason nahm endlich auf einem der Sessel Platz, schlug die Beine übereinander, legte die Hände in den Schoß und verschränkte seine Finger. Hannibal fiel ein münzgroßer rötlicher Fleck an Vergers rechtem Ringfinger auf. Getrocknetes Blut. Aber nicht sein Blut wie es schien, denn er hatte keinerlei Verletzungen an seinen Händen. Hannibal hatte den Blutfleck registriert und war nicht bereit, Mason die Genugtuung zu verschaffen, zu sehen wie er sich daran feststarrte. Er blickte gelassen in die großen Augen seines Gegenübers, die immer ein wenig hervorzuquellen schienen.  
„Margot ist noch immer unauffindbar.“, sagte Mason und legte den Kopf schief. „Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas von ihr gehört?“  
Hannibal zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte eine arglose Miene auf.  
„Sie hat mich ausgezahlt und mir mitgeteilt, dass sie meine Dienste nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen wird. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört.“  
„Interessant.“, gab Mason zurück und gab sich keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass er keinesfalls überzeugt war. Dabei hatte Hannibal nicht einmal gelogen. Tatsächlich hatte er seit Margots Abflug am Flughafen nichts mehr von ihr gehört.  
„Es ist sehr schmerzhaft für mich, nicht zu wissen wo sie sich aufhält. Als ihr Bruder fühle ich mich verpflichtet, auf das arme Ding achtzugeben.“, fuhr Verger theatralisch fort.  
„Natürlich.“  
Nun war es Hannibal, der keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung machte. Allerdings ging er dabei dennoch wesentlich subtiler vor, als Mason.  
„Wissen Sie, wie es sich anfühlt, etwas sehr Kostbares zu verlieren, Dr. Lecter?“  
„Sie haben Ihre Schwester als kostbar betrachtet?“  
Masons Blick verdüsterte sich, als Hannibal nicht auf seine Frage einging.  
„Natürlich. Aber es wundert mich nicht, dass Sie das überrascht. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für schreckliche Dinge sie Ihnen über mich erzählt hat. Margot ist sehr krank, wissen Sie. Und gelegentlich auch sehr verwirrt.“  
„Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht.“  
„Sie kennen sie nun einmal nicht so gut wie ich. Seit Papas Tod hatten wir nur noch einander, müssen Sie wissen. Ich bin alles, was ihr auf dieser Welt noch bleibt.“  
„Und doch hat sie Sie verlassen.“  
Hannibal sprach diese Worte wesentlich weniger genüsslich aus, als ihm in diesem Moment lieb war. Aber er wollte sich zu nichts hinreißen lassen. Mason Verger würde es nicht schaffen, ihn zu provozieren. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als sonst.  
„Ich glaube eher, dass sie mir genommen wurde.“, erwiderte Mason kühl. „Und ich verabscheue es wirklich zutiefst, wenn man mir mein Eigentum wegnimmt.“  
„Margot ist ein menschliches Wesen. Und dennoch betrachten Sie sie als Ihr Eigentum?“, fragte Hannibal unschuldig. Mason verzog die Lippen zu einem unechten Lächeln.  
„Diese Einschätzung sollten Sie mir überlassen, Dr. Lecter. Sie waren Margots Therapeut, mehr nicht. Und dennoch drängt sich mir der Eindruck auf, dass Sie Ihre Kompetenzen weit überschritten haben.“  
„Das ist äußerst bedauerlich.“  
Hannibals recht knappe und sichere Antworten reizten Mason, das konnte er deutlich erkennen. Verger erhob sich und trat wieder zu dem Fenster, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Wie ein Herrscher, der sein Imperium überblickte. Zumindest seine Haltung war tadellos, das musste man ihm lassen. Mason wusste ganz genau, wie er sich entsprechend inszenieren konnte. Im Moment wollte er Hannibal seine Macht demonstrieren und trat ihm erhobenen Hauptes gegenüber, mit gerader Wirbelsäule und sicheren Schritten. Aber Lecter ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
„Das ist der Nachteil daran, wenn man seine Mitmenschen in sein Herz lässt, Dr. Lecter. Man wird dadurch so…“, er machte eine genüssliche Pause, „angreifbar.“  
„Margot ist Ihre Schwester. Eine Bindung zu ihr ist vollkommen natürlich und äußerst schwer zu zerstören. Sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen und somit war sie ein wichtiger Faktor Ihrer Sozialisation.“  
Natürlich wusste Hannibal ganz genau, dass Mason diese Phrasen und Erklärungen nicht hören wollte. Er war nicht hier, um seine Emotionen von Hannibal auseinanderpflücken zu lassen. Es ärgerte ihn sichtlich, dass Lecter die Andeutungen, die er ihm vor die Füße warf, ignorierte. Er fragte sich, ob Verger von seinem Verdacht wusste. Zweifellos zog er es allmählich in Erwägung. Mason war nicht dumm, er spürte sehr wohl, was Hannibal mit ihm trieb.  
Der Psychiater musste vorsichtig sein, er durfte den Bogen nicht überspannen. Wenn Mason sicher war, dass Hannibal von Wills Entführung wusste, bestand die Gefahr, dass er dichtmachte. Dann würde er Lecter um jeden weiteren Hinweis betteln lassen. Aber diesen Gefallen würde der Psychiater ihm nicht tun.  
„Es ist sehr einsam auf meinem Anwesen, so ganz ohne Margot.“  
„Haben Sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu ersetzen?“  
Mason grinste wieder und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge.  
„Aber, Dr. Lecter! Wie könnte ich meine Schwester ersetzen? Wo wir doch durch unser Blut verbunden sind, wie Sie so eben festgestellt haben.“  
Darauf schwieg Hannibal und spürte, wie Mason ihn taxierte.  
„Papa hat mir schon früh gezeigt, wie man die Fettschicht eines Schweines prüft.“, fuhr Verger fort. „Es ist wirklich nicht schwer. In erster Linie braucht man eine ruhige Hand und ein gutes Messer. Aber manche Schweine besitzen gar keine Fettschicht. Man prüft die Tiefe und stellt fest, dass da im Grunde nichts ist. Nur Haut. Aber in Hinblick auf die Reaktion der Schweine, spielt das natürlich keine Rolle. Sie quieken dennoch. Ein außerordentlich einzigartiges Geräusch, müssen Sie wissen.“  
Er stieß ein gackerndes Lachen aus, das unangenehm in Hannibals Kopf widerhallte.  
„Aber man muss vorsichtig sein und darf es nicht übertreiben. Sonst läuft man Gefahr, das kleine Schweinchen zu töten. Und das wäre doch ausgesprochen schade, finden Sie nicht auch?“  
„Letzten Endes läuft es unweigerlich auf das Schlachten der Tiere hinaus. Zumindest in Ihrem Betrieb, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“, erwiderte Lecter.  
„Allerdings. Aber manche Schweine sind zu kostbar zum Schlachten. Manche Schweine stechen aus der Masse hervor. Das ist natürlich ausgesprochen selten der Fall.“  
„Und was geschieht dann mit diesen Schweinen?“  
„Nun, man füttert sie, hält sie am Leben und gibt auf sie Acht. Aber dennoch darf man nicht vergessen, die Fettschicht dann und wann zu prüfen. Schließlich will man doch über ihre körperliche Entwicklung im Bilde bleiben. Und dann entscheidet man eines Tages, ob sie sich zur Zucht eignen.“  
„Haben Sie alle Tiere die Sie schlachten selbst gezüchtet?“, fragte Hannibal und machte nicht den Fehler, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Nichts an ihm deutete auch nur ansatzweise daraufhin, dass ihn das Thema persönlich in irgendeiner Art und Weise interessierte. Er gab sich vollkommen professionell und objektiv, so als ging es in ihrer Unterhaltung tatsächlich um die Schweinezucht.  
„Fast alle. Aber erst vor kurzem ist mir ein außerordentlich interessantes Exemplar zugelaufen.“  
„Ist das so?“  
Mason nickte.  
„Oh ja. Und Schweine sind bei weitem nicht so unsensibel, wie jedermann denkt, müssen Sie wissen. Wenn sie wollen, sind sie ähnlich aufnahmefähig wie ein Hund oder ein anderes Haustier. Und sie gewöhnen sich an die Menschen, die sich um sie kümmern. Mein neues Exemplar ist noch nicht an mich gewöhnt, was ausgesprochen bedauerlich ist. Es sträubt sich in einer äußerst unangenehmen Art und Weise.“  
„Womöglich sehnt es sich nach seinem früheren Besitzer?“  
Mason bleckte die Zähne, als er grinste.  
„Womöglich.“, erwiderte er mit einer kühlen Ruhe. „Aber das spielt leider absolut keine Rolle. Denn jetzt gehört es mir. Mir allein. Und damit wird es sich abfinden müssen. Denn je mehr es sich sträubt, desto drastischere Maßnahmen muss ich einleiten…“  
Für einen Moment hing der Satz zwischen ihnen im Raum. Noch immer sahen sie sich in die Augen und keiner war gewillt, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Es erforderte Hannibals ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um keine Abscheu und Härte in seinen Augen aufflackern zu lassen.  
„Fürchten Sie nicht, mit dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer in einen Konflikt zu geraten?“, fragte er tonlos.  
Mason zuckte achtlos die Schultern und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
„Das ist vollkommen belanglos.“, sagte er in einem leichten, verträumten Tonfall.  
„Er könnte es zurückverlangen.“  
„Aber das würde ihm nichts bringen. Ich habe den Wert dieses Tieres erkannt, Dr. Lecter. Und wenn ich es erst einmal gebrandmarkt habe, wird es rechtmäßig mir gehören. Natürlich füllt es nur bedingt die Lücke, die Margot in meinem Herzen hinterlassen hat. Aber ich schätze, man muss sich mit dem zufriedengeben, was man bekommt.“  
Seine Stimme hatte einen sanften, beinahe liebevollen Ton angenommen. Seine Augen wanderten suchend über Hannibals Gesicht, er gierte nach einer Reaktion, oder auch nur dem Hauch eines Kontrollverlustes. Hannibal tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht, sondern gab sich reserviert und distanziert. Er ließ das Feuer, das in ihm brannte, nicht nach außen dringen.  
Befriedigt betrachtete er einen Anflug von Enttäuschung in Masons Miene. Verger hatte zweifellos mit mehr gerechnet, das stand fest. Und Hannibal hatte den schlimmen Verdacht, dass er seine Enttäuschung an Will auslassen würde. Um Lecter damit stellvertretend zu bestrafen.  
„Wo wir gerade von Tieren sprechen“, sagte er und erhob sich, „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich zu meinen zurückkehren. Schließlich will ich nicht, dass sie mir auf einmal noch weglaufen.“  
Als Hannibal ihm die Hand reichte und ihn aus dem Sprechzimmer begleitete, vernahm er deutlich Wills Geruch, der an Masons Haut und seiner Kleidung klebte.

 

Jack Crawford blickte zweifelnd zu Hannibal auf und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wer ist Mason Verger?“, fragte er.  
„Der Erbe dieses riesigen Schlachthofes.“, erklärte Alana an Hannibals Stelle. „Ich habe schon von ihm gehört.“  
Sie saß neben Lecter vor dem Schreibtisch in Jacks Büro und sah zu, wie dieser sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Beine übereinanderschlug. Hannibal und Alana hatten ihn eigentlich im Labor angetroffen, doch der Psychiater hatte darum gebeten, die Unterhaltung der Diskretion wegen in seinem Büro fortzuführen. Jack hatte zugestimmt, wirkte allerdings gereizt und unruhig. Auch er sorgte sich um den verschwunden Profiler, das war unschwer zu erkennen. Und die Parallele zu der Sache mit Miriam Lass musste ihn wahnsinnig machen.  
„Was hat er mit Will Graham zu tun?“, fragte Jack und auch Alana blickte Hannibal abwartend an.  
„Ich kann Ihnen leider aufgrund meiner Schweigepflicht keine genaueren Angaben über Wills oder meine Beziehung zu ihm und die Hintergründe des ganzen geben. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass er etwas mit Wills Verschwinden zu tun hat.“  
„Wieso?“, wollte Alana wissen.  
„Ich hatte gestern eine Sitzung mit ihm und er hat gewisse Andeutungen gemacht.“  
„Will betreffend?“, fragte Jack.  
„Indirekt.“  
Hannibal sah seinem Gegenüber deutlich an, dass er nicht überzeugt war. Und wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Der Psychiater hatte im Grunde keinen einzigen Beweis für seine Theorie und konnte sie nicht einmal ausführlich genug erklären, ohne seine Schweigepflicht zu verletzen. Abgesehen davon hatte Jack sich schon in dem Gedanken verrannt, der Chesapeake-Ripper habe Will entführt.  
„Sie wissen, dass ich sehr viel von Ihnen halte, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte er zögernd. „Aber ohne einen dringenden Verdacht sind mir die Hände gebunden. Wir können nicht einfach bei Mr. Verger aufkreuzen und sein Haus oder seine Höfe auf den Kopf stellen. Abgesehen davon, welchen Grund hätte er, Will zu entführen?“  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“  
„Aber Sie haben eine Vermutung.“, stellte Alana fest. Zumindest sie schien Hannibal zu glauben, aber womöglich lag das auch nur daran, dass sie die Untätigkeit, zu der sie verdammt war, nicht mehr ertrug und endlich ein Stück vorankommen wollte. Hannibals Verdacht war der Hoffnungsschimmer, an den sie sich klammerte.  
„Behalten Sie ihn im Auge, wenn Sie sich sicher sind, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas dran ist.“, schlug Jack vor. „Im Moment kann ich nichts für Sie tun.“  
Obwohl Hannibal mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, enttäuschte sie ihn. Es machet ihn wahnsinnig, dass er nichts tun konnte und von dem abhängig war, was Mason Verger zu ihm durchsickern ließ. Natürlich konnte er Jacks Dilemma nachvollziehen. Mason würde vorgesorgt haben, selbst wenn sie seine Räumlichkeiten durchsuchen würden, würden sie vermutlich nichts finden. Bei all dem Geld und dem Einfluss den er hatte, konnte er Will überall untergebracht haben.  
Hannibal spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich selbst einmal auf Masons Ländereien umzusehen, verwarf ihn aber im selben Moment wieder. Vermutlich war das genau das, was Mason provozieren wollte.  
„Abgesehen davon gehe ich noch immer davon aus, dass der Chesapeake-Ripper seine Hände im Spiel hat.“, fügte Jack hinzu. Hannibal seufzte innerlich. Wenn es doch nur so gewesen wäre.  
Als Jack sich wieder ins Labor zurückgezogen hatte, verließen Hannibal und Alana gemeinsam das FBI-Gebäude.  
„Was haben Sie gegen ihn in der Hand?“, wollte die Psychiaterin wissen, als sie zum Parkplatz gingen. Ein kalter Windstoß fegte ihnen entgegen und wirbelte Alanas dunkles, schweres Haar durcheinander. Sie strich sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte Hannibal besorgt in die Augen.  
„Nicht sehr viel, wie ich leider zugeben muss. Lediglich ein paar Andeutungen und meinen Geruchssinn.“  
„Ihren Geruchssinn?“  
„Als Mason Verger bei mir war, konnte ich Will an ihm riechen.“  
Alana wirkte im ersten Moment ein wenig verwundert, allerdings nicht ungläubig. Sie war über Hannibals Fähigkeiten im Bilde und wusste sehr gut, dass er Gerüche wahrnehmen konnte, die anderen Menschen verborgen blieben.  
„Sind Sie sicher?“, fragte sie und er sah wieder die Hoffnung in ihren Augen aufblitzen.  
„Vollkommen sicher.“  
Wills Geruch würde ich unter tausenden erkennen, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.  
„Und er hat Ihrer Ansicht nach auch ein Motiv?“  
Hannibal nickte.  
„Es geht dabei weniger um Will und mehr um etwas, was ich getan habe. Mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu leider nicht sagen.“  
„Der Nachteil der Schweigepflicht.“, murmelte sie und rieb sich fröstelnd über die Oberarme.  
„Was für ein Mensch ist Mason Verger? Die Dinge, die ich über ihn gehört habe, bezogen sich nur auf sein Geschäft.“, fragte sie dann weiter. Hannibal blickte zu dem grauen Himmel hinauf. Vermutlich würde es schon bald wieder schneien. Der Winter in Baltimore und Umgebung war meistens sehr schneereich und hartnäckig.  
„Ich möchte Sie nur ungerne anlügen, aber ich fürchte, dass meine ehrliche Einschätzung Sie beunruhigen könnte.“  
„Ich bin bereits mehr als nur beunruhigt. Schlimmer kann es ohnehin nicht mehr werden.“, wehrte Alana ab.  
„Mason Verger ist grausam, sadistisch veranlagt, größenwahnsinnig, manipulativ und ausgesprochen gefährlich.“  
Der Blick der Psychiaterin verdüsterte sich, während sie Hannibals Einschätzung zuhörte. Zweifellos hatte sie mit etwas anderem gerechnet. Aber nichts von dem was Hannibal gesagt hatte, war gelogen oder übertrieben. Mason vereinte tatsächlich all diese Eigenschaften. Zu Wills Nachteil.  
Alana blickte nun ebenfalls zu dem grauen Himmel hinauf, als suche sie dort nach einer Antwort.  
„Also ist Will entweder in der Gewalt des Chesapeake-Rippers oder in der Mason Vergers. Beides ausgesprochen düstere Vorstellungen…Hannibal…“  
„Ja?“  
„Was glauben Sie…wird Mason Verger mit Will machen, wenn er ihn tatsächlich in seiner Gewalt hat?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Alana. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“  
Das war eine Lüge. Hannibal konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, was Mason dem Profiler tagtäglich antat. Schon vor Margots Verschwinden war Mason eine tickende Zeitbombe gewesen. Und jetzt ließ er all seine Frustration an Will aus. Aber das musste Alana nicht wissen. Diese Information hätte ihr lediglich schlaflose Nächte bereitet, mehr nicht. Und das wollte Hannibal ihr ersparen. Es reichte, wenn er sich damit quälte.  
„Gott, ich wünschte…ich hätte Jack damals davon abgehalten, Will einzusetzen.“, murmelte Alana.  
„Er sollte in einem Hörsaal Studenten ausbilden und nicht…in die Fänge eines Psychopathen geraten…“  
„Sie trifft keine Schuld.“, sagte Hannibal aufrichtig. Tatsächlich war er ihr ausgesprochen dankbar dafür, dass sie Jack damals nicht aufgehalten hatte. Denn wenn sie es getan hätte, wären Will und Hannibal sich vermutlich nie begegnet.  
„Ich weiß…und vielleicht trifft Jack auch keine Schuld, aber…ich fühle mich einfach so schrecklich hilflos.“  
Da sind Sie nicht die Einzige, dachte Hannibal, aber er sprach es nicht aus. Er mochte Alana, sehr sogar. Aber er wollte vor ihr nicht mehr Schwächen als nötig bekennen. Außerdem hätte ihr das in diesem Moment wohl kaum weitergeholfen.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass Will nicht…dass er…noch am Leben ist.“, sagte Alana schließlich.  
„Mason Verger klang nicht, als hätte er ihn getötet.“  
„Aber wenn er ihn tatsächlich entführt hat, ich meine…was hat er mit ihm vor? Er kann ihn doch nicht ewig festhalten. Irgendein Ziel muss er doch verfolgen.“  
Das war ein berechtigter Einwand. Aber Hannibal ging bei Mason schon lange nicht mehr von einem rational denkenden Individuum aus. Niemand konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, was genau in seinem Kopf vorging. Zweifellos wollte er Hannibal dafür bestrafen, dass er Margit geholfen hatte. Aber Alana hatte durchaus recht. Er konnte den Profiler doch nicht für immer festhalten, irgendwann musste ihm die Lust vergehen. Andererseits hatte Mason seine Schwester ebenfalls seit Jahren misshandelt, ohne die Motivation zu verlieren. Er war grausam, weil er die Grausamkeit genoss. Womöglich brauchte er sie sogar in seinem Leben.  
Hannibal glaubte nicht, dass Verger vorhatte, Will zu töten. Damit wäre das Spiel beendet und sein Druckmittel gegen Lecter hinfällig. Aber trotzdem stand Will keine verheißungsvolle Zukunft bevor, wenn Hannibal ihn nicht bald da rausholte.  
„Ich werde ihn weiter im Auge behalten und kann nur hoffen, dass ich etwas finden kann, was ihn belastet…“, versprach Hannibal. Und sein Versprechen galt in diesem Moment nicht nur Alana.

 

„Sie sind wach, wie ich sehe. Sehr gut, Mr. Graham.“  
Carlo hatte Mason einen Stuhl vor die Gitterstäbe gestellt, auf dem Verger nun Platz nahm. Will setzte sich ebenfalls aufrecht hin, um seinem Peiniger in die Augen sehen zu können. Zwar hatten Masons Ärzte ihm keinerlei Schmerzmittel verabreicht, aber dennoch fühlte er sich dank der Verbände ein klein wenig besser. Schon allein, weil die Wunden dadurch geschützt wurden. Und dass Mason keine Anstalten machte, seine Zelle zu betreten und sich erneut an ihm auszutoben, beruhigte ihn ebenfalls ein wenig. Verger war gezwungen, Will eine Pause zu gönnen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass der Profiler seinen Verletzungen erlag.  
„Dr. Lecter hat sich als äußerst unkooperativ erwiesen.“, sagte Mason und runzelte beleidigt die Stirn.  
„Was haben Sie von ihm erwartet?“, fragte Will. „Dass er die Kontrolle verliert?“  
Es war nicht ungefährlich, so direkt mit Mason zu sprechen und für einen Moment fürchtete Will, er hätte zu viel gewagt. Doch Verger blickte ihn nur kurz überrascht an, offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Will bereits wieder sprechen konnte.  
„Ich konnte spüren, wie es in ihm brodelte. Aber er hatte sich außerordentlich gut unter Kontrolle.“  
„Er wird Ihnen nicht das geben, was Sie von ihm wollen.“  
Will hatte durch den kleinen Ausflug in die Welt in seinem Kopf tatsächlich etwas an Kraft gewonnen. Und so lange er sich nicht bewegte, waren sogar die Schmerzen erträglich. Bis auf die Stelle, an der Mason ihn mit der Zigarette verbrannt hatte.  
„Was will ich denn?“, fragte Verger mit einem bösen Lächeln.  
„Sie sagten, Sie wollen einen Sprung in seiner Fassade provozieren. Aber diesen Gefallen wird er ihnen nicht tun. Selbst wenn er weiß, dass Sie mich in Ihrer Gewalt haben, wird er sich nicht zu einer Kurzschlussreaktion hinreißen lassen. Sie können ihn nicht provozieren.“  
„Das befürchte ich auch.“, sagte Mason leise und nachdenklich. „Womöglich muss ich den Druck ein wenig verstärken?“  
Seine Stimme klang tatsächlich ratsuchend und so unschuldig, wie ein Kind das eine Erklärung von seinen Eltern für einen ihm unverständlichen Sachverhalt forderte. Diese Seite an Mason beunruhigte Will noch immer zutiefst. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden konnte seine Stimmung vollkommen umschlagen und der Profiler hätte lieber gewusst, woran er mit ihm war.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, dass Sie hier sind. Denken Sie, er wird nach Ihnen suchen?“  
Wollte er tatsächlich Wills Einschätzung hören? Oder spielte er nur wieder eines seiner Spielchen?  
Mason klatschte laut in die Hände und Will zuckte zusammen.  
„Kommen Sie schon, Mr. Graham. Etwas schneller, wenn ich bitten darf.“, sagte er ungeduldig. „Das war doch eine einfache Frage.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er nach mir suchen wird.“  
„Na sehen Sie, es geht doch. Und wieso glauben Sie das?“  
„Weil er vermutlich denkt, dass Sie damit rechnen. Hannibal wird…gar nichts tun.“  
Das war keine beruhigende Erkenntnis und die Tatsache, dass Will für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über seine Stimme verlor und leicht resigniert klang, schien Mason zu amüsieren.  
„Also lässt er Sie einfach sterben?“  
„Er weiß, dass Sie mich nicht töten werden. Ich bin Ihr Druckmittel gegen ihn. Und das wissen Sie.“  
„Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann, Mr. Graham.“  
Verger lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte die Beine aus, während er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er saß ein bisschen da wie ein Teenager und wirkte in dieser Position tatsächlich wesentlich jünger.  
„Glauben Sie, dass ich Hannibal Lecter dazu bringen kann, vor mir auf die Knie zu gehen und zu flehen?“, fragte er.  
Will schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln.  
„Niemals.“, erwiderte er dann und Mason hob eine Augenbraue, als er seinen scharfen Tonfall bemerkte.  
„Nein?“, fragte er in gespielter Unschuld.  
„Nein.“, erwiderte Will. „Hannibal Lecter lässt sich von niemandem seine Dominanz oder seine Würde nehmen. Er würde eher sterben, als sich vor Ihnen zu demütigen. Und abgesehen davon…habe ich Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass Sie die Beziehung zwischen mir und ihm überinterpretieren.“  
„Sie glauben also, dass Sie ihm nichts bedeuten?“  
„Jedenfalls nicht genug, um das zu tun, was Sie von ihm verlangen wollen.“  
Mason legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn eindringlich und ein wenig amüsiert.  
„Sagen Sie mir, Mr. Graham, wünschen Sie sich, dass es anders wäre?“  
Mit dieser Frage hatte der Profiler nicht gerechnet.  
„N-Nein…“, sagte er irritiert, doch Mason schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.  
„Nicht lügen, Mr. Graham.“  
„Das war keine Lüge.“  
„Ich meine es ernst, wenn Sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, die Arbeit meiner Ärzte zunichte zu machen und die hübschen weißen Verbände aufzureißen. Und Ihre Wunden gleich mit.“  
Das war keine leere Drohung und Will schluckte bei diesem Gedanken. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Sie müssen zwischen dem, was wahr ist und dem was Sie hören wollen, unterscheiden.“, sagte er vorsichtig. Mason grinste und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Dazu bin ich durchaus in der Lage, Mr. Graham. Ich frage mich lediglich, wieso Sie so ein Problem damit haben, über Ihre Beziehung zu Hannibal Lecter zu sprechen. Schließlich ist es sein Name, den Sie während unseres kleinen Spielchens ununterbrochen schreien.“  
„Unter der Einwirkung von Folter sagt man so einiges.“, verteidigte sich Will tonlos.  
Mason stieß wieder sein unangenehm blechernes Lachen aus.  
„Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Graham, es gibt keinen Moment, in dem man ehrlicher ist. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung.“  
Für einen Moment begann Will sich zu fragen, ob Mason selbst einst Opfer von Misshandlungen gewesen war. Aber er fand keinen Hinweis darauf in seinem Blick oder in seinem Verhalten. Mason war sich seiner Überlegenheit so bewusst, dass er es nicht nötig hatte, sich etwas zu beweisen. Er wirkte nicht so, als wollte er sich durch seine Grausamkeiten an irgendjemandem rächen. Er hatte lediglich Freude daran.  
Nein, dachte Will abfällig. Dir ist noch kein Leid zugefügt worden. Du warst schon immer der Peiniger.  
„Andere kämen womöglich auf die Idee, um Gnade zu winseln oder zumindest anstandshalber meinen Namen zu schreien. Aber Sie nicht. Nein, immer heißt es nur Hannibal hier, Hannibal da. Sie schreien, keuchen und flüstern seinen Namen, wie ein Gebet.“  
Hatte Will wirklich so oft Lecters Namen gesagt? Das war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Der Schmerz hatte ihn geblendet und er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er zu Mason gesagt hatte und was nicht. Aber welchen Grund sollte Verger haben, ihn diesbezüglich anzulügen?  
„Sie könnten sich auch einfach aus dem klassischen Repertoire bedienen und solche simplen Sachen wie ``Nein`` oder ``bitte nicht`` rufen.“, schlug Mason im Plauderton vor und zog eine Schnute. Seine Stimme und seine ganze Präsenz strapazierten Wills Nerven. In Situationen wie diesen fühlte er sich beinahe noch mehr ausgeliefert, als während der Folter.  
„Aber nein.“, schloss Verger, stellte die Füße auf den Boden und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. „Alles was Sie von sich geben, ist sein Name.“  
Seine Stimme war dunkler und warnender geworden, aber sie klang auch fast ein wenig überrascht.  
„Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt.“, sagte Will vorsichtig.  
„Nein? Keine Idee? Na kommen Sie, Mr. Graham. Zumindest eine Vermutung müssen Sie doch haben.“  
„Womöglich…glaube ich, dass er der einzige ist, der es mit Ihnen aufnehmen kann.“  
„Und wieso glauben Sie das?“  
„Weil ich weiß, wozu er fähig ist.“  
„Sie wissen auch, wozu ich fähig bin.“, gab Verger zu bedenken und in seinen Augen funkelte echtes Interesse. Aber der Profiler spürte, dass er sich dennoch auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Ein falsches Wort und Mason konnte die Nerven verlieren.  
„Glauben Sie, dass Dr. Lecters Grad an Grausamkeit den meinen übersteigt?“, fragte er lauernd. Will spürte, wie er zu schwitzen begann. Keinesfalls wollte er Masons Zorn auf sich ziehen und er hätte die Frage am liebsten unbeantwortet stehen lassen. Aber das würde Verger nicht dulden. Und wenn Will sich zu sehr auf seine Seite schlug, würde Mason merken, dass er log.  
„Ich warte, Mr. Graham.“  
„I-ich…weiß es nicht. Das kann man nicht vergleichen.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil Hannibal anderen Motiven folgt.“  
Darauf schwieg Mason einen Moment und seine Stirn legte sich wieder in Falten. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern.  
„Ich erinnere mich an Ihren Prozess, Mr. Graham. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie behauptet, Dr. Lecter sei der Chesapeake-Ripper…“  
Will nickte lediglich und sah, wie Mason nachdenklich seine Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchtete.  
„Und nachdem was Sie so andeuten stellt sich mir die Frage, ob Sie damit recht haben.“  
Wieso sollte Will Hannibal verteidigen? Es lagen keine Beweise gegen ihn vor, weder Will, noch Jack, noch irgendjemand sonst hatte ihn fassen können. Wieso sollte Mason nicht erfahren, wer sich hinter dem Chesapeake-Ripper verbarg? Es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Und erst recht nichts an Wills Situation ändern.  
„Das ist wirklich überaus interessant.“, sagte Mason, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten und für einen Moment schien es, als spiegele sich echte Bewunderung in seinen Augen. Doch dann fixierte er wieder Will und ein lauernder Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Fürchten Sie ihn, Mr. Graham?“  
„Nein.“, antwortete Will wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Und warum nicht?“  
„Weil er…mir nichts tun wird…“  
„Wieso glauben Sie das?“  
„Sie wissen, wieso.“  
„Ich möchte es von Ihnen hören, Mr. Graham. Kommen Sie, wir sind schon so weit gekommen. Jetzt machen Sie mich doch nicht unglücklich! Also, wieso tötet Hannibal Lecter Sie nicht einfach?“  
„Weil er…mein Freund sein will.“, sagte Will schließlich. Mason verzog das Gesicht und ein bedauernder Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, der Wills Herz in Panik schneller schlagen ließ.  
„Beinahe richtig, Mr. Graham.“, sagte er dann.  
Allmählich verlor Will die Geduld und die Nerven. Dieses Geplänkel belastete ihn beinahe noch mehr als die körperlichen Schmerzen. Mason spielte mit ihm, wie die Katze mit der Maus und das war ein schreckliches Gefühl.  
„Dann sagen Sie es mir.“, forderte er vorsichtig, ohne zu anmaßend zu klingen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Mason seufzte leise und blickte einen Moment verständnislos zu Boden.  
„Sie sind in der Tat ein sehr schwieriger Fall. Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich es Ihnen sage, nicht wahr?“  
Will nickte.  
„Dann passen Sie mal gut auf, Mr. Graham. Hannibal Lecter wird Ihnen in der Tat kein einziges Haar krümmen. Und Hannibal Lecter sitzt wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment in seinem Sprechzimmer und verflucht den Tag meiner Geburt. Sie wollen wissen, warum? Ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Weil er Sie liebt.“  
Das ist doch lächerlich, wollte Will sagen. Aber er tat es nicht. Erstens, weil er die Konsequenzen fürchtete und zweitens, weil es sich falsch anfühlte. Aber genauso falsch war es, dass Mason Verger sich anmaßte, zu verstehen was zwischen Will und seinem Psychiater vorging. Wie konnte er glauben, den vollkommenen Einblick in das ganze zu haben? Schließlich verstand Will sich stellenweise ja selbst nicht. Geschweige denn Hannibal.  
Er spürte, wie Mason ihn beobachtete und fühlte sich von seinem scharfen Blick durchbohrt.  
„Sie glauben wirklich nicht daran.“, stellte Verger ungläubig fest und lachte dann leise.  
„Zwischen uns…besteht eine gewisse Bindung,…eine Freundschaft, aber…“, verteidigte sich Will, doch Mason hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn.  
„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, Mr. Graham. Falsch, vollkommen falsch. Offenbar wissen Sie rein gar nichts über Freundschaft. Betrachten Sie doch einmal folgendes: Carlo ist mein Untergebener, aber dennoch verbindet uns gewissermaßen eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Diese äußert sich in absoluter Loyalität, verstehen Sie?“  
„Ja, aber ich…“  
Wieder hob Verger mahnend die Hand.  
„Unterlassen Sie es, mich zu unterbrechen! Also, wo war ich? Ach ja, wenn ich Carlo also darum bitte, Ihnen alle Knochen im Leib zu brechen, wird er es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tun. Und warum, Mr. Graham?“  
„Weil er Ihnen gegenüber loyal ist.“, erwiderte Will brav.  
„Sehr gut. Nun haben Sie etwas über Loyalität und Freundschaft gelernt. Wenn Sie nun hingehen und Ihren angeblichen Freund Dr. Lecter bitten, mir alle Knochen im Leib zu brechen, würde er es tun?“  
„Vermutlich.“  
„Mhm-Mhm. Aber nicht aus Loyalität, Mr. Graham. Carlo führt meine Befehle präzise und ordentlich aus, aber Ihr Dr. Lecter wird mit wesentlich mehr Eifer ans Werk gehen, wenn er etwas für Sie tut. Carlo will mir seine Loyalität beweisen, aber Dr. Lecter möchte Ihnen etwas vollkommen anderes beweisen. Alles was er für Sie tut, gleicht einem Geschenk. Was glauben Sie, wieso ich ausgerechnet Sie für mein Spiel ausgewählt habe? Es genügt nur ein Blick in Dr. Lecters Augen um zu sehen, wie sehr er sich nach Ihnen verzehrt. Als ich vorhin bei ihm war, konnte er zweifellos Ihren Geruch an meiner Haut vernehmen. Ihr Aftershave ist nebenbei bemerkt grauenvoll.“  
„Aber…“  
„Pscht! Ich war noch nicht fertig, Mr. Graham. Er hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle, wie ich bereits sagte. Er hat bei weitem nicht so reagiert, wie ich es mir erhofft habe. Aber dennoch hat es ihn fertig gemacht, ihren Geruch an meiner Haut zu riechen. Allein die Tatsache, dass ich Sie berührt habe, ist im Grunde mein Todesurteil.“  
Die letzten Worte klangen beinahe fröhlich, doch das täuschte nicht über den Tonfall hinweg, in dem Mason seinen kleinen Monolog gehalten hatte. Offenbar war nicht nur Will gut darin, seine Mitmenschen zu durchschauen. Es ängstigte ihn, dass Mason in so kurzer Zeit so vieles über Hannibal in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
„Also wirklich, Mr. Graham.“, sagte Mason und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Das müssen Sie doch gemerkt haben!“  
Er lachte erneut und verfiel wieder in eine etwas lockerere Sitzposition.  
„Mir ist es jedenfalls aufgefallen.“, fuhr er fort. „Und dann bekomme ich mit, wie Sie seinen Namen schreien, als wäre er Gott. Da stellen sich mir doch gewisse Fragen, Mr. Graham.“  
Will hörte ihm kaum noch zu. Das Chaos rotierte in seinem Inneren und für einen Moment fühlte er sich, als leide er wieder unter Enzephalitis. Hannibal Lecter war ein Monster. Ein Serienkiller. Er war gar nicht dazu in der Lage, zu lieben.  
Was Mason da sagte, war doch nur reine Provokation und Willkür.  
Was wusste er schon über Will, Hannibal und das, was zwischen ihnen vorging?  
„Sagen Sie bloß, jetzt habe ich Ihr Weltbild zerstört.“, fuhr Mason unbekümmert fort und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Will zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, doch Verger machte keine Anstalten, sich auch nur in die Nähe der Gitterstäbe zu begeben. Trotzdem erinnerte sich Will nur allzu gut an den Schmerz. Er würde Zigaretten nie mehr ohne Hintergedanken ansehen können.  
„Für einen Mann mit einer sogenannten Empathiefähigkeit, waren Sie ausgesprochen blind.“  
„Ja.“, murmelte Will abwesend und war sich dessen kaum bewusst. „Es scheint wohl so.“


	5. Niku

Niku (jap.) = "Fleisch"

 

„Wissen Sie, Dr. Lecter, ich habe in der letzten Woche interessante Erkenntnisse gewonnen…“  
Mason Verger saß Hannibal gegenüber, wie ein verwöhntes, aufmüpfiges Kind, das über seine Eltern triumphiert hatte.  
„Worauf beziehen sich diese Erkenntnisse?“, fragte der Psychiater so neutral wie möglich. Die Sitzungen mit Mason hatten schon immer an seinen Nerven gezerrt, aber jetzt war es noch schlimmer geworden. Zum einen hatte er diesen Termin beinahe herbeigesehnt, da die Chance bestand, etwas über Will zu erfahren, zum anderen hätte er Verger am liebsten für immer zum Schweigen gebracht und sich nie wieder mit ihm in einen Raum begeben.  
„Ich habe über die Beziehung nachgedacht, die Tiere zu ihren Herren aufbauen.“, fuhr Mason fort. Hannibal verabscheute es, wenn er ihm jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen musste. Normalerweise war er ein äußerst geduldiger Mensch, aber seine Sorge um Will strapazierte seine Nerven. Und Verger nutzte das schamlos aus. Zumindest diesen kleinen Triumph wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen.  
„Glauben Sie, dass es möglich ist, dass man einem Tier Liebe zuteilwerden lässt, und das Tier sich dessen nicht bewusst ist?“, fragte er dann. Hannibal musste zugeben, dass er sich über diese Frage wunderte. Er hatte mit einem Vortrag über die Vorzüge der Schweinezucht gerechnet.  
„Tiere folgen ihrem Instinkt und sind dadurch oft sensibler als Menschen.“  
„Ich wollte keine Biologiestunde, sondern Ihre ehrliche Meinung.“, unterbrach Mason ihn und Hannibal schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen“, sagte er dann und beantwortete damit Vergers anfängliche Frage in aller Kürze.  
„Tiere sind…recht loyale Geschöpfe.“, überlegte Mason. „Ich frage mich, wie lange es dauert, bis man sie umerzogen hat…“  
„Wozu umerzogen?“  
„Dazu, die Liebe, die man ihnen einst gegeben hat, zu vergessen.“  
„Manche Menschen glauben, dass die Bindung zwischen einem Tier und einem Menschen ewig hält, wenn sie erst einmal aufgebaut wurde.“  
„Gehören Sie zu diesen Menschen, Dr. Lecter?“  
„Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht.“  
Mason hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nein?“  
„Nein.“  
„Ich sprach doch von dem besonderen Exemplar, das mir zugelaufen ist…“  
„Ich erinnere mich.“  
„Nun, ich fürchte, dass mir dieses Geschöpf zu nahe kommt.“  
Hannibal beobachtete, wie Mason die Stirn runzelte und dabei so aussah, als denke er angestrengt nach. Aber Lecter wusste, dass achtzig Prozent seiner Mimik und Gestik nur seiner Selbstdarstellung dienten und nicht echt war.  
„Sie bauen eine Bindung auf.“, stellte der Psychiater fest. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Mason war nicht dazu in der Lage, eine gesunde Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen aufzubauen. Die einzige zwischenmenschliche Beziehung die er geführt hatte, war die zu seiner Schwester gewesen. Und in dieser hatte sich sein Sadismus schonungslos entladen können. Selbst wenn Mason tatsächlich eine neue Bindung aufbauen würde, würde das nichts an seinem Hang zur Grausamkeit ändern. Im Gegenteil. Vermutlich würde er sich nur noch darin bestärkt fühlen.  
„Ich fürchte, diese Bindung, wie Sie es nennen, könnte mein Urteilsvermögen beeinflussen.“  
„In wie fern?“  
„Tiere muss man mit Disziplin und Härte erziehen. Man darf sich dabei keine Schwächen leisten. Erst recht keine Zuneigung.“  
„Sie betrachten den Ausdruck von Zuneigung als Schwäche?“  
„Allerdings.“  
Hannibal spürte, dass Mason ihn testen wollte. Verger verspürte keineswegs eine Zuneigung für Will, so viel stand fest. Vielleicht fand er allmählich Gefallen an dem Profiler, weil er seine Einzigartigkeit bemerkt hatte. Aber er war zweifellos nicht dazu in der Lage, sich emotional an ihn zu binden und sogar Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Nein, das wollte er Hannibal lediglich glauben lassen. Lecter wusste, dass Mason in diesem Moment auf eine andere Strategie zurückgriff. Er hatte in der vergangenen Woche versucht, Hannibal zu provozieren und seine Angst um den Profiler gegen ihn zu benutzen. Aber das hatte keine Wirkung gezeigt, oder zumindest nicht genug für Masons Geschmack. Nun schien er zu versuchen, Hannibals Eifersucht zu wecken.  
Das Schlimme war, dass er damit Erfolg hatte.  
„Ich habe auch viel über Margot nachgedacht.“, fuhr Mason fort. „Und über ihre Therapie. Sie verstehen sich auf Manipulation, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Sie ebenfalls.“  
„Das ist wahr. Sie sollten nicht den Fehler machen, mich zu unterschätzen.“  
Hannibal ließ sich zu einem kühlen Lächeln hinreißen, das seine Überlegenheit demonstrierte und seine Wirkung keinesfalls verfehlte, wie er an Masons Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte.  
„Das würde ich nie wagen.“, sagte der Psychiater beinahe sanft.  
„Wissen Sie“, erwiderte Mason und gab sich unbeeindruckt, „ich habe schon immer geglaubt, dass der beste Weg eine Bindung zu lösen darin besteht, das Objekt der Bindung auszulöschen. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn, verstehen Sie?“  
„Das impliziert, dass Sie den einfachen Weg bevorzugen.“  
Hannibals Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung ebenso wenig wie seine Mimik und sein Tonfall und er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er sich zügeln müsste. Wenn er Mason zu sehr reizte, würde Will darunter leiden. Und das wollte er nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.  
Verger musterte ihn einen Moment lang und lachte dann schallend.  
„Sie amüsieren mich, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte er fröhlich. „Ich möchte Ihnen gerne ein Geschenk machen.“  
Hannibal schwieg und wartete, bis Mason von sich aus weitersprach.  
„Sie sind doch kein Vegetarier, oder?“, fragte er.  
„Ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Sehr gut.“  
Mason klatschte in die Hände und sprang auf.  
„Ich möchte eines meiner Schweine für Sie schlachten lassen, was sagen Sie dazu? Sie werden nirgendwo sonst Fleisch von einer solch hohen Qualität finden. Und ich bin sicher, ein Mann wie Sie wird den Wert eines Verger-Schweines zu schätzen wissen. Also, was meinen Sie?“  
„Sehr gerne.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig. Er hatte es schließlich schon seit längerem auf ein Schwein abgesehen, das den Namen Verger trug. „Aber ich habe eine Bedingung.“  
„So?“  
Masons Ausdruck verdüsterte sich etwas, er wirkte nun wieder wie ein enttäuschtes Kind.  
„Ich würde mir das Schwein gerne selber aussuchen.“, sagte Hannibal und die Miene seines Gegenübers hellte sich auf.  
„Aber natürlich, Dr. Lecter. Es wäre mir eine Freude, Ihnen meine besten Exemplare vorzuführen. Das ist ein Privileg, das ich weiß Gott nicht jedem gestatte.“  
„Ich weiß Ihre Großzügigkeit zu schätzen.“  
„Sehr gut.“  
Verger lief hibbelig in Hannibals Sprechzimmer auf und ab. Es war schwer, sich von seiner Unruhe nicht anstecken zu lassen, aber Lecter gelang es natürlich trotzdem und er bewahrte einen kühlen Kopf. Was auch immer Mason vorhatte, es war durchaus in Hannibals Interesse, sich etwas genauer auf seinem Grundstück umzusehen. Zwar würde Verger mit Sicherheit penibel darauf achten, dass Hannibal Will nicht zu nahe kam, aber diese Möglichkeit bot sich nur einmal und war besser als nichts. So hatte Hannibal zumindest das Gefühl, endlich handeln zu gönnen. Und womöglich würde Masons Überheblichkeit ihm eines Tages das Genick brechen.  
„Suchen Sie mich diesen Freitag auf und ich werde Ihnen meine besten Tiere präsentieren.“  
„In Ordnung.“

 

Die Sonne ließ den Schnee blendend weiß leuchten, als Hannibal auf das Verger-Grundstück fuhr. Mason besaß in der Tat ein sehr großes Stück Land. Hannibal zählte fünf Gebäude, die Villa in der Verger lebte noch nicht eingeschlossen. Die Architektur der Gebäude ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich dabei um die Ställe handelte, in denen Mason seine Tiere aufzog. Hannibal wusste, dass er neben Schweinen auch noch Rinder und Pferde besaß. Letztere wurden allerdings nicht geschlachtet, sie dienten lediglich zur Ausübung des Reitsportes.  
Hannibal parkte seinen Bentley nahe der großen Halle, die Verger ihm zuvor beschrieben hatte und stieg aus. Das Gebäude glänzte in der Sonne und eines der Gatter wurde von innen aufgeschoben.  
Allerdings war es nicht Mason Verger, der es geöffnet hatte. Natürlich nicht. Zu so etwas ließ er sich nicht herab.  
„Buon giorno, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte der grobschlächtig wirkende Mann und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, einzutreten.  
„Buon giorno.“, erwiderte Hannibal höflich und folgte dem Mann in die Halle. Mason Verger erwartete sie bereits und tippte mit den Fingern ungeduldig auf dem Geländer herum, obwohl Hannibal genau pünktlich war. Verger stand auf einer erhöhten Ebene, unter der sich die Boxen der Schweine befanden. Hannibal stieg die Treppe hinauf, als Mason ihn heranwinkte und gesellte sich zu ihm. Unter ihnen wuselten mehr als vier Dutzend Schweine herum und das waren lediglich die, die Hannibal sehen konnte. Zwischen der Plattform, auf der er und Mason sich befanden und den Boxen war zusätzlich eine Art Sichtschutz angebracht, der vor- und zurückgefahren werden konnte. Außerdem entdeckte Hannibal links von sich etwas, das wie eine Falltür aussah, über der einige Spiegel angebracht waren. Darüber hing ein Gestell aus Stahl, dessen Zweck sich ihm auf den ersten Blick nicht erschloss.  
„Wunderbare Tiere, nicht wahr?“, sagte Mason und schnippte mit den Fingern. Der Italiener ging die Treppe hinab und verschwand für ein paar Minuten. Als er zurückkehrte, trug er eine Art Puppe mit sich, die aus rohem Fleisch bestand. Sie trug einen Hosenanzug, der Hannibal sehr an Margots Garderobe erinnerte.   
„Und sie fressen fast alles.“, fügte Verger hinzu und machte eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit dem Arm, die an seinen Handlanger gerichtet war. Dieser befestigte die Fleischpuppe nun in dem Gestell und betätigte einen Schalter in der Nähe des Geländers. Die Falltür öffnete sich und das Quieken der Schweine schien lauter zu werden.  
„Passen Sie gut auf.“, sagte Mason und sein Untergebener betätigte zwei weitere Knöpfe. Das Gestell mit der Puppe wurde zu den Schweinen herabgelassen und gleichzeitig spielte ein Lautsprecher von irgendwo her menschliche Schreie ab. Hannibal zuckte nicht einmal, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Mason ihn schockieren oder zumindest irgendeine Reaktion seinerseits provozieren wollte.  
Durch die Spiegel konnte er sehr gut sehen, wie die Tiere die Puppe zerfetzten und sich darüber hermachten.  
„Es bedarf einiges an Training, aber irgendwann verstehen sie es.“, fuhr Verger mit einem sanften Lächeln fort. „Die Schreie wären eigentlich nicht nötig, aber das spornt sie an und scheint ihnen zu gefallen. Und ich möchte ihnen natürlich nicht den Spaß verderben.“  
Er stieß ein gackerndes Lachen aus und Hannibal sah zu, wie das Gestell wieder nach oben gefahren wurde. Von der Puppe war nichts mehr übrig, außer ein paar Stofffetzen.  
Eine beeindruckende, wenn auch effekthascherische Demonstration, wie Hannibal zugeben musste. Aber er hätte gelogen, hätte er behauptet, die kleine Show hätte ihn schockiert. Er hatte schon weit Schlimmeres gesehen. Und vor allem weit Schlimmeres getan.  
„Ausgesprochen beeindruckend.“, kommentierte er in einem Tonfall, der deutlich zeigte, dass er es nicht so meinte. Masons Lächeln zuckte nicht einmal, obwohl es ihm aufgefallen sein musste.  
„Allerdings. Man muss aufpassen, dass man es nicht übertreibt. Sonst fressen Sie sich gegenseitig und das wollen wir doch nicht.“  
Schon bevor Mason ihm seine kleine Konstruktion vorgeführt hatte, hatte Hannibal geahnt, dass er gewisse Trümpfe im Ärmel hatte. Das Grundstück eignet sich hervorragend, um jemanden zu verstecken, schon aufgrund der Größe. Und zudem gab es unzählige Ecken und Winkel, die man auf den ersten Blick nicht sah und erst einmal entdecken musste. Hannibal bezweifelte, dass die Falltür die er sah, die einzige in diesem Gebäude war. Zweifellos gab es hier noch mehr Konstruktionen, die als Fallen dienen konnten.  
Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Will nicht hier war. Masons Angestellte gingen hier jeden Tag ein und aus und auch wenn es nur wenige, äußerst pedantisch ausgewählte Arbeitskräfte waren, stellten sie doch ein gewisses Risiko dar. Hannibal konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jeder von ihnen tatsächlich so loyal war, wie der Italiener. Abgesehen davon hatte alles in diesem Gebäude mit Masons geschäftlichen Vergnügen zu tun. Und Hannibal vermutete, dass Will in die Kategorie des privaten Vergnügens fiel.  
„Sie haben die freie Wahl.“, sagte Mason und breitete die Arme aus. Er führte Lecter zu einem anderen Punkt der Plattform und deutete auf die Boxen unter ihnen. In diesen befanden sich nur jeweils zehn Schweine, die wesentlich größer waren, als die in den anderen Boxen.  
„Das hier sind die besten Tiere, die ich besitze. Die Ergebnisse einer optimalen und komplikationsfreien Zucht. Reinstes Blut und bestes Fleisch.“  
„Eines der Tiere ist gebrandmarkt.“, stellte Lecter fest und sah Vergers grüne Augen blitzen. Auf der Flanke des Schweins befand sich in der Tat ein Brandmal, zwei Buchstaben um genau zu sein. Aber kein M und kein V. Sondern ein W und ein G.  
„Sind Sie an diesem Exemplar interessiert?“, fragte Mason lauernd. Hannibal wandte den Blick von dem Schwein ab und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Nein.“, sagte er dann ruhig. „Ich bevorzuge ein Tier, dessen Haut nicht beschädigt ist.“  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Lecter.“  
Für einen Moment war die Anspannung in der Luft beinahe greifbar. Doch Hannibal erhielt sie nicht aufrecht und suchte scheinbar vollkommen gelassen ein anderes Exemplar aus. Mason folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen, darauf bedacht, eine mögliche Reaktion keinesfalls zu verpassen. Aber Lecter ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
„Gut“, sagte Verger, als Hannibal sich entschieden hatte. „Carlo wird es für Sie schlachten und auseinandernehmen. Ein äußerst unappetitlicher Anblick, den ich Ihnen gerne ersparen würde.“  
Mason musste grinsen, als er das sagte. Natürlich war es mehr als nur lachhaft, nach der Demonstration mit der Fleischpuppe von einem „unappetitlichem Anblick“ zu sprechen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie eine Kleinigkeit mit mir essen, während wir warten?“, schlug er dann vor und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen.  
„Kommen Sie, Dr. Lecter. Meine Köche wissen genau, wie man so ein Tier entsprechend zubereitet und womöglich wollen Sie sich ja von der Qualität überzeugen, bevor Sie Ihr Exemplar mitnehmen?“  
Hannibal dachte, dass er viel lieber darüber nachdenken wollte, wie er Mason zubereiten konnte, aber er nahm die Einladung an. Offenbar wollte Mason seine Abreise noch etwas hinauszögern und dadurch bestand zumindest der Hauch einer Chance, dass er in seinem Eifer womöglich einen Fehler beging. Denn anders als Hannibal wusste Mason Verger nicht, wann es genug war.  
Er folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter und aus der Halle hinaus. Zu Fuß gingen sie auf Masons Villa zu und Hannibal spannte ich innerlich ein wenig an. Alles was Verger in diesem Moment tat, diente einem bestimmten Zweck. Es war gut möglich, dass es ihn reizte, Lecter etwas näher an Will heranzubringen. Und als der Psychiater die Villa betrat, konnte er sich in der Tat vorstellen, dass Verger den Profiler hier festhielt.  
Masons Anwesen war riesig. Dafür, dass er einen derart widerwertigen Charakter hatte, hatte er durchaus Geschmack, wie Hannibal zugeben musste. Alles in seiner Villa war mit Bedacht ausgewählt und platziert, nur das Beste vom Besten. Und obwohl schon die Eingangshalle äußerst düster wirkte, gefiel Hannibal das Design durchaus. Die Architektur erinnerte äußerlich an gotische Gebäude, aber im Inneren an die der Renaissance und dem Psychiater fiel auf, dass Mason scheinbar eine Vorliebe für Marmor hatte. Die Steinplatten unter seinen Füßen hallten leicht und glänzten dunkel.  
Hannibal fragte sich, was sich darunter befinden mochte. Er wusste, dass Masons Vater ein Weinliebhaber gewesen war und eine nicht zu verachtende Sammlung in seinem Keller besaß. Also war durchaus anzunehmen, dass sich der Weinkeller unter der Villa befand. Aber war das alles?  
Mason eilte voraus und führte Hannibal in das Speisezimmer, in dem der Tisch bereits für zwei Personen gedeckt war. Dann nahm er Platz und Lecter tat es ihm gleich. Die Tafel war recht groß und sie saßen sich in einiger Entfernung gegenüber. Einer von Masons Angestellten tauchte wie aus dem Nichts aus und goss einen teuren, violett schimmernden Rotwein in Hannibals Glas.  
„Masi Costasera Riserva Amarone Classico, Jahrgang 2008.“, sagte Mason.  
„Wird dieser Riserva normalerweise nicht zu Wild gereicht?“, fragte Hannibal und genoss einen Moment das volle Aroma des Weins. Masons Speisezimmer war nicht ganz so düster wie die anderen Teile der Villa, die Hannibal bis jetzt kurz zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Rechts von ihm befanden sich drei hohe Fenster ohne Vorhänge, die den Blick in die verschneiten Felder hinter der Villa preisgaben. Dadurch war es ausgesprochen hell im Zimmer, dennoch zündete ein anderer Bediensteter gerade eine Kerze an, die in der Mitte des Tisches thronte.  
Hannibal fiel auf, dass alle Bediensteten und Angestellten Vergers scheinbar Männer waren. Er hatte ein paar in der Nähe der Stallungen gesehen und keine einzige Frau unter ihnen entdeckt.  
„Das ist wahr.“, beantwortete Verger seine Frage. „Papa hat oft versucht, mich in die Welt des Weines zu entführen. Aber er hatte damit nie so richtig Erfolg.“ Mason seufzte deprimiert.  
„Leider ist mein Gaumen bei weitem sich so ausgebildet, wie er sein sollte. Ich wähle den Wein lediglich nach meinem persönlichen Geschmack aus, ohne Sinn für die Etikette.“  
Er grinste wieder und entblößte dabei seine makellosen Zähne.  
„Und natürlich nach dem Preis.“  
„Dreiundsiebzig Dollar pro Flasche machen das ganze in der Tat zu einem kostspieligen Genuss.“  
„Allerdings. Aber das ist es wert, finden Sie nicht?“  
„Durchaus.“  
Hannibal wusste einen guten Wein zu schätzen und leistete sich selbst gelegentlich die eine oder andere kostspielige Flasche. Nicht nur Verger legte Wert auf Qualität, auch Hannibal war ein Genussmensch. Aber dennoch fand er diesen Wein ein klein wenig zu fruchtig, besonders zu dem Schweinefleisch, dass ein Bediensteter Masons soeben vor ihm auf dem Tisch platzierte. Tatsächlich hätte der Wein mit seiner zarten Schokoladennuance und dem fruchtig-frischen Aroma viel besser zu Wild gepasst.  
Doch Hannibal war wie immer der perfekte Gentleman und ließ seine leise Missbilligung in keiner Weise nach außen dringen. Mason drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und rief nach Carlo. Sofort tauchte der Italiener neben ihm auf, als hätte er nur auf eine Anweisung gewartet. Hannibal wunderte es ein wenig, dass dieser breite, stolze, grobschlächtige Mann sich von Mason wie ein Schoßhündchen behandeln ließ. Er fragte sich, wo Mason ihn gefunden und womit er ihn überzeugt hatte, für sich zu arbeiten.  
„Carlo, tu mir den Gefallen und füttere unseren Neuzugang. Ich möchte nicht, dass er vom Fleisch fällt.“  
„Das Exemplar, das Ihnen zugelaufen ist?“, fragte Hannibal unschuldig und probierte das Fleisch, während Carlo sich dezent zurückzog. Zumindest was das Essen anging, hatte Mason nicht zu viel versprochen. Seine Köche wussten in der Tat, wie man das Beste aus dem Fleisch herausholte. Es war zart, saftig und perfekt gewürzt. Dennoch bevorzugte Hannibal „Langschwein“ und hätte ganz und gar nichts dagegen gehabt, Mason Verger in diesem Moment auf seinem Teller zu haben.  
„Ja, es ist immer noch äußerst störrisch, wenn ich das sagen darf.“, erwiderte Mason ruhig und nahm ebenfalls einen Bissen.  
„Sie wundern sich, warum ich nur Männer beschäftige, nicht wahr?“, fragte er dann und Hannibal versteifte sich ein wenig. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Verger ihn so durchschauen konnte. Er war nicht bereit, sich die Dominanz entreißen zu lassen. Schon gar nicht von jemandem wie ihm.  
„Die Frage stellte sich mir, ja.“, gab er dennoch zu.  
„Nun, meine Geschäftspartner sind allesamt Männer, müssen Sie wissen. Und alleine Margots Anwesenheit hat sie, wie soll ich sagen, abgelenkt. Das ist äußerst ärgerlich, wenn man Verhandlungen führen möchte, wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können. Zwar hat sich Margot gelegentlich dazu bereit erklärt, ein wenig mehr aus den Deals herauszuholen, aber dennoch war es äußerst lästig.“  
Mason lächelte und wandte sich wieder seinem Fleisch zu. Hannibal bezweifelte, dass Margot sich freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt hatte, Masons Geschäftspartner mittels ihrer Reize zu überzeugen. Sie war nicht der Typ Frau, der so etwas tat und abgesehen davon homosexuell. Das wusste Verger nur zu gut. Hannibal fragte sich, mit welchen Mitteln er seine Schwester dazu gezwungen hatte, seinen Geschäftspartnern hörig zu sein.  
„Abgesehen davon braucht man in diesem Geschäft Stärke und Durchsetzungskraft. Das Schlachten ist nichts für die zarten Hände einer Frau.“  
„Ich kenne einige Damen, die Ihnen diesbezüglich widersprechen würden.“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken und dachte unwillkürlich an seine Psychiaterin, Bedelia du Maurier. Aber auch Alana Bloom und Beverly Katz gehörten wohl in die Kategorie der Frauen, die ganz und gar nicht gerne als zartbesaitete Geschöpfe bezeichnet werden wollten.  
„Ich gebe zu, dass ich mit Frauen nicht sehr viel anfangen kann, abgesehen natürlich von meiner lieben Schwester. Sie sind…sture kleine Biester, die man mit strenger Hand erziehen muss. So manipulativ und bissig. Ähnlich wie mein kleiner Neuzugang.“  
„Ist das Tier, das Ihnen zugelaufen ist, weiblich?“  
Masons Augen funkelten und für einen Moment spiegelte sich das Kerzenlicht darin.  
„Nein. Aber ebenso bissig.“, sagte er in einem zweideutigen Tonfall.  
„Womöglich wenden Sie die falschen Methoden an, um es zu disziplinieren?“  
„Aber Dr. Lecter, wollen Sie etwa meine Fähigkeiten infrage stellen?“  
„Das würde ich nie wagen. Ich verstehe nicht genug vom Schlachten, um Ihre Methoden zu kritisieren, fürchte ich.“  
„Oh, das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“, sagte Mason leise.  
Eine Weile dinierten sie schweigend weiter, bis Hannibal letztendlich wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich habe Ihren Neuzugang noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Wie kommt es, dass sie ihn nicht bei den anderen Tieren aufbewahren?“  
Mason ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und wischte sich mit einer teuren Serviette über die Lippen. Dann trank er einen Schluck Wein, was ebenfalls seine Zeit dauerte. Aber Hannibal ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und wartete geduldig ab.  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, ist es ein außergewöhnlich kostbares und einzigartiges Geschöpf. Es fordert meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und kann nicht mit den einfachen Tieren in einen Topf geworfen werden. Bildlich gesprochen, natürlich.“  
„Natürlich.“  
Hannibal konnte spüren, dass Mason nach weiteren Fragen gierte. Nun war er es, der sich auf eine beinahe provokante Art Zeit ließ, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Und Sie haben nicht vor, es zu schlachten?“  
„Nein. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich werde seinem Leben erst ein Ende setzen, wenn das Tier zu schwach für mich wird. Bis dahin werde ich noch meine Freude daran haben.“  
„Der rechtmäßige Besitzer dürfte den Verlust mittlerweile bemerkt haben.“  
„Oh, das hoffe ich doch.“, gab Mason heiter zu und trank noch einen Schluck Wein. Als das Glas leer war und sein Untergebener ihm nachschenken wollte, hielt er ihn zurück. „Nein, keinen Wein mehr. Bring mir stattdessen einen Martini. Für Sie auch, Dr. Lecter?“  
Hannibal lehnte dankend ab und betrachtete sein Gegenüber aufmerksam. Mason hielt sich gut, das musste man ihm lassen. Offenbar hatte er sich hier in seiner vertrauten Umgebung wesentlich besser im Griff und verlor nicht allzu schnell die Nerven. Sehr zu Hannibals Nachteil.  
„Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen, Mr. Verger.“  
„Nur zu.“  
„Wollen Sie Ihren Neuzugang um seinetwillen oder nur, weil Sie wissen, dass Sie ihn nicht bekommen können?“  
„Sie irren sich, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte Mason und verzog mitleidig das Gesicht, als hätte Hannibal einen Fauxpas begangen. „Ich habe ihn bereits.“  
Du wirst ihn nie bekommen, dachte Hannibal gereizt, aber er nahm den Einwand dennoch hin und stellte seine Frage erneut.  
„Gut, also wollen Sie ihn um seinetwillen, oder nur damit jemand anderes ihn nicht bekommt?“  
„Eine interessante Theorie. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass es dem Vorbesitzer so geht. Er will ihn nun umso mehr, weil er weiß, dass ich ihn habe.“  
„Er könnte Maßnahmen gegen Sie einleiten.“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken, wie schon das letzte Mal, als sie sich darüber unterhalten hatten. Erneut zog Mason eine Grimasse.  
„Das könnte ein klein wenig schwierig werden. Schließlich hat er rein gar nichts gegen mich in der Hand. Und ich bin mir sicher, er fürchtet um das Leben seines Tierchens.“  
„Sie sagten, Sie hätten kein Interesse an seinem Tod.“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Aber ich war schon immer ein klein wenig egoistisch veranlagt, Dr. Lecter. Das gebe ich zu.“ Er hob in einer entwaffnenden Geste die Arme. „Wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, dann wird ihn niemand haben.“, fügte er dann hinzu. „Würden Sie so ein Goldstück einfach verschmähen?“  
„Das wäre wohl ausgesprochen töricht.“, erwiderte Lecter kühl.  
„Allerdings.“  
Sie beendeten das Mahl und Hannibal warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Seine Zeit war in der Tat erschöpft. Er hatte zwar nichts vor, aber wenn er Masons Gegenwart noch länger ertragen musste, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Vor allem elektrisierte ihn die Vorstellung, dass Will möglicherweise ganz in der Nähe war. Und es lag nicht in seinem Interesse, dass Mason davon Wind bekam.  
Als Verger ihn zur Tür begleitete und sie dabei zusahen, wie Carlo das geschlachtete und zerkleinerte Schwein in Hannibals Kofferraum deponierte, drehte Hannibal sich noch einmal zu Mason um.  
„Mich interessiert“, sagte er beiläufig, „wie viel Ihnen Ihr Neuzugang wert ist.“  
Mason hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wieso?“  
„Nun, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der rechtmäßige Besitzer an einem Handel mit Ihnen interessiert sein könnte.“  
„So?“  
Hannibal ließ sich nicht von ihm locken und schwieg geduldig. Er würde sich sicher nicht um Kopf und Kragen reden. Das konnte nicht einmal Mason in all seiner Überheblichkeit erwarten.  
„Wissen Sie, anfangs wäre ich wahrscheinlich sogar noch zu einem Handel bereit gewesen. Oder vielmehr zu einem Tausch. Aber mittlerweile entdecke ich fast täglich neue Qualitäten an dem Tier, die mich faszinieren und in Ekstase versetzen. Es fällt mir schwer mir vorzustellen, dass der Vorbesitzer mir ein reizvolles Angebot machen könnte.“  
Es war schwer zu sagen, wie viel davon ernst gemeint war. Mason wollte ihn testen, so viel stand fest. Und für einen winzigen Augenblick war Hannibal versucht, Margot ins Spiel zu bringen. Schließlich hatte Verger davon gesprochen, sie ersetzen zu wollen. Aber Hannibal hatte tatsächlich keinen Schimmer, wo Masons Schwester sich in diesem Moment aufhielt und es widerstrebte ihm, sie zu opfern, vor allem da er ihr bereits geholfen hatte. Andererseits ging es hier um Will Graham. Den wichtigsten Menschen in Hannibals Leben.  
Wenn er schon wählen musste, wen er opferte, dann wäre seine Wahl mit Sicherheit auf Margot gefallen. Aber sie war für ihn unerreichbar. Und außerdem war nicht gesagt, ob Mason sich jetzt noch mit ihr zufriedengeben würde. Er genoss es so sehr, Hannibal gewissermaßen in der Hand zu haben und ihn zappeln zu lassen.  
„Das ist nachvollziehbar.“, sagte Hannibal schließlich distanziert und bat Will im Stillen um Verzeihung. Verger war kein schlechter Spieler. Wenn es so weiterging würde Hannibal tatsächlich noch in Versuchung geraten, sich selbst als Opfer darzubieten, um Will zu schützen. Aber noch nicht. Noch war er nicht dazu bereit, seinen Stolz aufzugeben und Mason das Feld zu überlassen.

 

„Ich sehe, Sie haben endlich etwas zu sich genommen. Sehr gut.“, sagte Mason, als er wieder vor den Gitterstäben auftauchte. Will hatte dieses Mal tatsächlich nichts von dem Essen verschmäht, dass Carlo ihm gebracht hatte. Er war zu hungrig gewesen und außerdem brauchte er seine Kräfte. Und bis jetzt hatte er auch nicht das Gefühl, dass Carlo ihm etwas ins Essen gemischt hatte.  
In den vergangenen Tagen hatte man Will grundsätzlich in Ruhe gelassen. Carlo hatte ihm lediglich das Essen gebracht und war dann sofort wieder verschwunden, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Nur einmal war einer der dubiosen Ärzte aufgetaucht und hatte Wills Verbände gewechselt, allerdings nicht, ohne ihn vorher zu betäuben. Damit war auch diese Fluchtmöglichkeit ausgeschieden.  
Es war schwer zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Die schwarzen Marmorwände vermittelten stets den Eindruck, es sei Abend oder Nacht und da es keine Fenster gab, hatte Will keinen Schimmer, welcher Tag heute war oder wie lange Mason ihn schon festhielt. Es war schrecklich, allmählich sein Zeitgefühl zu verlieren. Aber das war momentan noch Wills kleinstes Problem.  
Die drängende Frage, wann Mason ihn wieder foltern würde, machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Um sich davon abzulenken, hatte er über die Worte seines Peinigers und seine Theorie bezüglich Hannibal Lecter nachgedacht. Diese Gedanken waren auch nicht viel angenehmer, aber immerhin dämpften sie für ein paar kostbare Momente die Angst in seinem Inneren. Wills Wunden heilten trotz allem recht gut und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Mason sich wieder an ihm austoben würde. Denn sich lediglich mit dem Profiler zu unterhalten reichte ihm nicht aus, so viel stand fest.  
Auch wenn ihn ihre kleinen Dialoge durchaus amüsierten, wie er vor kurzem gestanden hatte.  
Für Will waren sie eine Tortur. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so ausgeliefert gefühlt, nicht einmal während der Enzephalitis und Lecters kranken Psychospielchen. Und Hannibal konnte er zumindest teilweise einschätzen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte Mason in einem widerlich liebevollen und sanften Tonfall.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend.“, gab Will zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Verger ziemlich guter Laune und in solchen Situationen durfte Will sich ein wenig Sarkasmus und Kratzbürstigkeit erlauben. Trotzdem war Masons gute Laune kein Garant dafür, dass seine Stimmung nicht binnen kürzester Zeit wieder umschlagen konnte.  
„Dr. Lecter leidet sehr unter Ihrem Verschwinden.“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Will lediglich. Hannibal hatte noch nie zu seinen Lieblingsthemen gehört, aber in Masons Gegenwart war ihm das ganze nur noch unangenehmer. Vor allem aufgrund der Einblicke, die Verger gewonnen hatte.  
„Ich habe einmal ein Buch über Seelenverwandtschaft und diesen Esoterik-Müll gelesen.“, fuhr Mason leicht abwesend fort, als sehe er besagtes Buch in diesem Moment vor seinem inneren Auge.  
„Es hat mich interessiert, weil es darin auch um die Bindung zwischen Geschwistern ging.“  
Worauf wollte er jetzt schon wieder hinaus? Will saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und versuchte, sein Unbehagen zu unterdrücken und möglichst nicht zu zeigen.  
„Darin stand, dass manche Menschen die Anwesenheit anderer spüren können. Ich frage mich, ob es Dr. Lecter genauso ging…“  
„Er war hier?“, fragte Will und konnte seine Überraschung in diesem Moment nicht verbergen.  
„Sie sind offenbar der Beweis dafür, dass diese Theorie anfechtbar ist.“, sagte Mason und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ja, Dr. Lecter war hier. Ich habe eben mit ihm diniert, genau über Ihnen. Das heißt, nicht ganz genau. Aber Sie verstehen ja, was ich damit meine.“  
Also befand Will sich wohl irgendwo in den Kellergewölben von Masons Anwesen. Der Gedanke, dass Hannibal nur ein paar Minuten zuvor ebenfalls in diesem Gebäude gewesen war, schmerzte beinahe mehr als Wills Wunden. Die Rettung war so nahe gewesen. Und nun war die Gelegenheit verpasst. Eine furchtbare Hoffnungslosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und der Profiler konnte sie nur mit Mühe zurückdrängen. Er durfte sie nicht an sich heranlassen, sonst würde er nicht durchhalten.  
Was hast du auch erwartet, dachte er. Dass Hannibal das Haus betritt und dich rettet?  
Selbst wenn Lecter wusste, dass Mason Will in seiner Villa festhielt, so wusste er mit Sicherheit nicht wo. Und abgesehen davon konnte er ja nicht einfach das Haus durchsuchen.  
„Ja, ich habe ein Schwein für ihn schlachten lassen. Sie wissen ja, wie sehr er solch ausgewählte Speisen schätzt.“  
Ausgewählte Speisen wie dich, dachte Will.  
„Aber er wirkte trotz meines großzügigen Geschenkes ein wenig deprimiert. Woran mag das liegen?“  
Er ließ Will keine Zeit, um seine Frage zu beantworten, sondern schnippte mit den Fingern. Ausnahmsweise trug er keine Handschuhe. Ein seltener Anblick. Normalerweise vermied er es, Will direkt zu berühren und trug demnach immer Handschuhe, wenn er ihn aufsuchte. Allerdings hatte er ihn ja nun schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr angefasst und lediglich mit ihm gesprochen. Dennoch fragte sich Will manchmal, was es mit diesem Tick auf sich hatte. War Will in seinen Augen tatsächlich nicht mehr als ein Tier, ein Schwein, das man mit bloßen Händen nicht berühren durfte, um sich nicht zu verunreinigen? Oder war es eine Art Fetisch? Schließlich trug Mason keine Sicherheits- oder Schutzhandschuhe, sondern immer die teuren Exemplare aus weichem Leder. Offenbar machte es ihm nichts aus, dass Wills Blut sie durchtränkte und verschmutzte.  
„Oh, ich weiß.“, beantwortete Mason schließlich seine eigene Frage. „Er merkt langsam, dass sich die Schlinge um seinen Hals zuzieht.“  
„Die Schlinge um meinen Hals.“, korrigierte Will und erntete ein schallendes Lachen.  
„Sehr gut, Mr. Graham. Das war sehr schlagfertig.“, lobte er. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er mit dem Lachen aufhören und fortfahren konnte.  
„Ich glaube, Ihr Freund Dr. Lecter wird allmählich nervös.“  
Hannibal und nervös? Will hob mit einem kritischen Blick eine Augenbraue. Er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass es manchmal gut war, Mason zu zeigen, was in seinem Inneren vorging. Wenn er keine Reaktion bekam, fühlte er sich dazu angespornt, eine zu provozieren. Und das wollte Will vermeiden.  
„Er denkt über einen Handel nach.“, fügte Mason hinzu und Will runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was will er Ihnen bieten…?“, fragte er leise.  
„Nun, das weiß er wohl selbst nicht so genau.“  
„Wären Sie denn dazu bereit?“, wollte der Profiler wissen und schaffte es, den hoffnungsvollen Tonfall zu unterdrücken, der sich in seine Stimme schleichen wollte. Mason zuckte mit den Schultern und fixierte einen Moment lang die Bodenplatten, als er nachdachte.  
„Wissen Sie, ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, gewissermaßen einen Tausch durchzuführen. Sie gegen Dr. Lecter.“  
Er hob entschuldigend die Hände.  
„Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel.“, fügte er dann mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke…Dr. Lecter hat sich wirklich ausgesprochen gut unter Kontrolle und ich fürchte, dass er sehr schmerzresistent ist…nichts gegen Sie, Sie machen das wirklich ganz toll.“  
Äußerungen wie diese in Kombination mit dem unerträglichen Tonfall waren es, die Will dazu veranlasst hatten, dem Wendigo in der Welt in seinem Kopf dabei zuzusehen, wie er Masons Körper zerfetzte.  
„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er mir den Spaß verderben würde.“  
„Damit haben Sie wohl recht.“, murmelte Will matt.  
„Aber wissen Sie was wirklich ein Genuss wäre?“  
Als Mason nicht fortfuhr sondern ihn mit wachsender Ungeduld musterte, fragte Will eilig nach.  
„Was denn?“  
„Wenn ich Sie beide haben könnten.“  
„Was…hätten Sie denn davon? Es würde nichts an Hannibals Kontrolle über sich selbst ändern.“  
„Diesbezüglich muss ich Ihnen leider widersprechen. Ich glaube, Sie haben meine Intention nicht ganz verstanden.“  
Mason dachte kurz nach, als suchte er nach einfacheren Worten, die für Wills scheinbar beschränkten Verstand besser verständlich waren.  
„Sehen Sie“, sagte er und beugte sich dabei vor, als wollte er einem Kind einen komplizierten Sachverhalt erklären. „Der Trick ist ja, nicht Dr. Lecter zu foltern, sondern Sie. Ich bin mir sicher, das würde endlich eine Reaktion bei ihm auslösen, meinen Sie nicht?“  
Als Will nicht antwortete, schnippte Mason wieder mit den Fingern.  
„Mr. Graham, hallo? Hören Sie noch zu?“  
„Ich…ja,… ich weiß es nicht.“, stammelte Will.  
„Aber Dr. Lecter ist äußerst flink. Flinke Tiere lassen sich nur schwer fangen, selbst mit einer komplexen Falle…“  
Will sah zu, wie es in dem kranken Verstand seines Gegenübers arbeitete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Mason das tatsächlich ernst meinte. Aber wenn das der Fall war, so glaubte Will, dass er keine Chance gegen Hannibal hatte. Niemand konnte den Chesapeake-Ripper fangen, wieso sollte ausgerechnet Mason es können?  
Weil er ein Druckmittel hat, sagte eine Stimme in Wills Kopf. Ein sehr überzeugendes Druckmittel.


	6. Shuryō

Shuryō (jap.) = Jagd

 

„Wenn er es zugeben hat, wieso können wir ihn dann nicht festnageln?“  
Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte Hannibals Lippen. Die Wortwahl hätte eher zu Jack gepasst, nicht zu der sanften und beherrschten Alana. Sie saß neben ihm auf der kleinen Couch in seinem Sprechzimmer und blickte beunruhigt in ihr Bierglas. Hannibal fand es ausgesprochen interessant, dass sie Bier bevorzugte. Es hatte ihn überrascht, als sie ihm das damals erzählt hatte und sie in seinen Augen noch interessanter gemacht. Er mochte Frauen, die ein paar kleine Geheimnisse mit sich trugen. Und er mochte auch Alana. Sehr sogar. Sie war zu seiner Freundin geworden und Hannibal hätte es äußerst bedauerlich gefunden, wenn er diese Verbindung hätte lösen müssen. Vielleicht würde das irgendwann nötig sein. Aber daran wollte er in diesem Moment nicht denken.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten ohnehin Tag ein, Tag aus nur um Will.  
„Weil er es nie direkt zugegeben hat.“, erklärte Lecter ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. Natürlich hatte Alana vollkommen recht und die ganze Situation machte Hannibal ebenso sehr zu schaffen, wie ihr.  
„Er spricht in Form von Andeutungen, rhetorischen Fragen, Metaphern und Vermutungen. Nichts von dem was er sagt, ist in irgendeiner Form aussagekräftig genug, um es gegen ihn zu verwenden.“  
Hannibal musste es wissen, schließlich verfolgte er seit Jahren eine ganz ähnliche Strategie.  
„Ich frage mich, ob er tatsächlich zu einem Handel bereit wäre…“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst. Alana runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was will er denn, Geld?“  
„Nein, ich glaube ihm schwebt mehr ein Tausch vor.“  
„Das würde bedeuten, er…will eine andere Geisel?“  
„Vermutlich.“  
Sie musterte ihn und er spürte, dass sie in diesem Moment gerne seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Ausnahmsweise hätte Hannibal ihr tatsächlich gerne wesentlich mehr offenbart. Aber die Schweigepflicht zwang ihn dazu, um die Dinge herumzureden und seine Formulierungen mit Bedacht zu wählen.  
„Sie sagten, die ganze Sache richte sich mehr gegen Sie, als gegen Will.“, sagte sie dann und er nickte. Er merkte, dass sie wusste, mit welchem Gedanken er spielte.  
„Dann…will er Sie anstelle von Will?“  
„Das hat er nicht explizit gesagt, aber es wäre möglich.“  
Sie stellte das Bierglas auf dem Beistelltisch ab und erhob sich. Beunruhigt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah auf ihn hinab.  
„Das dürfen Sie nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, Hannibal.“  
„Ich sorge mich sehr um Will.“, erwiderte der Psychiater wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Denken Sie, ich nicht? Aber das löst doch nicht das Problem. Dann ist Will frei und Sie sind ihm ausgeliefert. Im Grunde ändert das gar nichts an der Situation…“  
Sie fuhr sich in einer frustrierten Geste durch die Haare.  
„Wir sollten Jack noch einmal mit Ihrer Vermutung konfrontieren.“, fügte sie dann hinzu, doch Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Eben das ist das Problem, Alana. Es sind eben nur Vermutungen.“  
„Sie sagten, Sie wären sich sicher.“  
„Das bin ich auch. Aber das wird Jack nicht reichen. Und dem Gericht schon gar nicht.“  
Deprimiert sank Alana wieder neben ihn und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Sie spiegelte Hannibals eigene Emotionen in diesem Moment sehr gut wieder.  
„Wenn ich wüsste, dass Mason Verger zu einem Tausch bereit ist, könnte ich Will vielleicht aus seinen Fängen befreien.“, sagte Hannibal.  
„Aber dann hat er Sie.“  
„Möglich, jedoch könnte Will gegen ihn aussagen.“  
„Sie würden dennoch Ihr Leben riskieren.“  
Hannibal hatte keine Angst vor Mason Verger oder gar vor dem Tod, aber er hing durchaus an seinem Leben, weil er es bis jetzt immer in vollen Zügen genossen hatte. Es ausgerechnet durch Mason Verger beenden zu lassen, erschien ihm in keiner Weise angemessen. Aber seine Angst um Will höhlte ihn allmählich aus. Wenn er noch lange Masons Marionette spielen musste, würde er irgendwann die Geduld verlieren. Und das würde Wills Leben gefährden.  
„Außerdem“, sagte Alana in seine Gedanken hinein, „glaube ich nicht, dass Mason Will so einfach laufen lassen würde…“  
„Das ist wahr. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich an mir interessiert ist. Und trotz seines zweifelhaft funktionierenden Verstandes ist Mason nicht dumm…“  
„Er wird es merken, wenn Sie versuchen ihn auszutricksen…“, überlegte Alana.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und blickten resigniert auf den teuren Teppich auf dem Boden.  
„Was glauben Sie, wo er ihn festhält?“, fragte die Psychiaterin schließlich.  
„Ich war vor kurzem auf seinem Grundstück und durfte mich kurz in den Stallungen umsehen. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Will dort nicht hingebracht hat. Vermutlich befindet er sich irgendwo in seiner Villa.“  
„Wenn er doch nur nicht so vermögend wäre…“, murmelte Alana und Hannibal warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Dann wäre es sicher einfach, bei ihm einzubrechen.“  
Es rührte ihn, dass sie diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich in Erwägung zog. Er hatte bereits von Beverly Katz erfahren, dass sie und Jack einen üblen Streit gehabt hatten. Alana war ohnehin schon einmal mit ihm aneinandergeraten, weil er Will ihrer Meinung nach ausgenutzt hatte und nun warf sie ihm vor, sich in die Sache mit dem Chesapeake-Ripper zu verrennen und Hannibal nicht genug Gehör zu schenken. Daran war natürlich etwas Wahres dran, aber im Grunde wussten sowohl Hannibal als auch Alana, dass Jack diesbezüglich keine Schuld traf und er lediglich seinen Job machte. Auch er wurde von der Sorge um Will zerfressen, das konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen. Und er ließ nichts unversucht, das musste man ihm lassen. Nur leider suchte er an der vollkommen falschen Stelle.  
Es wunderte Hannibal selbst ein wenig, dass Alana ihm glaubte. Aber vermutlich war es auch ihr Herz, das da sprach, wenn sie ihm recht gab und ihn in Schutz nahm. Sie hatte Angst um Will und Mason Verger war wesentlich greifbarer, als der Chesapeake-Ripper. Indem sie Hannibal Glauben schenkte, hatte sie immerhin einen Anhaltspunkt. Und der Psychiater war ihr für ihre Loyalität dankbar.  
„Es gibt nur eine Person, die nahe genug an Mason Verger herankommt.“, sagte er nachdenklich und Alana hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Seine Schwester.“, erklärte Hannibal daraufhin. „Aber sie ist leider nicht auffindbar.“  
„Ist sie verschwunden?“  
„Ja, allerdings ist sie aus freien Stücken untergetaucht. Mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu leider nicht sagen.“  
„Wissen Sie, ob sie das Land verlassen hat?“  
„Ich gehe stark davon aus, wieso?“  
Alana kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und Hannibal fragte sich, ob diese Angewohnheit der Grund dafür war, dass sie so selten Lippenstift trug.  
„Naja, wenn sie die Vermisstenanzeige gesehen hätte, wäre sie vielleicht auf die ganze Sache aufmerksam geworden.“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie wusste, dass Will Graham mein Patient war.“  
Ist, korrigierte Hannibal im Geiste und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er bereits in der Vergangenheit von ihm sprach. So als wären die Würfel bereits gefallen.  
„Und selbst wenn, ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie automatisch Rückschlüsse zu ihrem Bruder ziehen würde. Schließlich gibt es dafür keinen konkreten Anhaltspunkt.“  
Alana lächelte resigniert.  
„Sie haben recht. Ich muss ja selbst zugeben, dass ich das ganze nicht richtig durchschaue…“  
Sie seufzte und trank wieder einen Schluck.  
Eine Weile herrschte wieder nachdenkliches Schweigen. Trotz der Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation und der Tatsache, dass Mason Verger ihn bis aufs Blut reizte, tat Alanas Gesellschaft Hannibal gut. Vor allem, da sie sich ähnlich hilflos fühlte wie er. Das Wissen, nicht alleine so zu empfinden hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich, trotz allem.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
„Es widerstrebt mir zutiefst, das zuzugeben, aber ich fürchte das hängt von Mason Verger ab.“

 

Wills Herz klopfte hart in seiner Brust und bis zu seinem Hals hinauf. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als steckte es in seiner Kehle. Er begann zu schwitzen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief. Dabei hatte Carlo ihm dieses Mal keinerlei Drogen eingeflößt. Er hatte ihn lediglich betäubt, war in die Zelle getreten und hatte seine Fessel verkürzt, sodass er vollkommen wehrlos war und keine Gefahr für ihn oder Mason darstellte.  
Aber als er hörte, was Mason vorhatte, sehnte sich Will beinahe nach der benebelten Wirkung der Drogen zurück.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass ich mir Ihre Wunden ansehe, Mr. Graham.“, hatte er gesagt.  
Nein, dachte Will panisch. Bitte nicht. Nicht du.  
Zwar erholte sich sein Körper allmählich von Masons Attacken, aber dennoch konnte es Wochen dauern, wenn nicht sogar Monate, bis die Wunden sich geschlossen hatten und Will wieder voll einsatzfähig war. Der Gedanke, dass Mason an der empfindlichen Haut herumschnitt, ließ den Puls laut durch seinen Kopf rauschen. Die Angst musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn Mason blickte ihn amüsiert an.  
Carlo hatte die Ketten wieder an dem Haken an der Decke befestigt, allerdings hatte er sie dieses Mal nicht allzu sehr verkürzt. Will hing nicht mehr und konnte normal auf beiden Füßen stehen, seine gefesselten Hände hingen auf der Höhe seiner Schultern. Er hatte in der Tat wesentlich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit als beim letzten Mal, doch wenn er sie nutzte, riskierte er hinzufallen.  
Also stand er vollkommen regungslos vor Mason, der nur ein kleines Stück größer war, als er selbst.  
„Sie wirken sehr angespannt, Mr. Graham.“, sagte Verger heiter und griff nach dem kleinen, scharfen Messer, das Carlo ihm auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Die Klinge war etwa so lang wie Wills Mittelfinger und leicht gewellt.  
Der Profiler schloss die Augen und spürte, wie ein Schweißtropfen über seine Stirn rann.  
„Man sagte mir, dass Sie sich gut erholt haben. Womöglich habe ich Sie doch ein bisschen unterschätzt.“, fuhr Mason fort, während er die erste Schicht des Verbandes mit einem sauberen, geraden Schnitt auftrennte. Will zuckte so heftig zusammen, als hätte Mason ihn geschnitten. Das zauberte ein sanftes Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
„Alles in allem waren Sie ohnehin sehr gefügig, in den vergangenen Tagen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll.“  
Will schwieg und hätte gerne die Augen geschlossen, um Mason damit wenigstens teilweise auszusperren. Aber das wagte er erstens nicht und zweitens wollte er seinen Peiniger im Blick behalten, um sich auf die Schmerzen einstellen zu können.  
„Na kommen Sie, Mr. Graham. Das ist keine Unterhaltung, wenn ich alleine spreche. Sagen Sie etwas.“, forderte Verger in einem gespielt beleidigten Tonfall.  
Was sollte Will sagen? Irgendetwas? Der Profiler überlegte, doch da sprach Mason schon weiter.  
„Sie sind wohl noch ein wenig erschöpft, nicht wahr? Gut, ich komme Ihnen entgegen. Fangen wir mit einfachen Ja-Nein-Fragen an, in Ordnung?“  
Will nickte lediglich. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?  
„Aber zu einfach möchte ich es Ihnen nicht machen. Für jede Lügen werden Sie bestraft, wie finden Sie das?“  
Nein, dachte Will. Bitte nicht. Mason bog sich die Dinge so zurecht, wie er sie haben wollte. Wahr war, was er als wahr empfand. Wenn er beispielsweise behauptet hätte, Will sei blond, dann hatte er Profiler das so hinzunehmen. Und wenn es hundert Mal nicht stimmte, das spielte keine Rolle. Will konnte vollkommen ehrlich sein, letztendlich zählte nur das, was Mason hören wollte.  
Die ersten Teile des Verbandes fielen auf den Boden, aber es war lediglich die oberste Schicht. Noch war Wills verwundete Haut nicht entblößt.  
„Gut.“, befand Mason und überlegte einen Moment, wobei er den Kopf neigte.  
Seine Pupillen waren ziemlich geweitet, was allerdings an dem diffusen Licht in Wills Zelle lag. Der Profiler hatte Mason noch nie unter der Einwirkung von Drogen erlebt. Was auch immer Carlo Will gelegentlich eingeflößt hatte, es stammte nicht aus Masons Vorräten. Verger war stets vollkommen klar. Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung war das nicht verwunderlich. Er war verrückt, er brauchte keine Aufputschmittel oder anderweitige fremde Hilfe, um sich in einen Rauschzustand zu versetzen. Das einzige wonach er süchtig war, war die Gewalt.  
Ein Bilderbuchsadist, dachte Will.  
„Dann beginnen wir einmal mit der Jagd nach den Antworten. Hier kommt Ihre erste Frage.“, sagte Verger. Will schluckte und blickte ihn so aufmerksam wie möglich an. Aber das Messer lenkte ihn ab, obwohl Mason es vollkommen ruhig hielt und nicht einmal in die Nähe seines Körpers brachte. Er hatte lediglich die erste Verbandsschicht gelöst und den Arm dann wieder sinken lassen. Jetzt baumelte seine Hand mit dem Messer entspannt neben seinem Körper.  
„Wir beginnen mit etwas Einfachem. Haben Sie in letzter Zeit oft an Hannibal Lecter gedacht?“  
„Ja.“, sagte Will.  
Erfreut nickte Mason.  
„Sehen Sie, das klappt doch ganz gut.“, lobte er und strich über Wills bandagiertes Schlüsselbein. Es war eine sanfte Geste, die Will unter den Verbänden kaum spürte. Dennoch ließ ihn die Bewegung zusammenzucken, was Mason eine erkennbare Befriedigung verschaffte. Er weidete sich an Wills Angst vor dem möglichen Schmerz. In diesem Moment hatte er Ähnlichkeit mit einem Skorpion, der den Stachel erhoben hatte. Ruhig betrachtete er sein Opfer, jederzeit bereit, ruckartig zuzustoßen.  
„Kommen wir zu Frage Nummer zwei. Wünschen Sie sich, dass Hannibal Sie gefunden hätte, nachdem Sie gehört haben, dass er hier war?“  
„Ja.“  
„Obwohl er der Chesapeake-Ripper ist, würden Sie sich von ihm retten lassen?“  
„Ja.“  
Masons behandschuhte Hand lag noch immer flach auf Wills Schlüsselbein. Eine kleine, senkrechte Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er einen Moment nachdachte.  
„War das alles, was Sie wollten? Gerettet werden?“, fragte er dann. Will zögerte einen Moment und versuchte, die Absicht hinter dieser Frage zu erkennen.  
„Ticktack, Mr. Graham. Die Zeit läuft.“, sagte Mason und verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand.  
„Ich…ja…“, sagte Will schließlich und es klang mehr wie eine Frage oder ein Vorschlag, nicht wie eine Antwort. Mason schnalzte leise mit der Zunge, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Und es hat so gut angefangen.“, murmelte er und trennte mit einem Ruck die zweite Verbandsschicht auf. Damit hatte er Wills geschundene Haut freigelegt. Sein gesamter Oberkörper war mit langen, tiefen Schnittwunden bedeckt. Bei den meisten konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann Mason sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Es hatte sich bereits ein wenig Schorf gebildet, zumindest bei den Kratzern, die nicht ganz so tief waren. Die anderen Wunden waren ein bisschen feucht und leuchteten in einer Mischung aus einem rohen Dunkelrot und verschiedenen Rosaschattierungen.  
Masons andere Hand löste sich von Wills Schlüsselbein und geisterte über seine Brust nach unten, allerdings ohne die Wunde zu berühren. Der Profiler spürte lediglich einen leichten Windhauch und schluckte hart.  
„Also, Mr. Graham.“, sagte Verger leise. „Ich stelle die Frage erneut. Wollten Sie lediglich von Dr. Lecter gerettet werden?“  
„Nein.“, flüsterte Will leise und betete im Stillen, dass Mason das genügte. Das tat es. Vorerst.  
„Nein.“, wiederholte Verger tonlos und nickte langsam. „Sie wollten noch mehr, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja.“  
Will war froh, dass Mason ihm lediglich Ja-Nein-Fragen stellte. Denn er hatte noch immer keinen Schimmer, worauf er hinauswollte und war dankbar dafür, dass Mason ihn nicht fragte, was er sich sonst noch erhofft hatte.  
„Sie wollten, dass er Sie findet?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und dass er Sie hier rausholt?“  
„Ja.“  
Mason befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Und Sie wollten, dass er mich findet, nicht wahr? Im doppelten Sinne.“  
„Ja.“, gab Will zu. Endlich konnte er die Richtung deuten, die Mason einschlug.  
„Wollten Sie, dass er mich bestraft?“  
Das war eine gefährliche Frage. Sowohl Will als auch Mason kannten die Antwort darauf sehr gut, die Frage war nur, ob sie Verger gefiel, oder ob er sich davon beleidigt fühlen würde.  
„Ticktack, Mr. Graham.“, wiederholte er und seine Hand legte sich flach auf eine der Verletzungen. Will konnte spüren, wie das Leder durch die nässende Wunde feucht wurde. Es brannte, aber der Schmerz war durchaus noch erträglich.  
„Ja.“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Ich verstehe. Sagen Sie mir, Mr. Graham, wollten Sie ihm dabei zusehen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Mhm-Mhm. Haben Sie auch darüber nachgedacht, ihm zur Hand zu gehen?“  
„J-ja.“  
„Nun, Mr. Graham, das ist, wie Ihr Freund Dr. Lecter sagen würde, ausgesprochen unhöflich, finden Sie nicht?“  
Zum Glück erwartete er keine Antwort auf seine rhetorischen Fragen und fuhr ungehindert fort.  
„Ich meine, ich behandele Sie doch ganz gut. Tiere lernen nun einmal nur durch Disziplin, das müssen Sie doch verstehen. Und selbst unter Berücksichtigung dieser Tatsache war ich noch sehr sanft zu Ihnen. Ich gab Ihnen Nahrung, Wasser und gewährte Ihnen sogar einen Zeitraum, in dem Sie sich erholen konnten. Und anstatt es mir zu danken, schmieden Sie perfide kleine Mordpläne in Ihrem schlauen Köpfchen?“  
Er schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und schnalzte wieder mit der Zunge.  
„Wo ich so viel für Sie getan habe…“  
Seine Augen fixierten Wills und wurden für ein paar Sekunden lang schmal, als hätte Verger einen Einblick in die Gedanken des Profilers erhalten.  
„Sie wollen etwas sagen, Mr. Graham. Das kann ich spüren. Bitte, sprechen Sie.“, forderte er. Als Will der Aufforderung nicht nachkam, verstärkte er den Druck auf die Wunde, so wie zuvor den Druck auf den Verband. Will keuchte auf und antwortete ihm schließlich.  
„Nicht für mich.“, stieß er leise hervor.  
„Wie war das, Mr. Graham?“  
„Sie haben das nicht für mich getan…Sie…wollen mich am Leben halten und deswegen…müssen Sie sich mit gewissen Dingen arrangieren…“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Mason und sah ihn an, als hörte er das ganze zum ersten Mal.  
Will schwieg darauf und Verger zog keine Konsequenz daraus. Er löste seine Hand endlich von Wills Wunde, was nicht gerade angenehm war, da das Leder an der feuchten Haut festgeklebt war.  
„Der Chesapeake-Ripper pflegt die Organe seiner Opfer zu verspeisen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Möchten Sie meine Organe verspeisen, Mr. Graham?“  
Will öffnete den Mund, doch Mason hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, meine Formulierung war etwas unglücklich. Das wirft ein vollkommen falsches Licht auf die Sache. Ich stelle die Frage erneut. Möchten Sie Dr. Lecter an seiner Tafel Gesellschaft leisten?“  
Tatsächlich fiel Will die Antwort auf die Frage nun wesentlich leichter.  
„Ja.“, gab er mit dunkler Stimme zu.  
„Und glauben Sie, dass dieser Tag kommen wird? Dass Sie triumphieren werden?“  
Will dachte an Hannibal und an all das, was er in den vergangenen Monaten über ihn und seinen Charakter in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
„Ja.“, sagte er schließlich.  
Mason ließ das Wort eine Weile in der Luft hängen und hob das Messer. In diesem Moment schloss Will die Augen und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Nein, dachte er. Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht. Oh Gott, tu es nicht.  
„Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir in die Augen zu sehen, Mr. Graham?“, fragte Verger und der Profiler gehorchte.  
„Sie haben sehr schöne Augen. Es wundert mich nicht, dass Dr. Lecter sich nur allzu gerne darin zu verlieren scheint.“  
Das Messer schwebte nun genauso über den Wunden, wie zuvor Masons Hand. Wills Atem beschleunigte sich und verließ zitternd seine Lippen.  
„Würden Sie es wirklich wagen, mir etwas anzutun, Will?“, fragte Mason leise und benutzte zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen. „Wo Sie solche Angst vor mir haben?“  
„Ich…habe keine Angst vor Ihnen…“, flüsterte Will. „Sondern vor dem, was Sie tun.“  
„Interessant. Ich meine, dass das ausgerechnet von dem Mann kommt, der einen Psychopathen liebt.“  
„Ich liebe Hannibal nicht.“, widersprach Will und spürte den kalten Stahl näherkommen. Mason runzelte die Stirn und setzte eine mitleidige Miene auf.  
„Oje, Mr. Graham“, sagte er und klang wieder ein wenig distanzierter. „So eine böse, böse Lüge.“  
Er drehte sein Handgelenk um zuzustoßen und Wills ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich in Panik, aber da überlegte Verger es sich offenbar anders und zog seinen Arm zurück. Er ging einmal um Will herum und blieb schließlich hinter ihm stehen, außerhalb seines Blickfeldes. Die Wunden an den Schultern waren die tiefsten, die er dem Profiler bis jetzt zugefügt hatte. Will zitterte noch stärker, da er seinen Angreifer nun nicht mehr im Blick hatte.  
„Ich bin kein Psychiater, Mr. Graham.“, hörte er Mason sagen. „Aber ich glaube, ich sollte Ihnen dennoch dabei helfen, Ihre Gefühle aufzuarbeiten und sich diese einzugestehen.“  
Was weißt du schon, was ich fühle, dachte Will gereizt, war aber zu angespannt, um diese Worte tatsächlich auszusprechen. Die Erwartung des Schmerzes machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Mason würde ihn nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen, das wusste er. Er würde etwas tun. Aber wann? Beinahe wünschte sich Will, dass er ihn endlich verletzte, nur damit es vorbei war und diese schreckliche Ungewissheit aufhörte.  
Und da merkte er, dass genau das seine Strafe war.  
Mason spielte an diesem Tag weniger mit seinem Körper und mehr mit seiner Psyche.  
Und obwohl das dem Profiler nun bewusst war, machte es die Sache nicht besser.  
„Wir sind ja bis jetzt recht weit gekommen.“, fuhr Verger fort. „Ja, wir wissen mittlerweile, was Dr. Lecter für Sie empfindet. Aber wir wissen noch nicht, was Sie für Dr. Lecter empfinden. Das herauszufinden dürfte wesentlich einfacher werden, da Sie ja, anders als er, anwesend sind.“  
Ein harter Schlag auf seine Schulterblätter ließ Will zusammenzucken und er verbiss sich das schmerzerfüllte Aufstöhnen nur mit Mühe. Schon jetzt brannten seine Schultern und kribbelten unangenehm.  
„Nicht abschweifen, Mr. Graham.“, tadelte Mason. „Ich habe wieder das Gefühl, dass Sie mir nicht zuhören. Und ich bin nicht hier, um einen Monolog zu halten.“  
Ach nein, dachte Will spöttisch und biss die Zähne zusammen, als der flammende Schmerz noch immer durch seinen Körper raste, obwohl Mason ihn schon lange nicht mehr berührte.  
„Sie…werden nicht herausfinden, was ich für Hannibal empfinde…“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Ach nein? Warum nicht?“  
„Weil ich…nicht weiß…was ich…für ihn empfinde…“  
„Mhm, das ist in der Tat ein Problem.“, überlegte Mason. Will wünschte, er würde wieder vor ihn treten, damit er ihn sehen konnte. Den Feind im Rücken zu haben war niemals gut und im Fall von Verger schon gar nicht. Will konnte ihn ohnehin schon schwer einschätzen, aber jetzt, ohne seine Mimik und Gestik war es schier unmöglich.  
Denn wenn es etwas gab, was Mason absolut perfekt im Griff hatte und wie ein Meister zu benutzen wusste, dann waren es seine Stimme und sein Tonfall.  
„Stellen wir uns doch einmal folgende Situation vor.“, schlug Mason vor und Will könnte seinen Atem auf seinem Rücken spüren.  
„Sie erinnern sich, was ich über die Möglichkeit sagte, Dr. Lecter in unser kleines Spiel mit einzubeziehen?“  
Er gab Will keine Chance, auch nur den Mund zu öffnen. Das Messer fügte ihm einen langen Schnitt parallel zur Wirbelsäule zu. Er war nicht sehr tief und berührte zum Glück keine der bereits vorhandenen Wunden, aber es war dennoch ziemlich schmerzhaft und Will musste zugeben, dass er trotz allem nicht damit gerechnet hatte.  
„Ja!“, stieß er schließlich gehorsam hervor und biss sich auf die Lippen, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
„Gut.“, kommentierte Mason kühl. „Vertauschen wir nun die Rollen in diesem Szenario. Das letzte Mal ging es darum, Hannibal zum Zuschauer unseres kleinen Spiels zu machen, Sie können mir folgen?“  
„Ja.“, sagte Will hastig, noch bevor sein Peiniger die Frage ganz ausgesprochen hatte. Er glaubte, Masons Grinsen zu spüren. Und er fühlte, wie das Blut aus dem Schnitt auf seinem Rücken quoll und an seinem Rückgrat herablief. Genau zwischen den beiden Wunden auf den Schulterblättern. Wills Rücken musste furchtbar aussehen, vermutlich noch schlimmer als seine Vorderseite.  
„Gut. Nun drehen wir das Ganze um und machen Sie zum Zuschauer. Ich will, dass Sie die Augen schließen, Mr. Graham.“  
Gehorsam tat Will, was Verger befohlen hatte, auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte. Aber immerhin konnte er Mason im Moment sowieso nicht sehen, dadurch fühlte er sich nicht wesentlich hilfloser als vorher.  
„Stellen Sie sich vor, Dr. Lecter wäre in diesem Moment an Ihrer Stelle.“, fuhr Verger fort und seine Stimme hatte einen neutralen Tonfall angenommen, so als lese er eine Statistik vor. Etwas in Wills Unterbewusstsein wunderte sich über diesen Tonfall. Mason würde es zweifellos genießen, über Hannibal zu dominieren. Es musste die Erfüllung seiner kühnsten Träume darstellen. Er war in gewisser Hinsicht von dem Psychiater besessen. Der neutrale und geschäftsmäßige, beinahe gelangweilte Tonfall, passte nicht in dieses Bild. Will hatte den Eindruck, als benutzte Mason ihn, um sich selbst zu zügeln. Anders als Will würde er es sich nicht gestatten, sich in der Vorstellung zu verlieren und seine Gedanken von der Leine zu lassen. Denn dann würde er gewissermaßen sein Gesicht vor Will verlieren und ihm unfreiwillig demonstrieren, dass er sich durchaus nicht immer unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Wills Fantasie zeichnete gehorsam das Bild, das Mason ihr in diesem Moment vorgab. Er sah sich selbst auf dem Stuhl neben dem Tisch sitzen und Hannibal vor Mason in Ketten gelegt. Allerdings stand Hannibal nicht halbwegs sicher auf beiden Füßen, so wie Will in diesem Moment, sondern hing von der Decke herab, wie es der Profiler bei Mason letzter Attacke getan hatte.  
Seine warmen, braunen Augen fixierten Will ruhig. Der Profiler las keine Angst darin. Nur Ruhe, Stärke und Selbstsicherheit. Mason blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, so wie er es vermutlich in der Realität getan hätte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie diese tiefen Blicke tauschten. Hannibals Präsenz drängte ihn vollkommen an den Rand.  
Als Verger das Messer zwischen Hannibals Schulterblätter bohrte, ohne ihm auch nur das Hemd auszuziehen und es dann in einem kraftvollen Schnitt nach unten zog, spürte Will den Schmerz, als wäre es sein eigener. Für einen Moment war er versucht, die Augen zu öffnen und sich zu vergewissern, ob Mason ihn nicht tatsächlich geschnitten hatte. Aber da hörte er die leisen Schritte seines Peinigers und konnte spüren, wie er langsam wieder in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Zweifellos, um Wills Reaktion auf das in seinem Kopf geschaffene Szenario zu beobachten.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des Profilers kehrte wieder zu eben diesem zurück.  
Ja, es tat weh zu sehen, wie Mason Hannibals Körper mit blutigen Malen übersäte. Es ließ einen heißen Schmerz durch Wills Eingeweide jagen und verursachte ein Brennen in der Nähe seines Herzens. Als Mason die Hand hob, um Hannibals Kehle zu durchtrennen, streckte Will den Arm nach ihm aus, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Nicht!“  
Diese schnelle Bewegung in seinem Kopf ließ ihn die Augen öffnen und er fand sich in der Zelle wieder. Mason stand tatsächlich vor ihm, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete ihn intensiv. Die Reste einer Stimme hallten von den Marmorwänden wieder und vibrierten auf Wills Haut. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er merkte, dass es seine eigene Stimme gewesen war.  
„Nach allem was er Ihnen angetan hat.“, sagte Mason tonlos und hob eine Augenbraue. Er stieß ein beinahe überraschtes Seufzen aus, obwohl er zweifellos mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte.  
„Sagen Sie, Mr. Graham, haben Sie das Bedürfnis, nach dem Messer zu greifen?“  
Für einen Moment erschuf Will das Szenario erneut und platzierte sich selbst an Masons Stelle. Aber er kehrte schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer und das austretende Blut ließ ihn gleichzeitig furchtbar jucken.  
„Ich habe das Messer bereits ergriffen.“, sagte der Profiler matt und seine Worte waren nicht an Mason gerichtet, sondern an sich selbst. „Schon hunderttausend Mal habe ich seinem Leben im Geiste ein Ende bereitet.“  
Das stimmte. Will hatte in Chiltons Anstalt oft darüber nachgedacht, Hannibal umzubringen, um sich selbst und die Welt endlich von dem Chesapeake-Ripper zu befreien. Schließlich hatte er Matthew Brown nicht zum Spaß auf ihn angesetzt. Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste Will, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Er würde Hannibal nicht persönlich umbringen können.  
„Sie hatten Ihre Chance.“, sagte Mason.  
„Ja.“  
„Aber nun ist die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstrichen.“  
Er ließ den Profiler keine Sekunde aus den Augen und sein Blick verdüsterte sich unmerklich.  
„Er hat es akzeptiert, nicht wahr?“, fragte er dann.  
„Was?“  
„Dass Sie ihn töten wollten. Er weiß es und er hat Ihnen keine Vorwürfe diesbezüglich gemacht.“  
„Nein, das hat er nicht.“, bestätigte Will wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Ist Ihnen denn gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr Sie sich an ihn klammern?“  
Allmählich spürte der Profiler, wie seine Kräfte schwanden. Masons kleine Psychospielchen und der Ausflug in dieses von ihm geschaffene Szenario waren mehr als nur anstrengend, vor allem in Kombination mit den Schmerzen.  
„Ich ziehe es vor, diesen Umstand zu verdrängen.“, sagte Will schließlich sehr, sehr leise.  
Besiegt.  
Bei diesem Anblick flackerte Befriedigung in Masons Augen auf, aber der Profiler sah ihm an, dass er trotzdem noch nicht mit ihm fertig war. Während Will das Szenario in seinem Kopf heraufbeschworen hatte, hatte Verger sich ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt, um ihn in seiner Gesamtheit betrachten zu können, doch jetzt trat er wieder näher an ihn heran.  
Langsam, vollkommen ohne Eile. Aber das machte ihn nicht weniger bedrohlich.  
„Glauben Sie, er würde für Sie sterben, Mr. Graham?“  
Will ließ sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln hinreißen.  
„Nein.“, sagte er dann. „Auch Hannibals Zuneigung hat Grenzen.“  
„Ich würde diese Grenzen zu gerne testen.“  
Ich weiß, dachte Will. Das hast du bereits tausend Mal gesagt. Dann tu es doch. Teste seine gottverdammten Grenzen und lass mich endlich zufrieden.  
„Aber ich schätze, ich muss vorerst mit Ihnen Vorlieb nehmen, Mr. Graham. Sie waren heute ein klein wenig widerspenstig, finden Sie nicht? Ich glaube, ich bin nicht sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen.“  
„Ich habe Ihre Fragen beantwortet.“, verteidigte sich Will matt, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich auf eine Diskussion mit Mason einzulassen.  
„Aber dennoch musste ich Ihnen immer wieder auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie müssen noch sehr viel lernen, Mr. Graham.“  
Verger war nicht mehr so übermütig wie zu Beginn. Was auch immer er in Wills Reaktion während seiner Wunschvorstellung hineininterpretierte, es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Vielleicht hatte Mason tatsächlich gespürt, wie sein imaginäres Pendant von Hannibal und Will zurückgedrängt worden war. Der Profiler fragte sich, ob Mason darüber überrascht war. Glaubte er, die Beziehung zwischen Hannibal und Will unterschätzt zu haben?  
Masons Motive lagen für Will vollkommen im Dunkeln. Auf der einen Seite war er geradezu besessen davon, den Profiler all die unangenehmen und verborgenen Wahrheiten aussprechen zu lassen, auf der anderen fühlte er sich offenbar von Hannibal bedroht und wollte Wills Beziehung zu ihm torpedieren oder gar zerstören.  
„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“ murmelte Will erschöpft und konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Als Verger keinen Widerspruch einlegte, fuhr er fort.  
„Was hat Ihr Vater Ihnen angetan, dass Sie so ein Sadist geworden sind?“  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann hallte Masons grausames Lachen durch Wills Zelle und schien die Marmorwände förmlich vibrieren zu lassen.  
„Was glauben Sie zu finden, Mr. Graham?“, sagte Verger, noch immer lachend. „Ein Kindheitstrauma?“  
Der Profiler schwieg und zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Tatsächlich schien es so, als würde Mason sich lediglich über seine Frage amüsieren. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass Will einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte.  
„Sie werden nichts finden, Mr. Graham.“, fuhr Verger fort und griff wieder nach dem Messer. Er ließ es über die glatte Haut zwischen den vielen Schnittwunden wandern und zerstörte damit den letzten unverletzten Teil von Wills Körper. Der Profiler keuchte, als die scharfe Klinge in seine Haut eintauchte. Mason ließ sie locker schweifen, wie ein Kind das mit einem Stift malt. Gedankenverloren beobachtete er die Bewegung seiner Hand und hob seine Stimme ein wenig, um Wills heiseren Schrei zu übertönen, als er eine der alten Wunden mit der neuen kreuzte.  
„Ein fürsorglicher Vater, der mich in liebevoller Strenge erzogen hat, eine glückliche Kindheit in meinem wohlhabenden Elternhaus, frei von finanziellen oder anderweitigen Sorgen, die besten Privatschulen…“, zählte er auf. „Und ein vielversprechendes Erbe, das trotz der Existenz meiner liebreizenden Schwester ganz alleine mir gehört. Natürlich habe ich Papas Tod betrauert, aber er hatte letztendlich auch sein Gutes.“  
Will winselte, als Mason das Messer weiter schweifen ließ.  
„Ich hatte in der Tat alles, Mr. Graham. Und ich habe es immer noch. Mir fehlt es an nichts.“  
„Wo…liegt dann Ihr Problem…“, keuchte der Profiler und sah zu, wie Mason in seine Tasche griff und wieder einen der Papierstreifen zutage förderte. Er hielt ihn an Wills Augenwinkel und fing eine einzelne Träne damit auf.  
„Tja, Mr. Graham“, sagte er sanft, „Manche Menschen sind einfach von Grund auf verdorben.“


	7. Yurushi

Yurushi (jap.) = "Vergebung"

 

 

Mason zeigte kein Erbarmen an diesem Abend. Oder war es bereits Morgen? Will wusste es nicht. Mittlerweile lag er auf dem Boden, Mason hatte die Ketten von dem Haken an der Decke gelöst und sie Will sogar abgenommen. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr, er musste den Profiler nicht fixieren. Will war außerstande, sich zu wehren. Er lag in einer kleinen Lache seines eigenen Blutes und der düstere Gedanke, dass er jetzt wohl sterben würde, schoss durch seinen Kopf.  
„Wem gehörst du, Welpe?“, hörte er Verger irgendwo über sich fragen. Will konnte ihm nicht antworten, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte und erntete einen Schlag. Er spürte es kaum noch.  
„Schon gut, ich werde dir auf die Sprünge helfen.“, sagte Mason ruhig und strich in einer beinahe liebevollen Geste über Wills schweißnasses Haar.  
„Weißt du, ich habe die Angewohnheit, meine Tiere zu kennzeichnen. Ein Brandmal ist etwas ausgesprochen nützliches. Carlo!“  
Offenbar hatte dieser auf Masons Befehl gewartete, denn die Spitze der kurzen Eisenstange, die er seinem Herrn brachte, glühte orange, als hätte man sie für eine lange Zeit ins Feuer gehalten. Alles war vorbereitet und Will fühlte trotz seiner unsagbaren Erschöpfung und dem Meer an Schmerzen tatsächlich noch Angst. Nicht nur, weil Mason ihn mit diesem scharfen Ding verbrennen würde, sondern weil er dadurch für immer seine Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassen würde. Das tat er ohnehin in Form der Narben, die zweifellos zurückbleiben würden, aber ein Brandmal war doch noch eine ganze Spur persönlicher. Mason würde ihm seine Initialen in die Haut brennen. Dann würde Will wirklich ihm gehören.  
Der Profiler zappelte verzweifelt, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Carlo reichte Mason die Eisenstange und sah zu, wie das hilflose Geschöpf auf dem Boden sich wand, als Verger nach seinem Handgelenk griff. Er würde ihm seine Initialen auf die Innenseite des Unterarmes brennen, wie man es einst bei Sklaven getan hatte.  
„N-nein…“, stieß Will hervor, doch seine Stimme war so brüchig und heiser, dass er sich nicht einmal selbst verstehen konnte. Er wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, aber er war zu schwach und sein Körper war zu erschöpft. Bereits bevor die Spitze seine Haut berührte, spürte er die Hitze, die das Eisen ausstrahlte.  
Doch kurz bevor Mason seine Haut damit verstümmelte, hörte er eine Stimme.  
Sie sagte etwas auf Italienisch und klang äußerst aufgebracht. Will hörte Verger fluchen, er sprach den Mann mit dem Namen Matteo an und klang zum ersten Mal, seit Will ihm begegnet war, ausgesprochen wütend. Doch was auch immer Matteo ihm sagte, es brachte ihn dazu, von Will abzulassen. Matteo plapperte ununterbrochen weiter, bis Mason ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte, sich aufrichtete und seinen Kragen zurechtzupfte.  
„Ich fürchte, Sie müssen warten, Mr. Graham.“, sagte er dann und blickte noch einmal zu ihm hinab, bevor er in Begleitung von Carlo die Zelle verließ. Will hörte Carlos und Matteos schnelle Schritte und auch Mason schien es mit einem Mal sehr eilig zu haben. Der Profiler hatte keine Ahnung, was soeben geschehen war. Er versuchte, seinen heftigen Atem zu beruhigen und ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Aber was auch immer geschehen war, würde nur ein Aufschub sein. Mason würde wiederkommen. Und sein Werk vollenden.  
Verzweifelt schloss Will die Augen, da er den Anblick der dunklen Wände um ihn herum nicht mehr ertrug. Erneut hörte er Schritte in der Ferne und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu schützen. Aber es waren nicht Masons Schritte, die sich da näherten. Auch nicht Carlos, dafür waren sie zu leichtfüßig. Will hörte, wie die Tür zwischen den Gitterstäben geöffnet wurde. Er drehte sich zu den Gitterstäben um und blickte auf die Füße einer Frau. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe waren nicht sonderlich hoch und hatten aus irgendeinem Grund nicht das bekannte Klackern von sich gegeben, als sie den Keller betreten hatte.  
„Special Agent Will Graham?“, fragte sie kühl. Ihre Stimme war rau und kratzig, ein bisschen so als hätte sie lange geraucht. Will hob den Blick und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar war streng zurückgebunden und sie trug einen ebenso streng wirkenden schwarzen Hosenanzug mit spitzen Schulterpolstern und hochgeschlossenem Kragen. Dennoch registrierte Will irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein ihre Schönheit. Aus ihrem runden Gesicht funkelten ihm große, grüne Augen entgegen, im selben Farbton wie Masons. Jetzt bemerkte der Profiler auch, dass ihre Haarfarbe ebenfalls der seines Peinigers glich.  
„Sie kennen mich nicht und wir werden uns wohl auch nie mehr begegnen.“, fuhr sie fort und Will fand kein Mitleid in ihrer Stimme oder ihrem Gesicht. Sie sprach kühl und distanziert, so als wiegele sie ein Geschäft ab.  
„Stehen Sie auf.“, forderte sie dann und ließ ihren Blick kurz nach links wandern, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Prüfend. Und ein wenig beunruhigt.  
Will wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft dazu nahm, aber er rappelte sich tatsächlich auf und stand ihr auf wackeligen Beinen gegenüber. Sie war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als er, trotz der Absätze, und sehr dünn. Dennoch strahlte sie Stärke aus. Stärke und Kälte.  
„Sie haben nur diese eine Chance, Agent Graham. Sie müssen laufen, verstehen Sie mich? Laufen Sie diese Treppe hoch und sie werden sich in einem Gang wiederfinden, in dem Sie links abbiegen. Dann laufen Sie noch einmal nach rechts und betreten die Küche. Dort gehen Sie durch die helle Tür auf der linken Seite. Sie dürfen nicht stehenbleiben, haben Sie das verstanden? Laufen Sie weiter auf die Straße hinaus.“  
Will konnte ihr kaum folgen. Wie sollte er in seinem Zustand laufen? Aber die Angst vor dem Brandmal und die Chance zur Flucht ließen die letzten Reste Adrenalin durch seinen Körper jagen und er mobilisierte seine Kräfte.  
„Gehen Sie.“, sagte die Frau drängend und Will verlor keine Zeit mehr. Er fragte sie nicht einmal nach ihrem Namen, sondern handelte nur im Sinne seines Überlebenswillens. Und aus irgendeinem Grund gelang es ihm tatsächlich, trotz seiner Verletzungen die Stufen zu erklimmen und den Keller hinter sich zu lassen. Als er vor der Treppe nach rechts blickte, erkannte er in der Ferne einige Weinfässer, ab er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, sondern schleppte sich weiter. In seinem Kopf flogen sämtliche Gedanken durcheinander und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich an die Wegbeschreibung der Frau zu erinnern.  
Nach der Treppe links, dachte er und zwang seinen Körper in die richtige Richtung. Dann rechts und dann in die Küche. Tatsächlich fand er dort eine Tür zu seiner linken. In der Küche war kein Mensch anzutreffen und die Arbeitsflächen wirkten sauber und frisch poliert. Das konnte Will trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen. Offenbar war es bereits sehr spät.  
Er rannte weiter zu der Tür. Für einen schwindelerregenden Moment fürchtete er, sie sei abgeschlossen, doch sie ließ sich mit einiger Anstrengung öffnen. Ein eisiger Wind schlug ihm entgegen und brachte unzählige weiße Schneeflocken mit sich. Die Kälte brannte auf seiner zerrissenen Haut, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen gleichgültig. Er tat das, wozu die Frau ihm geraten hatte. Er lief und lief.  
Da er das Anwesen durch die Hintertür verlassen hatte, musste er ein Stück um das Gebäude herumlaufen, um die Straße zu erreichen, die von Vergers Grundstück wegführte. Sein Hemd hatte er in seiner Zelle zurückgelassen und so lief er nur in Jeans und Schuhen durch den Schnee. Sein Atem schmerzte in seiner Brust, als sauge er mit jedem Zug geraspelte Glassplitter in seine Lungen. Seine Augen tränten, doch Will lief weiter durch die stockfinstere, eiskalte Nacht. Im Schnee zu sterben war besser, als in Masons Keller langsam sein Leben auszuhauchen.  
Will fragte sich, ob die Frau das genauso sah, schließlich hatte sie ihn im Grunde wissentlich in den Tod geschickt. Wieso hätte sie ihm sonst geraten, in die Kälte hinauszulaufen und der Straße zu folgen? Will hatte keine Ahnung, wo Masons Anwesen sich befand und wie weit es von der nächsten Stadt oder dem nächsten Haus entfernt lag. Aber er lief und lief und lief.  
Und als er in der Ferne zwei Scheinwerfer sah, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich am Straßenrand im Schutz des dunklen Waldes zu verbergen. Er würde sich nicht wieder von Mason einfangen lassen. Lieber starb er zwischen den Ästen und den schwarzen Bäumen, die bedrohlich im schwachen Mondlicht über ihm aufragten. Doch bevor er den Gedanken vollenden konnte, erkannte er den Wagen und damit den Grund, warum die Frau ihm gesagt hatte, er solle die Straße entlanglaufen.  
Hannibals silberner Bentley kam im dichten Schneegestöber zum Stehen und der Psychiater stieg aus. Will hatte alle Vernunft und jeden rationalen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf gelöscht und mobilisierte noch einmal seine letzten Kraftreserven, als er auf Hannibal zu rannte und ihm förmlich in die Arme sprang. Die des Psychiaters hießen ihn willkommen und den Profiler verließen letztendlich die Kräfte. Er hing wie eine leblose Puppe in Hannibals Armen und versuchte, sein heftiges Seitenstechen und den allumfassenden Schmerz zu ertragen, der seinen ganzen Körper vergiftete.  
„H-Hannibal…“, murmelte er brüchig. Immer wieder. Wie ein Gebet.  
Sein Blut verschmutzte den Mantel des Psychiaters, doch dieser achtete gar nicht darauf. Er hielt den Profiler lediglich fest, bis ihm offenbar einfiel, wo sie sich befanden und wie es um Will stand. Eilig schleppte er ihn zu seinem Auto und legte ihn auf dem Beifahrersitz ab.  
„Mason…Verger…“, flüsterte Will benebelt. „Mason…“  
„Ruhig, Will. Er kann Ihnen nichts mehr tun. Sie sind in Sicherheit.“  
Ich muss träumen, dachte Will. Hatte er etwa das Bewusstsein verloren, als Mason ihn gebrandmarkt hatte? Lag er in Wirklichkeit noch immer auf dem kalten Marmorboden?  
Hannibal wendete den Wagen und trat aufs Gas. Trotz des Schnees kamen sie erstaunlich gut voran, offenbar waren die Straßen noch nicht gefroren.  
„Ich werde Sie ins Krankenhaus bringen.“, sagte Lecter und warf dem Profiler immer wieder besorgte Seitenblicke zu.  
„N-nein…“, flüsterte Will. „Bitte…ich…ich will nach Hause.“  
„Sie sind verletzt.“  
„Ich weiß…aber ich…ich bitte Sie…nicht das Krankenhaus…können Sie nicht…?“  
Hannibal ließ seinen Blick kurz über Wills Körper schweifen, wahrscheinlich um die Schwere der Verletzungen abzuschätzen.  
„Gut.“, sagte er schließlich.  
Und dann verlor Will endgültig das Bewusstsein.

 

Baltimore, Maryland.  
Einige Stunden zuvor.

Hannibal konnte nicht mehr warten. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde zu Masons Anwesen fahren und ihn mit Gewalt dazu bringen, ihm Wills Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Er musste einfach handeln. Es war sinnlos, auf Jacks Hilfe oder auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Wenn Mason unbedingt wollte, dass Hannibal eingriff, dann würde er es eben tun.  
Aber kurz bevor er das Haus verlassen konnte, klingelte das Telefon.  
Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Anrufer auf die Maschine sprechen zu lassen, da er jetzt weitaus wichtigeres zu tun hatte, aber dann überlegte er, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer ja auch um Mason handeln könnte und hob ab.  
„Guten Tag, Dr. Lecter.“  
Hannibal erkannte diese raue Stimme sofort.  
„Miss Verger.“, sagte er und ließ die Autoschlüssel sinken, die er soeben hatte einstecken wollen. Die Verbindung war ausgesprochen gut und er konnte keine Störungen oder Hintergrundgeräusche wahrnehmen. Also rief ihn Margot nicht aus dem Auto oder von irgendeinem öffentlichen Ort aus an.  
„Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich dazu entschlossen, den Kontakt zu mir aus Sicherheitsgründen abzubrechen.“, fügte er dann hinzu. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie am anderen Ende der Leitung sparsam lächelte.  
„Nun, meine Pläne haben sich in eine andere Richtung entwickelt.“  
Sie zögerte eine Moment, was nicht zu ihr passte.  
„Ich weiß, dass das was ich tue sehr unangebracht ist, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Was tun Sie denn?“, fragte Hannibal und legte die Schlüssel an ihren Platz zurück. Die Fahrt zu Mason konnte warten. Womöglich hatte er gerade die Lösung seines Problems am anderen Ende der Leitung. Oder zumindest einen Lösungsansatz.  
„Sie haben sehr viel für mich getan und ich weiß das durchaus zu schätzen. Aber ich möchte Sie um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten. Ich weiß, das ist äußerst unverfroren und egoistisch, aber…“  
Sie brach ab. Nein, dachte Hannibal. Das ist nicht unverfroren. Es kommt mir vielleicht gerade recht.  
„Mason hat seine Männer nach mir ausgesendet.“, fuhr Margot schließlich fort.  
„Hat er Sie gefunden?“  
„Nein, aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Mir ist klargeworden, dass ich kein Leben auf der Flucht führen will. Ich will ihm nicht diese Macht über mich geben, Dr. Lecter. Auch ich habe ein Anrecht auf mein Erbe und ich bin ehrlich gesagt darauf angewiesen.“  
„Wo sind Sie gerade?“  
„In der Nähe von Wolf Trap, Virginia. Schon bei meiner Ankunft in den Staaten habe ich ein paar seiner Spione gesehen, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Sie sind überall, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Ich verstehe. Aber wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sagten Sie damals nicht, eine Flucht sei die einzige Lösung?“  
„Sagten Sie nicht, wenn man beim ersten Mal keinen Erfolg hat, soll man es erneut versuchen?“, fragte sie zurück.  
„Allerdings, aber ich bezog mich dabei auf etwas anderes.“  
„Darauf beziehe ich mich in diesem Moment auch.“  
„Sie wollen Ihren Bruder also nach wie vor töten?“  
„Wenn Mason stirbt, bekomme ich rein gar nichts. Das Erbe geht dann an diverse Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen.“  
Hannibal war schon immer von dem Mysterium des Schicksals und der Vorsehung fasziniert gewesen. In diesem Moment ließ er sich sogar dazu herab, dem Schicksal dafür zu danken, dass es ihm Margot Verger wieder zugespielt hatte. Sie war der Schlüssel zu ihrem Bruder, auch wenn ihr das in diesem Moment nicht bewusst war.  
„Was schlagen Sie also vor?“, fragte er ruhig. Erneut zögerte Margot einen Moment. Durch das Leid das sie erfahren hatte, war sie eigentlich eine durchaus zupackende Frau, die sagte was sie dachte und sich nicht so einfach einschüchtern ließ. Sie wusste, dass ihr der schlimmste Mensch auf Erden bereits in Gestalt ihres Bruders begegnet war und dieses Wissen trug dazu bei, dass sie sich vor ihren Mitmenschen nicht mehr fürchtete. Aber Hannibal Lecter gehörte zu den Menschen, die sie respektierte und deswegen zögerte sie in diesem Moment, als sie ihre zugegebenermaßen recht unorthodoxe Bitte vortrug.  
„Sie waren einst Chirurg.“, sagte sie.  
„Richtig.“  
„Sie kennen sich demnach bestens mit der Anatomie des Menschen aus. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass mein Bruder einen…Unfall erleidet, der seine Bewegungs- und Handlungsfreiheit stark einschränkt?“  
„Diese Möglichkeit besteht durchaus.“, erwiderte Hannibal vorsichtig.  
„Ja…aber man bräuchte jemanden, der klug genug ist, zu Mason vorzudringen…jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann. Und jemanden, der über besagtes Fachwissen verfügt.“  
Sie wollte ihn also tatsächlich auf ihren Bruder ansetzen. Margot wusste natürlich nicht, dass Hannibal der Chesapeake-Ripper war. Aber sie spürte, dass er etwas Dunkles in sich trug und etwas vor ihr verbarg, ebenso wie Bedelia. Allerdings schien Margot kein Problem damit zu haben. Sie war in ihrer Verzweiflung erfrischend skrupellos. Sie wollte lediglich überleben. Sie oder Mason, beides funktionierte nicht und das war ihr bewusst.  
„Ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Miss Verger.“  
„Das ist ausgesprochen erfreulich.“  
„Aber Ihnen muss bewusst sein, dass ich mich damit auf sehr dünnem Eis bewege.“  
„Scheuen Sie das Risiko, Dr. Lecter?“  
„Durchaus nicht. Aber ich würde Sie gerne um eine Gegenleistung bitten.“  
Zweifellos runzelte sie in diesem Moment die Stirn.  
„Wollen Sie Geld?“  
„Nein, das liegt mir vollkommen fern. Ihr Bruder hat jemanden in seiner Gewalt, der mir ausgesprochen wichtig ist. Special Agent Will Graham.“  
„Der Mann, der all diese Menschen nicht umgebracht hat?“, fragte sie und erinnerte sich zweifellos an einen der geschmacklosen Artikel von Freddie Lounds.  
„Ja.“, erwiderte Hannibal schlicht. „Miss Verger, glauben Sie, dass Sie ihm zur Flucht verhelfen können?“  
„Vermutlich. Mason weiß wahrscheinlich mittlerweile, dass ich in der Nähe bin. Aber er weiß nicht, wo ich mich aufhalte. Ich könnte das Überraschungsmoment nutzen.“  
„Wenn es Ihnen gelingt, Will Graham aus seinen Fängen zu befreien, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern müssen. Ich weiß nicht, in welcher körperlichen Verfassung er sich befindet, aber ich vermute, dass es ihm ausgesprochen übel ergangen ist.“  
„Wenn Mason ihn in die Finger gekriegt hat, ganz sicher.“, sagte Margot nüchtern.  
„Worauf ich hinauswill ist, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Sie warten müssen, bis ich Ihnen Ihren Wunsch erfüllen kann. Ich schätze Sie Margot. Aber Will Graham hat höchste Priorität.“  
Sie schwieg einen Moment und Hannibal fürchtete schon, dass sie nicht bereit war, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen und dann auch noch für einen Mann, den sie nicht einmal kannte.  
„Ich habe fast dreißig Jahre gewartet.“, sagte sie schließlich spröde. „Auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht an.“  
„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mich darum kümmere. Aber nicht solange Mason Will Graham in seiner Gewalt hat.“  
„Gut. Wenn ich mich vorher nicht mehr melde, fahren Sie gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr zu seinem Anwesen. Dort müssten Sie Will Graham antreffen, wenn alles gutgeht. Ich kann Mason und seine Handlanger nur für einen begrenzten Zeitraum in Schach halten. Ich hoffe, dass es ausreicht.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Ich habe Ihnen zu danken, Miss Verger.“  
Hannibal betrachtete noch eine Weile das Telefon, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte. Ihr Anruf war ihm in der Tat gerade recht gekommen. Er hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, Mason für das zu bestrafen, was er Will angetan hatte. Und wenn es noch den positiven Nebeneffekt hatte, dass Margot auf ihr Erbe zugreifen konnte, dann sollte ihm das recht sein. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, Mason zu töten, auch wenn ihn die Vorstellung reizte, seine Eingeweide zu verspeisen und ihn als Kunstwerk des Chesapeake-Rippers zu inszenieren. Aber der Tod war ein Privileg, das Mason Verger nicht verdiente. Hannibal würde sich eine passendere Strafe für ihn ausdenken.  
Verger würde bezahlen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.  
Aber vorerst musste Hannibal diesen Gedanken zurückstellen und darauf warten, dass die Uhr zehn schlug.

 

Wolf Trap, Virginia.  
Gegenwart.

„Kommen Sie, Sie müssen aufstehen.“, hörte er Hannibal von irgendwoher sagen. Seine Stimme klang, als wäre er weit entfernt. Will öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und fand sich im Bentley seines Psychiaters wieder. Vor ihm ragte sein Haus in der Dunkelheit auf. Zuhause, dachte Will. Endlich. Also hatte er doch nicht geträumt. Er war tatsächlich aus Masons Fängen entkommen.  
Und er hatte auf den teuren Ledersitzbezügen des Psychiaters eine Blutspur hinterlassen. Will wollte etwas sagen, aber als er sich bewegte, zuckte der bekannte Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er stöhnte nur leise auf. Hannibal streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und zog ihn so schmerzfrei wie möglich auf die Beine. Dann führte er ihn langsam zum Haus, wobei er Will mehr trug als stützte. Die Beine des Profilers fühlten sich starr, taub und verkrampft an. Es überraschte ihn, dass die Hunde ihm nicht entgegenkamen.  
„Sie sind bei Alana.“, beantwortete Hannibal Wills unausgesprochene Frage.  
Will sehnte sich nach seinem Rudel, war aber gleichzeitig beruhigt, dass Alana ein Auge auf seine Hunde geworfen hatte. Bei ihr waren sie vorerst in guten Händen. Der Profiler wollte in diesem Moment ohnehin nur noch schlafen. Doch Hannibal führte ihn nicht zum Bett, sondern zum Badezimmer.  
„Ich weiß Sie sind erschöpft“, sagte er entschuldigend, „Aber es ist nötig.“  
Will ließ sich mitschleifen und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Hannibal hielt ihn vorsichtig aufrecht, stets darauf bedacht, die Schnitte nicht zu berühren. Der Profiler beobachtete, wie er warmes Wasser in eine Schale goss und ein paar Tücher darin tränkte. Dann begann er damit, Wills Wunden zu waschen. Es tat weh, vor allem als er ein paar der großen, klaffenden Schnitte auch noch vernähte. Aber der Profiler ertrug das ganze tapfer und klammerte sich am Rand des Waschbeckens fest, um nicht umzufallen. Hannibals Berührungen waren eine Wohltat im Vergleich zu dem, was Mason ihm angetan hatte. Will spürte, dass Lecter sich tatsächlich bemühte, ihm nicht mehr Schmerz als nötig zuzufügen. Das rührte Will.  
Als Hannibal die Hände sinken ließ, war das Wasser in der Schale vollkommen rot, ebenso wie die Tücher und Waschlappen, die er benutzt hatte. Will kümmerte es nicht. Dann würde er sie eben irgendwann entsorgen. Er riskierte einen Blick an sich herab und sah, dass der Psychiater ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Will sah immer noch schlimm aus, das stand außer Frage, aber immerhin wirkte es nun nicht mehr so, als hätte Mason ihn gehäutet. Dadurch, dass Hannibal das viele Blut abgewaschen hatte, konnte man nun die einzelnen Schnitte erkennen und Wills Oberkörper sah nicht mehr wie eine einzige große Wunde aus. Sein Rücken dürfte ebenfalls eine Verbesserung erfahren haben, aber er schaffte es nicht, sich zum Spiegel umzudrehen.  
Hannibal war zudem scheinbar noch nicht mit ihm fertig.  
„Ich muss die Wunden verbinden, Will.“, sagte er sanft. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er mit Will gesprochen, wie mit einem verschreckten Tier. Und tatsächlich fühlte der Profiler sich in diesem Moment genauso. Wie ein gequältes Tier.  
„In dem Schrank rechts von Ihnen…glaube ich…“, nuschelte er erschöpft und Hannibal nickte. Tatsächlich fand er den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und machte sich daran, Will zu verbinden. Auch das war nicht gerade angenehm, aber der Profiler gab keinen Laut von sich. Als Hannibal endlich fertig war, war sein kompletter Oberkörper unter sauberem, weißem Mull verschwunden. Nur seine Arme hatte der Psychiater ausgespart und von weitem sah es wahrscheinlich so aus, als trüge Will ein weißes Shirt. Tatsächlich fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, dass Mason ihn nur an Stellen verletzt hatte, die er mithilfe von Kleidung verbergen konnte.  
„Kommen Sie.“, sagte Hannibal und führte ihn aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Da sowohl Wills Brust als auch sein Rücken verletzt war, überlegte er einen Moment, wie er sich am besten hinlegen sollte. Aber letztendlich ließ er sich einfach in die Kissen sinken, ungeachtet der Schmerzen. Die Verbände polsterten die Wunden recht gut aus und sobald er die Tabletten genommen hatte, die Hannibal gerade aus der Schachtel zog, würde es ihm vermutlich ein wenig besser gehen. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung und seines benebelten Zustandes merkte Will, dass die Bettwäsche eine andere war.  
„Alana war ausgesprochen besorgt um Sie und hatte in Ihrer Nervosität den Wunsch, etwas zu tun.“, erklärte Hannibal und knickte zwei Tabletten aus der Schachtel heraus. Will fragte sich allmählich, ob er wirklich Gedanken lesen konnte.  
„Sie hat sich auch erlaubt, die Vorräte in Ihrem Kühlschrank einzufrieren, damit sie nicht verderben.“, fuhr der Psychiater fort. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Beruhigendes und Einschläferndes an sich, aber Will kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an. Er hatte Angst vor den Träumen, die ihn erwarteten. Und er fürchtete auch, dass er wieder in Masons Zelle aufwachen würde. Das alles kam ihm so unwirklich vor.  
„Wie lange war ich weg?“, fragte er matt und schluckte brav die beiden Tabletten.  
„Fast zwei Wochen.“, sagte Hannibal tonlos.  
„Es kam mir länger vor…“, murmelte der Profiler und sah das schlechte Gewissen in Hannibals Augen aufflackern. Gab er sich tatsächlich die Schuld an Wills Verschwinden? Eigentlich hatte er allen Grund dazu, schließlich hatte Mason Will nur festgehalten, um dem Psychiater eins auszuwischen. Aber der Profiler war in diesem Moment so dankbar dafür, dass Hannibal ihn da rausgeholt und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er suchte in seinem Herz nach anklagenden Worten und Hass, aber er fand nichts davon. Nur Dankbarkeit. Dabei war es technisch gesehen nicht Hannibal gewesen, der ihn gerettet hatte.  
„Ich glaube, ich…bin Margot Verger begegnet…“, sagte Will und runzelte die Stirn, als er sich das Gesicht der Frau wieder in Erinnerung rief.  
„Das ist gut möglich. Ich habe Sie gebeten, mir zu helfen.“  
Will musterte seinen Psychiater kritisch. Dass Hannibal sich von jemand anderem helfen ließ, kam ihm irgendwie bizarr vor. Schließlich war er doch nie auf Hilfe angewiesen.  
„Solange Mason Sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, waren mir die Hände gebunden.“, erklärte Hannibal da auch schon. „Ich fürchtete, Sie zu gefährden, wenn ich mich zu unüberlegtem Handeln hinreißen ließe. Abgesehen davon hatte ich keine Beweise gegen Mason in der Hand. Jack Crawford war dadurch ebenfalls zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Und als Margot mich um einen Gefallen gebeten hat, habe ich Ihr gewissermaßen ein Geschäft vorgeschlagen. Sie kennt sich in der Villa aus und wusste sofort, wo Mason Sie festgehalten hatte. Und Sie weiß, wann sich seine Angestellte wo aufhalten.“  
Also waren zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Margot Wills Zelle aufgeschlossen hatte, vermutlich nur Mason, Carlo und Matteo im Haus gewesen. Margot musste irgendeinen Weg gefunden haben, die drei abzulenken. Will erinnerte sich an den aufgeregten Tonfall Matteos und den Schwall aus italienischen Worten, aber selbst wenn er der Sprache mächtig gewesen wäre, hätte er in diesem Moment wohl nichts verstanden.  
„Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig.“, murmelte er und dachte mit Schaudern an das glühende Eisen zurück.  
Lecter fragte nicht nach, obwohl Will die Neugier in seinem Blick sah. Aber offenbar wollte er den Profiler nicht unnötig belasten. Will erinnerte sich daran, wie er Hannibal vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden förmlich in die Arme gesprungen war und sich an ihm festgehalten hatte. Für einen Moment zog er in Erwägung, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Aber eigentlich gab es dafür keinen Grund. Es hatte sich nicht falsch angefühlt und Hannibal hatte ihm auch nicht den Eindruck vermittelt, dass er damit eine Grenze überschritten hatte.  
Gegen seinen Willen erinnerte der Profiler sich an Masons Worte zurück.  
„Hannibal Lecter sitzt wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment in seinem Sprechzimmer und verflucht den Tag meiner Geburt. Sie wollen wissen, warum? Ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Weil er Sie liebt.“  
Doch Will schob den Gedanken beiseite. Nicht jetzt, dachte er. Nicht hier.  
„Sie sprachen von einem Geschäft.“, sagte er stattdessen und räusperte sich, als seine Stimme ihn verließ. „Was ist Ihr Teil der Vereinbarung?“, fragte er dann weiter.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich jetzt ausruhen, Will.“  
„Nein. Bitte sagen Sie es mir. Ich möchte es wissen.“  
Hannibal gestattete sich ein Seufzen und musterte den Profiler eine Weile. Eigentlich sprach sein Blick Bände. Will konnte sich vorstellen, was für Pläne er mit Margot geschmiedet hatte. Zweifellos ging es dabei darum, Mason Verger in eine Mahlzeit für drei Personen zu verwandeln. Will wusste, dass Hannibal normalerweise nur für sich selbst tötete. Der Chesapeake-Ripper war ein Einzelgänger und ließ sich für gewöhnlich nicht zu irgendwelchen Deals hinreißen. Aber in diesem Fall hatte Hannibal wohl eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wahrscheinlich, weil Margots Interessen sich mit seinen deckten.  
„Haben Sie vor, Mason Verger zu essen?“, fragte Will und merkte selbst, wie naiv und kindlich er in diesem Moment klang. Das verführte Hannibal für einen kurzen Moment zu einem warmen Lächeln.  
„Wann immer möglich sollte man die Flegelhaften essen.“, sagte er dann. „Aber Mason Verger wird nicht auf meiner Tafel enden.“  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er halbwegs offen über seine andere Identität sprach. Normalerweise verbarg er seine Absichten hinter Verallgemeinerungen und Andeutungen. Aber offenbar hielt er das nun nicht mehr für nötig. Das war es auch nicht. Will kannte die Wahrheit ohnehin. Dennoch wunderte es ihn, dass Hannibal sich derart öffnete. Womöglich trieb ihn tatsächlich das schlechte Gewissen dazu.  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Will.  
„Wenn Mr. Verger stirbt, dann verliert seine Schwester das Erbe. Er hat vorgesorgt. Margot ist voll und ganz von ihm abhängig.“  
Das passte zu Mason. Aber dennoch verwunderte es Will ein wenig, dass Margot keinerlei Ansprüche auf ihr Vermögen erheben konnte. Offenbar hatte der Charakter von Masons Vater mehr dem seines Sohnes geglichen. Arme Margot, dachte Will und malte sich aus, was für ein Leben sie in dieser Familie gehabt haben musste. Er erinnerte sich an den kühlen, beinahe trotzigen Blick ihrer Augen und ihre körperfeindliche und abwehrende Haltung.  
„Aber Sie werden Mason Verger nicht einfach nur an Jack ausliefern, nehme ich an.“, sagte er dann.  
Ein kalter Ausdruck trat in Hannibals Augen und erschreckte Will ein wenig, obwohl er nicht ihm galt.  
„Mason Verger hat zu viel Einfluss. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass er sich den Konsequenzen seines Handelns tatsächlich entziehen kann. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Deswegen möchte ich Sie darum bitten, noch nicht mit Jack über die ganze Sache zu sprechen.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil es mir sehr lieb wäre, wenn Jack erst mit Mason spricht, nachdem ich…ihm einen Besuch abgestattet habe.“  
„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Will und nickte langsam. Tatsächlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass das FBI oder irgendjemand sonst Mason etwas anhaben konnte. Er hatte Macht und er hatte Geld, was ausreichen konnte, um sich über das Gesetz hinwegzusetzen. Es war nicht fair, aber nun einmal unabänderlich.  
„Was haben Sie mit ihm vor?“  
„Das hängt von Ihnen ab.“, erwiderte Hannibal und der Profiler runzelte die Stirn.  
„Von mir?“  
„Mason Verger darf nicht sterben, so viel steht fest. Aber es gibt andere Methoden der Bestrafung. Womöglich ist in Ihnen der Wunsch nach Rache erwacht und Sie möchten mich begleiten?“  
Will horchte in sich hinein. Aber da war nichts. Nicht, dass er Mason Verger nicht die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hätte. Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste Will, dass nichts von dem was er sich ausdenken konnte, auch nur ansatzweise so schlimm sein würde wie das, was Hannibal Verger antun konnte. Abgesehen davon wollte Will alles was mit Mason zu tun hatte am liebsten vollständig aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen. Er war zu erschöpft und zu gedemütigt, um sich auf einen blutigen Rachefeldzug einzustellen. Und er hatte allmählich genug von der Tatsache, dass er nur von Psychopathen umgeben war. Auch Will war nicht unschuldig, so viel stand fest. Sein Beruf hatte Spuren hinterlassen, äußerlich wie innerlich. Und Hannibal hatte in den vergangenen Monaten eine Seite von Will angesprochen, die der Profiler lieber verschlossen gehalten hätte. Aber nun war es zu spät. Und er hatte genug von sich und von all der Gewalt um ihn herum. Zumindest vorerst. Die Sache mit Mason hatte an seinen Kräften gezehrt, tatsächlich hatte Verger es geschafft, ihn buchstäblich fertig zu machen.  
„Nein.“, erwiderte er schließlich.  
Hannibal musterte ihn überrascht und der Profiler glaubte sogar, eine Spur Enttäuschung in seinem Blick auszumachen. Aber als Will die nächsten Worte aussprach, verwandelte sich Hannibals Enttäuschung wieder in Schuld.  
„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen genug Blut gesehen.“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
„Es bleibt Ihnen überlassen, wie Sie…was mit Mason Verger geschieht. Ihnen und seiner Schwester.“  
„Wie Sie wünschen.“  
Will schwieg eine Weile und hatte mit einem Mal nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, zu schlafen. Womöglich lag das daran, dass die Tabletten allmählich wirkten und er es genoss, sich mit Hannibal zu unterhalten. Wie früher, dachte Will nicht ohne Spott. In der guten alten Zeit…  
„Ihnen kommt die ganze Sache eigentlich zugute.“, sagte er dann und Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Mir?“  
„Mhm. Durch das, was Mason mir angetan hat, stehen Sie wesentlich besser da.“  
Er sah einen Anflug von Trauer im Gesicht des Psychiaters und bereute seine recht kühlen Worte einen Moment lang. Dabei war das, was er gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit. Das was Hannibal ihm angetan hatte, war schlimm gewesen und er war nicht bereit, es einfach zu vergessen. Aber im Vergleich zu dem, was Mason mit ihm gemacht hatte, war das gar nichts.  
„Ich fürchte, diesbezüglich muss ich Ihnen widersprechen. Ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Geschichte und ich bedauere es zutiefst.“  
Also war er sich seiner Schuld in der Tat bewusst.  
„Es entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Ironie…“, murmelte Will.  
„Was?“  
„Die Sache mit der Vergebung. Es ist kein Akt des Willens, sie…wiederfährt einem einfach…“  
„Das ist wahr.“, erwiderte der Psychiater vorsichtig. Will wich seinem Blick aus und starrte stattdessen aus dem Fenster. Es war noch immer vollkommen dunkel draußen und die herabsegelnden Schneeflocken häuften sich auf der Fensterbank zu einem kleinen Berg an.  
Will betrachtete, wie einige von ihnen gegen die Scheibe flogen und beinahe augenblicklich schmolzen.  
„Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie Mason Verger vergeben können.“, fuhr Hannibal fort, als Will nichts erwiderte.  
„Nein“, sagte der Profiler. „Ihm nicht.“  
Sie schwiegen wieder und Hannibal folgte seinem Blick und sah nun ebenfalls dabei zu, wie die Schneeflocken ihr kurzes Leben an der Fensterscheibe aushauchten. Und irgendwann fielen Will doch die Augen zu und er schlief ein. Hannibal blieb die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite.


	8. Batsu

Batsu (jap.) = "Strafe"

 

 

Hannibal hatte Jack darum gebeten, Will vorerst unter Personenschutz zu stellen. Crawford war zwar vollkommen außer sich, weil ihm niemand sagen konnte, wo Will sich aufgehalten hatte und wie er von dort entkommen war, aber noch überwog seine Erleichterung und er vertraute darauf, dass Hannibal ihm alles erklärte, sobald die Zeit gekommen war.  
Dennoch war der Psychiater froh, dass sich neben den FBI-Agenten, die sich unauffällig um das Haus herum positioniert hatten, auch noch Alana Bloom dazu bereit erklärt hatte, Will Gesellschaft zu leisten. Dem Profiler gefiel es gar nicht, dass alle der Ansicht waren, er brauche besonderen Schutz, aber tief im Inneren war er dankbar dafür, wie Hannibal wusste. Will hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wozu Mason Verger fähig war. Und Hannibal wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Allein die Vorstellung, Will könne Verger erneut in die Hände fallen, war unerträglich.  
Und abgesehen davon hatte Alana Will seine Hunde zurückgebracht, was den Profiler seinen verletzten Stolz vergessen ließ. Trotzdem hatte er einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Hannibal getauscht, als dieser sein Haus verlassen hatte. Das war auch Alana nicht entgegen, sie hatte jedoch nichts dazu gesagt. Normalerweise war sie wesentlich stärker als Will darauf bedacht, sich im Rahmen des Gesetzes zu bewegen und gewisse Grenzen nicht zu überschreiten. Obwohl weder Hannibal noch Will ihr gesagt hatten, wohin der Psychiater fuhr, musste sie zumindest eine Vermutung haben. Aber scheinbar hatte sie sich dazu entschieden, die Augen davor zu verschließen. Hannibal dankte ihr im Stillen dafür. Sobald er mit Verger fertig war, konnte das Gesetz in Gestalt von Jack Crawford eingreifen, aber vorher nicht. Vorher musste Hannibal ihn bestrafen.  
Er hatte noch einmal mit Margot Verger telefoniert und ihr für ihre Hilfe gedankt. Aber sie hatte nur müde abgewehrt und Lecter an seinen Teil der Abmachung erinnert. Hannibal hatte durchaus nicht vergessen, was er ihr versprochen hatte. Und er war ein Mann, der seine Versprechen hielt.  
Margot hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie ein Feuer in den Ställen gelegt hatte, das Mason und seine Untergebenen lange genug abgelenkt hatte, um Will aus seiner Zelle zu befreien. Sie selbst war ebenfalls geflohen und Mason schien noch keine Ahnung zu haben, wo sie sich befand. Er wusste lediglich, dass sie in der Nähe war. Aber vermutlich setzte er in diesem Moment alle Hebel in Bewegung, um sie zu finden. Schließlich hatte sie es nicht nur gewagt, sich ihm zu entziehen, sondern ihm auch noch sein Spielzeug weggenommen. Und das würde er zweifellos nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
Margot hatte Hannibal alles erzählt, was sie über ihren Bruder und seine Gewohnheiten wusste. So hatte der Psychiater erfahren, dass der größte Teil von Masons Personal sich gegen einundzwanzig Uhr dreißig zurückziehen durfte. Dann blieben nur noch Mason selbst, Carlo und Matteo zurück.  
Und dazu kam, dass sich die drei selten zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort aufhielten. Matteo und Carlo mussten Mason zur Verfügung stehen, aber er wollte sie nicht die ganze Zeit über um sich haben.  
Will hatte ihm noch nicht viel über das erzählt, was Mason mit ihm gemacht hatte, aber seine Wunden waren bereits sehr aussagekräftig gewesen. Und Hannibal ertrug nicht einmal den Gedanken, dass auch noch Carlo und Matteo den Profiler möglicherweise angefasst haben könnten. Sie hatten ihr Todesurteil an dem Tag unterschrieben, an dem sie angefangen hatten, für Mason zu arbeiten.  
Hannibal fand Matteo bei den Pferden, er versorgte sie gerade mit Futter und Wasser. Es war stockdunkel und eisig kalt, der Atem des Italieners verließ auch innerhalb des Stalls seinen Mund in Form einer weißen, dichten Wolke. Er summte die Melodie eines sizilianischen Volksliedes, während er sich um die Tiere kümmerte. Hannibal beobachtete ihn im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Er hätte ihn sofort im Stall töten können, aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte das Blut des Mannes auf dem weißen Schnee sehen. Matteo hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Erstens rechnete er nicht mit Lecter und zweitens überwältigte dieser ihn aus dem Hinterhalt. Der Psychiater trug lediglich zwei Waffen bei sich, ein schmales Messer mit einer relativ kurzen Klinge und sein Skalpell. Eben mit diesem Skalpell öffnete er mit einem sauberen Schnitt Matteos Kehle. Der Mann stieß ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus und fasste sich an den Hals, während Hannibal vor ihm zurückwich, um nicht von seinem Blut beschmutzt zu werden. Die dunkelroten Tropfen fielen auf den schönen Schnee, der im schwachen Licht der Laterne neben der Tür einen leichten Grauton angenommen hatte. Matteo fiel ebenfalls und stöhnte zappelnd, während er sich in Todesqualen wand. Lecter sah ihm ruhig dabei zu und betrachtete, wie das Blut denn Schnee immer mehr verfärbte. Es sah ein bisschen so aus, als erblühe unter Matteos Körper ein dunkelroter Baum, der seine Äste und Zweige langsam ausstreckte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Matteo tot war.  
Blieben noch zwei.  
Hannibal entnahm ihm den Schlüssel zum Hintereingang der Villa, wischte sich ein paar verirrte Schneeflocken von den Ärmeln seines Mantels und schloss das Gatter, das in den Pferdestall führte. Eines der Tiere wieherte leise. Ein schöner schwarzer Hengst mit glänzenden Flanken und stolz erhobenem Kopf. Mason besaß viele kostbare Dinge, die er nicht verdient hatte.  
Der Psychiater warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, während er über das verschneite Gelände ging. Fast zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Er ließ sich Zeit, schlenderte beinahe auf das große Gebäude zu. Schließlich war er nicht in Eile. Von Margot wusste er, dass Carlo und Matteo meist zusammenarbeiteten, demnach musste der Italiener irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Tatsächlich fand Hannibal ihn nahe der Hintertür, wo er eine Zigarette rauchte. Er sah das helle Glimmen in der Dunkelheit und spürte, dass Carlo ihn zuerst für Matteo hielt. Aber Masons Handlanger bemerkte schnell, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.  
„Was tun Sie hier?“, fragte er mit seinem starken Akzent, wich aber keinen Schritt zurück und machte keinerlei Anstalten, Mason zu informieren. Vermutlich glaubte er, er würde selbst mit Hannibal fertig werden. Der Gedanke ließ die Mundwinkel des Psychiaters zucken. Langsam ging er auf Carlo zu, das Skalpell wurde zum größten Teil von seiner Hand verborgen und in dem diffusen Licht der Nacht konnte Carlo es vermutlich nicht sehen. Er stand in dem Lichtkegel der Lampe, die über der Hintertür angebracht worden war, die, laut Margot, zur Küche führte. Hier nahmen Masons Köche für gewöhnlich die Lieferungen in Empfang. Schließlich produzierte Mason lediglich das Fleisch selbst.  
Carlo spürte die Bedrohung, die von Hannibal ausging und ließ die brennende Zigarette in den Schnee fallen.  
„Matteo wartet bereits auf Sie.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig und sah, wie der Mann an seinem Gürtel herumfummelte, wohl um eine Waffe zu ziehen. Aber er war zu langsam, was den Psychiater ein klein wenig verwunderte. Er hatte mehr von ihm erwartet.  
Aber mit einem einzigen Schlag gelang es ihm, ihn für ein paar Sekunden aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und ihm mit dem Skalpell, an dem noch Matteos Blut klebte, die Arteria femoralis zu durchtrennen. Das Blut spritzte ihm entgegen und er trat wieder einen Schritt zur Seite. Carlo griff sich fluchend und keuchend an die Wunden und ging zu Boden. Hannibal betrachtete ihn einen Moment und gab ihm noch etwa vier Minuten, bis der Tod eintreten würde. Aber dabei würde er ihm nicht zusehen.  
Zwei waren erledigt, fehlte nur noch einer.  
Er hörte Carlo noch irgendetwas murmeln, doch obwohl er des Italienischen mächtig war, verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken an den Mann. Er war nur ein simpler Handlanger gewesen, mehr nicht. Hannibal konnte sich nun endlich seinem eigentlichen Ziel zuwenden, ohne gestört zu werden. Er wollte bereits die Villa betreten, als er zögerte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Mason sich entgegen Margots Vermutung an diesem späten Abend nicht dort befand. Also kehrte er um und ging langsam auf das Gebäude zu, in dem Mason ihn bei seinem ersten Besuch empfangen hatte.  
Tatsächlich fand er Verger im Schweinestall. Er hörte Hannibal nicht kommen, da er auf einem Stuhl auf der oberen Plattform über den Boxen saß und Musik hörte. Hannibal konnte nur die Rückenlehne des üppig verzierten und fast schon barock anmutenden Stuhles erkenne, sowie Masons Arme, die in fließenden Bewegung durch die Luft schwangen, als würde er das Stück dirigieren, das er in diesem Moment hörte.  
Hannibal blickte zu dem Geländer und der Konsole mit den Knöpfen. Er hatte bereits gesehen, mit welchen das Gestell und die Technik der Boxen bedient wurde, als musste der verbleibendende Knopf für die Musik zuständig sein. Tatsächlich wurde es still, als er ihn drückte.  
„Carlo.“, fluchte Mason, aber es klang mehr wie in Jammern. Er wirkte höchst unzufrieden und gereizt, wie ein quengelndes Kind. Hannibal wartete, bis Mason sich zu ihm umdrehte. Als Verger ihn erkannte, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.  
„Dr. Lecter, wie schön!“, sagte er und erhob sich.  
„Guten Abend, Mason.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig.  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“  
Mason deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die Boxen unter ihren Füßen.  
„Habe ich es etwa geschafft, die Leidenschaft für diese wunderbaren Tiere in Ihnen zu wecken?“  
„Ja, ich habe seit neustem durchaus ein gewisses Interesse an Schweinen.“, bestätigte Hannibal.  
Mason nickte anerkennend und ließ sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, das rechte Bein achtlos über eine der Lehnen gelegt. Hannibal trat näher an ihn heran, um nicht mehr nur die Rückenlehne zu sehen und Mason ganz im Blick zu haben.  
„Verzeihen Sie mir meine düstere Stimmung.“, sagte Mason in einem beinahe entschuldigenden Tonfall.  
„Aber mein Goldstück ist mir weggelaufen.“  
Er leckte sich die Lippen, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und schüttelte dann hastig den Kopf.  
„Nein“, berichtigte er, „das ist nicht ganz richtig. Es ist mir gestohlen worden. Ich wusste nicht, dass es vorkommt, dass Schweine Allianzen bilden und sich gewissermaßen gegen ihren Herren auflehnen…“  
„Die Natur steckt voller Überraschungen.“  
Mason stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf die andere Lehne und strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen nachdenklich über das Kinn, während er zu Hannibal aufblickte. Dann stieß er ein blechernes Lachen aus.  
„Kommen Sie schon, Doc. Da hatten Sie doch mal wieder Ihre Finger im Spiel, geben Sie es zu!“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Sie wussten, dass Ihr Handeln Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde.“  
Mason verzog das Gesicht.  
„Aber Sie haben die Spielregeln verletzt.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie nach Regeln gespielt haben.“  
„Oh, durchaus. Und nun haben Sie mir etwas sehr, sehr Wertvolles weggenommen.“  
„Das Sie zuvor mir weggenommen hatten.“, korrigierte Lecter ruhig. Mason seufzte leise, so als wäre er der Ansicht, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Hannibal die Situation zu erklären.  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war der Auslöser des Spiels ein Fehler Ihrerseits.“, sagte er dann und betrachtete einen seiner Stiefel, der noch immer in der Luft hing, weil sein Bein auf der Armlehne lag.  
„Ich betrachte es nicht als Fehler.“  
„Natürlich nicht.“, murmelte Verger abwesend und seufzte wieder. Dann blickte er mit einem fragenden Ausdruck zu ihm auf. Vollkommen entspannt und selbstsicher, nichts deutete daraufhin, dass er sich vor Hannibal fürchtete.  
„Wissen Sie, dass Sie mir dankbar sein sollten?“, fragte er.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso.“  
„Ich habe dem Welpen die Augen geöffnet.“  
„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“  
Wieder grinste Verger und bleckte dabei die Zähne. Ein kalter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als er sich scheinbar an das erinnerte, was er mit Will gemacht hatte.  
„Er hat sich stark dagegen gewehrt. Nicht gegen mich, versteht sich. Gegen mich hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Nein, Dr. Lecter, er hat sich gegen Sie gewehrt. Gegen Ihren Einfluss und gegen das, was Sie von ihm wollen.“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Hannibal unbeeindruckt, obwohl es ihn insgeheim interessierte, wie die Gespräche zwischen Mason und Will ausgesehen und welchen Inhalt sie gehabt hatten. Aber er würde Masons Köder nicht schlucken, indem er ihm das zeigte. Nein, die Zeit der Spielchen war vorbei. Hannibal hatte die Zügel wieder in der Hand und er war nicht mehr auf Masons kleine Andeutungen angewiesen, die er wie Brotkrumen vor ihm hinstreute.  
„Ich habe viel über ihn gelesen. Diese…wie war doch gleich ihr Name? Ach ja, diese Miss Lounds hat sich ja sehr für Ihr Goldstück interessiert. Sie sprach von besonderen Fähigkeiten.“  
Er lachte leise.  
„Es hatte fast schon einen mystischen Unterton. Aber als ich es dann endlich geschafft hatte, ihm ein Halsband anzulegen und mich eingehender mit ihm zu beschäftigen, durfte ich feststellen, dass sie nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Er besitzt diese…ach, wie nennt man es doch gleich in Ihren Kreisen?“  
„Die Fähigkeit zur vollkommenen Empathie.“, erwiderte Hannibal.  
Mason nickte und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn an die Deckenbalken, so als denke er intensiv darüber nach oder als riefe er sich Freddie Lounds´ Artikel erneut ins Gedächtnis. Im Moment sah er so aus, als würde er ihn vor seinem inneren Auge ausbreiten und noch einmal lesen.  
„Und doch war er blind.“, sagte er dann mit einem sanften Kopfschütteln. Er blickte wieder in Hannibals Richtung, als hätte er sich soeben daran zurückerinnert, dass der Psychiater noch da war.  
„Er hat oft Ihren Namen geschrien, wissen Sie?“  
„Wirklich.“, erwiderte Hannibal kühl und tonlos. Scheinbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Doch Masons Grinsen zeigte ihm deutlich, dass dieser ihm seine Gelassenheit nicht abnahm.  
„Oh ja. Es war ausgesprochen lästig. Hannibal hier, Hannibal da. Ich schätze, Ihr Name lässt sich gut schreien. Das Witzige ist, dass es dem Welpen gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Zumindest hat er das behauptet. Man weiß ja nie so richtig, woran man bei ihm ist. In einem Moment ist er ein braves Schoßhündchen, im nächsten bleckt er die Zähne wie ein räudiger Straßenköter. Ihr Goldstück hat Feuer, das muss ich Ihnen lassen.“  
Er machte wieder eine ausschweifende Geste mit der Hand, als wollte er Wills Vorzüge und restliche Charaktereigenschaften damit aufzählen. Sein Blick hatte sich wieder von Hannibal gelöst und war nun auf die Schweine gerichtete, die unter ihren Füßen umherwuselten.  
„Ich habe sehr viel über ihn gelernt. Und über seinen Körper. Äußerst belastbar ist er nicht, oder? Für einen FBI-Agenten meine ich.“  
Masons Geplapper zerrte allmählich an seinen Nerven, aber noch ließ er sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Die Aussicht auf den Ausgang dieses Abends ließ ihn durchhalten und die Worte von ihm und seinem Inneren abprallen, wie einen sauren Regen.  
Verger sah nun wieder so aus, als dächte er angestrengt nach.  
„Wissen Sie dass er glaubt, Sie seien der Chesapeake-Ripper? Das fand ich auch überaus interessant. Nicht dass ich Ihnen das nicht zutrauen würde, Dr. Lecter, Gott bewahre! Ich kann mir in der Tat sehr gut vorstellen, dass Sie einiges zu verbergen haben. Ich glaube, wir sind einander gar nicht so unähnlich. Aber mich hat eher der Umgang des Welpen mit dieser kleinen Theorie fasziniert. Ich meine, wer ruft schon nach einem Mörder, wenn er Todesqualen erleidet? Ich fürchte, Sie haben sich einen kleinen Masochisten herangezogen, Dr. Lecter.“  
Mason malte mit der Spitze seines rechten Zeigefingers ununterbrochen Linien und Muster auf die Armlehne des Stuhls, während er sprach.  
„Ich persönlich glaube zudem, dass die Fixierung des Tierchens auf Sie äußerst ungesund ist. Vielleicht sollten Sie das behandeln lassen…“  
„Sind Sie fertig?“, fragte Hannibal höflich. Mason lächelte sanft und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.  
„Noch lange nicht, Dr. Lecter. Was sind Sie denn so ungeduldig? Fürchten Sie, ich könnte meine Bluthunde wieder auf den Welpen ansetzen und ihn mir zurückholen? Gut, gut, ich gebe es zu. Die Angst ist berechtigt.“  
„Ihre Bluthunde dürfte nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein, Ihnen Ihre Beute zu bringen.“  
Verger öffnete die Augen und sah Hannibal überrascht an.  
„So?“  
„Sie sollten sich nach neuen, fähigeren Exemplaren umsehen.“  
„Wie schade…jetzt haben Sie mich aber wirklich kalt erwischt, Dr. Lecter.“  
Nichts in seiner Stimme deutete auf Bedauern hin und auch der überraschte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war zweifellos nur aufgesetzt. Mason kümmerte es nicht, was Hannibal getan hatte. In diesem Moment wirkte er so, als kümmere ihn überhaupt nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich vollkommen sicher obwohl er ahnen musste, wieso Hannibal ihn aufgesucht hatte.  
„Was wollen Sie jetzt machen, Doc?“, fragte er und blickte den Psychiater mit spielerischer Herausforderung an. „Mich Ihrem Freund Jack Crawford ausliefern? Die Gitterstäbe in diesem Land können für so manchen äußerst durchlässig sein, müssen Sie wissen.“  
Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Jack Crawford wird das tun, was er für richtig hält, ich habe keinerlei Einfluss darauf.“  
„Mhm.“, machte Mason und nickte ungeduldig. „Verstehe. Dann wollen Sie wohl Ihr Goldstück rächen, wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Gewissermaßen in Selbstjustiz?“  
„Allerdings.“  
Wieder verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch“, sagte er und hob in einer entwaffnenden Geste die Hände. „Ich kann durchaus nachempfinden, was Sie durchmachen. Sie werden den Welpen wohl nie wieder ansehen können, ohne mich zu sehen. Das muss für Ihr Ego sehr schwer zu ertragen sein. Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen, auch ich bin manchmal ein klein wenig egomanisch, wie Sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können. Aber Sie vergessen da etwas Wichtiges. Es scheint so, als wäre mein geliebtes Schwesterlein endlich wieder in ihren Käfig zurückgekehrt, so wie es sich gehört. Aber wenn Sie sich jetzt zu einer unüberlegten Tat hinreißen lassen, wird die gute Margot ihr zartes Leben in einem Armenhaus aushauchen. Sie ahnen ja gar nicht, was auf der Straße mit solch hübschen, grazilen Kreaturen passieren kann. Gerade in der Gegend von Baltimore treiben sich die schlimmsten Gestalten herum.“  
Er seufzte deprimiert. „Unsere Welt verroht, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Sie haben mich offenbar missverstanden.“, erwiderte Hannibal. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie zu töten, Mason.“  
„Nein?“  
Wieder ein Lachen.  
„Das irritiert mich jetzt aber ein wenig.“  
Hannibal griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels und holte vorsichtig die kleine Spritze heraus, die er in ein Tuch eingewickelt hatte. Masons große Augen folgten seiner Bewegung neugierig und er sah zu, wie Lecter prüfte, ob die Nadel spitz und durchlässig genug war.  
„Hat der Welpe Ihnen von Carlo und seinen Wundermitteln erzählt?“, fragte Verger und machte nicht einmal Anstalten, aufzustehen. Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte mit dem Knöchel vorsichtig gegen die Spritze, um die Luftblasen aus der Flüssigkeit zu vertreiben.  
„Das hier dürfte wohl kaum zu den Substanzen zählen, die Ihr Freund benutzt.“, sagte er.  
„Was ist es?“  
„Das ist nicht von Belang.“  
„Wollen Sie mich auf einen Trip schicken?“, fragte Mason lachend.  
„Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen.“  
Hannibal war auf eine Gegenwehr vorbereitet, doch Verger rührte sich nicht einmal. Wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal einen Zaubertrick sieht, folgte er den Bewegungen des Psychiaters mit den Augen und wehrte sich nicht einmal, als dieser seinen Ärmel hochkrempelte und ihm die Droge injizierte. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten weiteten sich Masons Pupillen und seine Augen erschienen dadurch noch größer und hervorquellender.  
„Wow, Doc.“, stieß er hervor und ließ seinen Kopf kurz über seinem Hals kreisen. Dann lachte er wieder und es klang ein wenig hysterisch.  
„Sie sind mir wirklich sehr, sehr ähnlich.“, nuschelte er dann und man merkte seiner Stimme an, dass ihm die Worte nur schwer über die Lippen kamen. Hannibal griff an seinen Gürtel und zog das kleine Messer aus der Scheide, das er neben dem Skalpell mitgenommen hatte.  
„Da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen, Mr. Verger. Sie werden es nie wieder wagen, mich mit Ihnen auf eine Ebene zu stellen, haben Sie mich verstanden? Und Sie werden es auch nie wieder wagen, Will Graham auch nur anzusehen.“  
„Is´…geritzt.“, erwiderte Mason kichernd und seine Lider flatterten.  
„Sehr gut.“, sagte Hannibal und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.  
„Und nun, Mr. Verger, hören Sie mir genau zu.“

 

„Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun?“, fragte Alana und Will schüttelte mit einem schwachen Lächeln den Kopf. Sie saß neben ihm auf der Bettkante und ließ ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. In ihrem Blick glomm die Art mütterliche Sorge auf, die Will in seiner Kindheit und Jugend schmerzlich vermisst hatte.  
Das Feuer, das sie im Karmin entfacht hatte, knisterte beruhigend und überall auf dem Boden lagen Wills Hunde verstreut. Auch Alanas Hündin mit dem Namen „Applesauce“, lag zwischen ihnen und hatte ihren Kopf auf Winstons Rücken gebettet.  
„Sie mögen sich.“, sagte Alana, als sie Wills Blick gefolgt war. „Du solltest aufpassen, dass du nicht bald auch noch einen Wurf Welpen versorgen musst.“  
Wem gehörst du, Welpe?  
Will zuckte zusammen, was ihr natürlich nicht entging.  
„Was ist?“  
„Gar nichts, ich…dachte nur darüber nach, wie die…Welpen wohl aussehen würden.“, log Will.  
„Vermutlich flauschig und unsagbar niedlich, wie alle Welpen.“, erwiderte Alana mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.  
„Nicht alle…“, flüsterte der Profiler und sah, wie sich ihre Miene verdüsterte.  
„Entschuldige“, schob er eilig nach. „Ich bin momentan eine miese Gesellschaft.“  
„Das ist gar nicht wahr. Du hältst dich sehr gut, Will. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, was dir angetan wurde.“  
„Da musst du schon präziser werden.“, erwiderte der Profiler bitter. Alana griff nach seiner Hand und nahm sie sanft in ihre. Ein schönes Gefühl. Will ließ es zu. Alanas Hände waren weich, glatt und ein wenig kühl. Beinahe fühlten sie sich so an wie Porzellan. Aber dennoch war die Berührung nicht unangenehm.  
„Ich weiß, du hast in den vergangenen Monaten Schreckliches durchmachen müssen.“, sagte sie dann ernst. „Aber jetzt ist es vorbei.“  
Ist es das, dachte Will. Schließlich war der Chesapeake-Ripper noch nicht gefasst.  
„Und deine Bedenken gegen Hannibal kannst du ebenfalls aufgeben, oder nicht?“  
Er wusste, dass sie um Hannibals Leben fürchtete, besonders seit Matthew Brown versucht hatte, ihn in Wills Auftrag zu ermorden. Tatsächlich hatte Hannibal es geschafft, Will Alana fast gänzlich zu entfremden und es war erstaunlich, dass sie sich in diesem Moment so nahe waren. Beinahe war es wieder so wie früher. Vor Jack Crawford. Vor Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Vor dem Chesapeake-Ripper.  
Vor Hannibal Lecter.  
„Er hatte von Anfang an den richtigen Verdacht.“, fuhr sie fort. „Jack glaubte, du…wärst dem Chesapeake-Ripper in die Hände gefallen.“  
Will verkniff sich ein bitteres Grinsen. Der Ripper muss mich nicht mehr schnappen, dachte er. Er hat mich bereits in seinem Käfig, seit fast einem Jahr.  
„Fragt sich nur, was das schlimmere Los ist.“, murmelte er.  
„Es ist vorbei, Will. Das ist das wichtigste. Du hast überlebt. Und du wirst dich wieder erholen. Und solltest du dich eines Tages dazu entschließen, über deine traumatischen Erfahrungen zu sprechen, dann wirst du in mir eine Zuhörerin finden.“  
„Ich dachte, Sie wollen mich nicht therapieren, Dr. Bloom?“, sagte Will mit einem matten Lächeln. Sie erwiderte es und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht als Therapeutin.“, sagte sie. „Als Freundin.“  
„Ich verstehe…“  
Will war froh, dass er ihr wieder näher gekommen war. Aber vermutlich würde er ihr Angebot niemals annehmen können. Er liebte Alana und genau deswegen konnte er ihr nicht offenbaren, was in seinem Geist vorging. Sie musste nichts von seinen düsteren Gedanken und seiner dubiosen Beziehung zu Hannibal Lecter erfahren. Will wollte nicht, dass sie den Psychopathen in ihm sah. Wenigstens für Alana Bloom wollte er nur Will Graham sein.  
Der menschenscheue, leicht verschrobene und in sich gekehrte FBI-Agent, der sich schon lange nur noch auf seine Vorlesungen konzentrierte. Alana hatte in den vergangenen Monaten bereits zu viel von seiner dunklen Seite zu Gesicht bekommen. Damit würde jetzt Schluss sein. Der einzige, der vermutlich etwas über Wills traumatische Erfahrung und die Vorgänge in seinem Geist erfahren würde, war Hannibal Lecter.  
Du hast es geschafft, dachte Will. Du bist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt meines Lebens.  
Überraschenderweise erschreckte ihn diese Erkenntnis bei weitem nicht so, wie sie es hätte tun müssen.  
„Ich kenne ihn nun schon so lange und ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen.“, überlegte Alana und Will hob den Kopf. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er sich darüber freute und neugierig war, was genau Hannibal während seiner Abwesenheit getan und wie er sich verhalten hatte. Er hätte sich für diesen Wunsch ohrfeigen können. Schließlich war er ein erwachsener Mann und kein Teenager mehr. Und abgesehen davon vor gerade einmal achtundvierzig Stunden erst aus seiner persönlichen Hölle entkommen.  
„Es…hat ihn also mitgenommen?“, fragte Will betont beiläufig und ärgerte sich sogleich darüber. Alana Bloom konnte man ebenso wenig etwas vormachen, wie Hannibal Lecter. Aber zum Glück schien sie nichts zu bemerken oder ließ sich zumindest nichts anmerken.  
„Ja. Ich habe ihn noch nie so unruhig erlebt. Er hatte wirklich Angst um dich. Und da war er nicht der einzige. Jack ist förmlich durch die Decke gegangen. Und ich war auch nicht gerade die Ausgeglichenheit in Person…“, gab sie mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck zu.  
„Du bist mit Jack aneinandergeraten.“, stellte Will fest und sie nickte.  
„Ich habe ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er dich da mit reingezogen hat. Und mir, weil ich es zugelassen habe.“  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“  
„Schon gut, du musst nicht versuchen, mir die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen. Ich kann die Situation durchaus einschätzen.“, erwiderte sie sanft. Will musterte sie einen Moment und sah ihr an, wie die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage endlich von ihr abfiel. Sie musste sich tatsächlich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht haben und Will war ihr dankbar dafür.  
„Hast du geweint?“, fragte er und sie lächelte traurig und blickte einen Moment auf ihre Hand, die immer noch Wills hielt.  
„Ja.“  
„Und du hast es zutiefst verabscheut, nehme ich an.“  
„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr. Aber als Jack meinte, der Chesapeake-Ripper könnte dich entführt haben, musste ich an Miriam Lass zurückdenken und daran…dass wir ihren Arm gefunden haben…und da habe ich schreckliche Angst bekommen…für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, du wärst…“  
Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du musst dich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, Alana.“, erwiderte Will sanft.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz über die Verbände schweifen, die noch immer seinen gesamten Oberkörper bedeckten und schluckte unmerklich. Zweifellos stellte sie sich gerade vor, wie es darunter aussehen mochte. Auch Will fand diesen Gedanken nicht gerade beruhigend. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie Hannibals sanfte Hände die Wunden gereinigt hatten.  
„Was hat er dir nur angetan…“, sagte Alana tonlos.  
Es geht schon, wollte Will sagen. Das wird wieder.  
Aber er schwieg. Die Worte auszusprechen, kam ihm machomäßig und falsch vor. Er musste sich ebenso wenig für seine Schwäche rechtfertigen, wie Alana. Aber obwohl ihm das bewusst war, wollte er nicht daran denken, wie viele seiner Tränen Mason Vergers Martini verfeinert haben mochten.  
„Hast du etwas von Hannibal gehört?“, fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. Alana zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Nicht seit er gestern Abend weggefahren ist. Wo wollte er eigentlich hin?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht…“, log Will und verdrängte die Sorge, die sich in ihm festsetzte. Hatte er Mason Verger womöglich unterschätzt? War es möglich, dass er Hannibal tatsächlich hatte überwältigen können? Was, wenn nun Hannibal an Wills Stelle in der Zelle in Masons Keller angekettet war? Schnell verbot er sich den Gedanken.  
Er hatte Angst um Hannibal Lecter.  
Wie bizarr.  
„Als Mason dich…in seiner Gewalt hatte, hat Hannibal einen Handel in Erwägung gezogen.“, murmelte Alana und Will horchte auf.  
„Er war der Meinung, dass es Verger bei der ganzen Sache eher um ihn ging, aber er konnte mir nichts Genaues sagen, wegen der Schweigepflicht. Wenn Margot Verger nicht wieder aufgetaucht wäre,…ich weiß nicht, was er getan hätte…“  
„Er…wollte meinen Platz einnehmen?“, fragte Will leise und musste zugeben, dass ihn das doch überraschte. Zwar hatte Mason ihm davon erzählt, aber das war im Grunde lediglich Vergers Version und demnach Interpretation der Geschichte gewesen. Dass Hannibal sich tatsächlich hatte für ihn opfern wollen, ließ eine angenehme Wärme durch seinen strapazierten Körper fließen.  
Alana nickte.  
„Soweit ich es verstanden habe, ja.“  
Also hätte er es tatsächlich getan. Will war froh, dass Margot ihn unwissentlich davon abgehalten hatte. Wenn Mason sie tatsächlich beide in die Finger bekommen hätte…nein. Das wollte Will sich nicht vorstellen. Das Szenario, das sein Geist in Masons Keller erschaffen hatte, war bereits ausreichend grafisch gewesen.  
Und was, wenn es sich doch bewahrheitet hatte? Wenn Hannibal sich in diesem Moment dort unten befand? Wenn Mason über die Tatsache hinwegsah, dass Lecter es ihm bei weitem nicht so einfach machen würde, wie Will es angeblich getan hatte?  
Der Profiler sah, dass Alana ihn beobachtete und beschloss, sie aus ihrer Verwirrung zu erlösen. Hannibal mochte an seine Schweigepflicht gebunden sein, doch Will war es nicht. Er erzählte ihr das, was Mason ihm erzählt hatte. Von Margot, ihrer Therapie und ihrer Flucht. Nur die Abmachung, die sie mit Hannibal getroffen hatte, ließ er aus.  
Alana hörte ihm geduldig zu und unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges Mal. Auch als Will geendet hatte, schwieg sie eine Weile und dachte offenbar über das Gehörte nach. Aber als der Profiler in ihre Augen blickte, sah er darin dieselbe Frage aufblitzen, die er sich einst gestellt hatte, als er in Masons Keller aufgewacht war. Die Frage nach der Art seiner Beziehung zu Hannibal. Er rechnete damit, dass sie sie aussprechen würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie sich bereits eine eigene Meinung gebildet. Oder vielleicht wollte sie ihn auch nur nicht zu sehr bedrängen.  
Abgesehen davon war es gut möglich, dass sie als Außenstehende dazu in der Lage war, das ganze differenzierter zu betrachten. Womöglich unterschied sie zwischen der Realität und dem, was Mason Verger für die Realität hielt. Demnach war die Beziehung zwischen Will und Hannibal gar nicht so eng, wie es den Anschein hatte.  
Das mochte zwar nicht stimmen, aber Will ließ sie nur zu gerne in diesem Glauben. Auch er musste sich von Mason und seinen Ansichten distanzieren und selber herausfinden, wie viel ihn tatsächlich mit Hannibal verband und was er letztendlich für ihn empfand. Und er musste es bald tun, bevor ihm das ganze über den Kopf wuchs.  
Buster gähnte herzerweichend, rappelte sich auf und trippelte zu Will ans Bett. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, sodass er seine Vorderpfoten auf die Matratze legen konnte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Will klopfte sanft auf die Matratze und Buster sprang zufrieden auf das Bett, rollte sich eng an Wills Oberkörper zusammen und schloss wieder die Augen. Alana betrachtete mit einem kritischen Blick, wie der kleine, pelzige Körper sich an Wills Verband schmiegte, doch der Profiler winkte nur ab. Es tat nicht besonders weh und es war sehr tröstlich, den kleinen, warmen Hund an seiner Seite zu fühlen. Ebenso tröstlich wie Alanas Hand.  
„Willst du noch eine Schmerztablette?“, fragte Alana.  
Tatsächlich kehrten der Druck und das Brennen allmählich zurück, aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass Will sich Sorgen machte. Es widerstrebte ihm zwar, dass Alana ihn dann loslassen würde, aber er nickte schließlich und sie erhob sich, um eine neue Packung aus dem Schrank zu holen. Neben ihm stieß Buster zufrieden die Luft durch seine Nase und die Lefzen aus und zappelte ein wenig. Will zog seinen Arm vorsichtig näher an seinen Körper und streichelte den kleinen Hund. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass all das tatsächlich real war. Seine Hunde, sein Bett, Alana, sein Haus. Die Angst, das alles aus reiner Verzweiflung nur zu träumen, ließ sich nicht gänzlich vertreiben. Will dachte daran zurück, wie er vor ein paar Stunden mit Hannibal hier gesessen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Alana hatte der Psychiater ihn nicht berührt, abgesehen von dem Zeitraum, in dem er die Wunden gewaschen, vernäht und verbunden hatte.  
Will bemerkte, dass er sich wünschte, es wäre anders. Das schockierte ihn ein wenig und sendete ein heißes Kribbeln durch seinen Magen. In diesem Moment war er froh darüber, dass Alana kurz verschwunden war.  
Will legte vorsichtig seine freie Hand auf den Verband. Genau an die Stelle, an der sich sein Herz befand. Er spürte, wie es bei der Erinnerung an Hannibal und seine Stimme schneller schlug. Aber obwohl das kein schlechtes Gefühl war, konnte er es nicht wirklich genießen. Nicht solange Hannibal verschwunden war. Der Profiler wünschte sich mit einem Mal, er hätte ihn aufgehalten. Oder ihn zumindest begleitet. Aber das hätte er niemals gewagt, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Nicht dass er unbedingt Skrupel gehabt hätte, aber keine Macht der Welt würde es schaffen, ihn wieder in die Nähe von Mason Verger zu treiben. Schon gar nicht in diesem geschwächten Zustand.  
Aber dann hätte er immerhin gewusst, was passiert war.  
Denn etwas musste passiert sein, dessen war Will sich sicher.  
Wieso brauchte Hannibal nur so lange?  
Unruhig blickte Will aus dem Fenster, in der Hoffnung den silbernen Bentley zu erblicken. Um sich abzulenken fragte er sich, in wie weit wohl der Wert des Wagens gesunken war, jetzt wo sein Blut auf dem Beifahrersitz klebte.  
Alana war inzwischen zurückgekehrt, in einer Hand die Tabletten, in der anderen ein Glas Wasser. Sie verharrte einen Moment im Türrahmen und betrachtete Will. Er konnte sich denken, wieso. Sein Blick musste in diesem Moment dem gleichen, den sie bei Hannibal beobachtet hatte, als Will verschwunden gewesen war.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie.  
Will spülte die Tabletten mit dem Wasser herunter und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen…“, gab er zu.  
Alana runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann weichten ihre Züge auf und sie deutete erleichtert auf das Fenster. Endlich sah Will den Bentley auf sein Grundstück fahren. Ihm fiel buchstäblich ein Stein vom Herzen und er wäre gerne aufgestanden, aber das war nicht möglich. Für die Hunde allerdings schon, denn diese hatten den Psychiater ebenfalls registriert und sprangen auf, um ihn mit freudigem Schwanzwedeln zu begrüßen. Manchmal fragte sich Will, warum die Hunde Hannibal so gerne mochten. Hätte ihr Instinkt sie nicht vor ihm warnen müssen?  
Instinkt, sagte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Dein Instinkt hat dich auch gewarnt und du magst ihn trotzdem.


	9. Aijō

Aijō (jap.) = "Zuneigung"

 

 

Hannibal hatte Margot Verger von seinem Auto aus angerufen, als er nach Wolf Trap zurückgefahren war.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit.“, sagte er, während er den Wagen vorsichtig über die glatte Straße manövrierte. An Tagen wie diesen verfluchte er den Umstand, dass Will nicht in Baltimore lebte und sein Haus in Wolf Trap auch noch so weit außerhalb lag. Aber dennoch ließ er sich von dem winterlichen Wetter nicht davon abhalten, den Profiler aufzusuchen. Er hatte zu lange auf ihn verzichten müssen.  
„Allerdings, Dr. Lecter. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals.“  
Sie klang geschäftsmäßig, besonders weil die Fernsprechanlage ihrer Stimme einen leicht blechernen Unterton gab, aber Hannibal konnte ihr Lächeln förmlich spüren.   
„Mein Bruder bedauert sehr, dass er sich nicht weiter von Ihnen therapieren lassen kann, aber leider ist es ihm ohne fremde Hilfe nicht mehr möglich, sich auch nur zu bewegen.“, fuhr sie fort und gab sich dieses Mal keine Mühe, ihre Genugtuung zu verbergen. „Sein Anwalt hat es für notwendig befunden, mir sämtliche Vollmachten zu übertragen.“  
„Ich bin sicher, er handelt damit vollkommen im Interesse Ihres Bruders.“, erwiderte Hannibal zufrieden.  
„Ganz bestimmt.“  
„Sagen Sie, war Jack Crawford schon bei Ihnen?“  
„Ja, er war heute Morgen hier. Ich habe ihm gesagt, Mason sei zu schwach für eine Befragung, aber er hat darauf bestanden.“  
„Was hat Ihr Bruder ihm erzählt?“  
„Nun, es war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Aber letztendlich hat er Agent Crawford über den durchaus peinlichen Unfall in Kenntnis gesetzt. Er hat ihm erzählt, wie er auf der Plattform das Gleichgewicht verloren hat und in die Schweinbox gefallen ist. Und er hat mehrmals betont, wie glücklich er sich schätzen kann, weil ich ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden habe. Sonst hätten die Schweine vermutlich noch weit mehr verspeist, als sein Gesicht und seine Hände.“  
„Ein wirklich bedauernswertes Schicksal.“, sagte Hannibal.  
„In der Tat. Aber solche Unfälle passieren. Und ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern, dessen können Sie sich sicher sein. So wie er sich einst um mich gekümmert hat.“  
„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Er ist bei Ihnen sicher in guten Händen.“  
„Jack Crawford hat mir anvertraut, dass die Anschuldigungen gegen ihn Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen könnten. Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll das mit Masons Anwalt klären.“  
„Eine weise Entscheidung.“  
„Ich hoffe, dass er sich nicht so einfach aus der Sache herauswinden kann. Sagen Sie, sehnt sich Special Agent Graham nicht nach Genugtuung?“  
„Die dürfte er bereits erhalten haben.“, entgegnete der Psychiater ruhig.  
„Ich verstehe. Dann auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Lecter. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals. Ihre… Therapie hat mir vollkommen neue Perspektiven eröffnet.“  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Verger.“  
Er unterbrach die Verbindung. Sie hatten das Gespräch gerade im richtigen Moment beendet, denn die Fahrt durch den Wald hätte die Verbindung vermutlich ohnehin unterbrochen. Hannibal hatte noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp zuhause eingelegt, bevor er nach Wolf Trap gefahren war. Er hatte geduscht und den Geruch von Mason und seinem Anwesen von seiner Haut gewaschen und außerdem noch neues Verbandszeug und stärkere Schmerzmittel eingepackt. Seit er das Grundstück der Vergers betreten hatte, hatte er keinen Blick mehr auf sein Handy geworfen, doch als er Margots Nummer gewählt hatte, waren ihm drei verpasste Anrufe von Alana Bloom mitgeteilt worden. Hannibal hatte sie eigentlich zurückrufen wollen, aber da Wills Haus nur noch etwa zehn Minuten entfernt war, sparte er sich den Anruf. Er würde sie ohnehin gleich treffen.  
Tatsächlich öffnete sie gerade die Tür, als er den Wagen parkte und ausstieg. Auf dem Beifahrersitz befand sich immer doch das getrocknete Blut des Profilers und Hannibal erinnerte sich daran, dass er die Sitzbezüge austauschen musste. Aber das hatte Zeit.  
Jetzt gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.  
Die Hunde kamen ihm entgegen und schnupperten aufgeregt an seinen Händen und an der Tasche, in der sich das Verbandszeug befand. Vermutlich konnten sie Vergers Geruch durchaus noch wahrnehmen. Auch Hannibal hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, ihn immer noch auf seiner Haut zu tragen. Aber damit musste er nun leben und er hoffte, dass Wills Geruch ihn negieren würde.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte er Alana, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte.  
„Ganz gut, denke ich. Er ist wach, aber ich finde immer noch, dass er eigentlich ins Krankenhaus gehört…“  
„Zweifeln Sie etwa an meiner Kompetenz?“, fragte Hannibal mit einem Lächeln, dass sie erwiderte.  
„Ganz und gar nicht, Dr. Lecter.“  
Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.  
„Ich habe die Wunden ja nicht gesehen, aber…das Bild in meinem Kopf ist doch sehr grafisch…seien Sie bitte ehrlich zu mir. Wie schlimm ist es?“  
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Will niemals einem Risiko aussetzen würde.“, erwiderte Hannibal. „Die Wunden sind ernst, aber ich habe ihn entsprechend behandelt und es dürften keine Komplikationen auftreten. Vertrauen Sie mir, Alana.“  
„Das tue ich.“, sagte sie leise. „Glauben Sie mir, das tue ich.“  
Sie warf einen Blick auf den Wagen der FBI-Beamten, die immer noch in der Ferne patrouillierten und das Haus des Profilers im Auge behielten. Hannibal folgte ihrem Blick und sah die Skepsis in ihren Augen aufleuchten.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich Jacks Leuten nicht vertrauen würde, aber… ich möchte Will ungern alleine lassen.“  
Hannibal sah ihr an, wie übernächtig sie war. Vermutlich sehnte sie sich nach einer Dusche und etwas Ruhe. Es war ausgesprochen unhöflich von ihm gewesen, sich so lange nicht zu melden, wie er zugeben musste.  
„Gehen Sie nur.“, sagte er und berührte sanft ihre Schulter. „Ruhen Sie sich ein wenig aus, ich werde bei ihm bleiben.“  
Er sah, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Sie wollte gerne bei dem Profiler bleiben, so viel stand fest. Aber ihr Körper sehnte sich nach einer Ruhepause und sie würde die Signale nicht mehr länger ignorieren können. Schließlich kapitulierte sie.  
„Gut. Ich danke Ihnen.“  
Sie stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und sofort versammelten sich sämtliche Hunde um sie herum. Allerdings legte sie lediglich der hübschen Mischlingshündin die Leine um.  
„Na komm, Applesauce.“, sagte sie liebevoll und Hannibal fand den ungewöhnlichen Namen trotz allem irgendwie passend für das Tier. Wills Rudel blickte Alana noch eine Weile hinterher, dann folgten sie Hannibal eilig ins Haus. Geduldig wartete er, bis auch der letzte Hund im Haus verschwunden war und schloss dann die Tür, um die Kälte auszusperren.  
Will erwartete ihn bereits und saß aufrecht im Bett. Allerdings nicht, weil er sich schon wesentlich besser fühlte, sondern eher, weil er nicht allzu lange auf den Wunden liegen konnte. Hannibal stellte die Tasche, die er aus dem Auto mitgenommen hatte, auf dem Boden ab und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante.  
„Hallo, Will. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“  
„Besser.“, erwiderte der Profiler und Hannibal sah in seinen Augen, das ihn irgendetwas beschäftigt haben musste.  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht.“, gab Will schließlich zu und klang ein klein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Trotzdem war Hannibal froh, das zu hören. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Will etwas an ihm lag. Trotz allem, was er seinetwegen hatte durchmachen müssen.  
„Das tut mir ausgesprochen leid. Mein Zeitplan ist ein klein wenig durcheinander geraten. Hat Jack Crawford Sie bereits kontaktiert?“  
„Er will morgen vorbeikommen, aber er hat mir nicht viel erzählt. Eigentlich hat er nur gesagt, dass ich mich ausruhen soll und dass er mich von Zeller ans Bett fesseln lässt, wenn ich es wage noch einmal zu verschwinden.“  
Will lächelte schwach bei diesen Worten. Doch dann wurde er schnell wieder ernst. Seine Augen glitten über Hannibal, als suchten sie nach Beweisen. Nach Hinweisen auf das, was in den vergangenen Stunden geschehen war.  
„Dann werde ich Sie an seiner Stelle informieren.“, sagte Hannibal schließlich. „Mr. Verger hatte bedauerlicherweise einen Unfall.“  
Er erzählte Will die ganze Geschichte und betrachtete die Reaktion des Profilers. Will wirkte ein wenig unentschlossen. Das Bild in seinem Kopf war zweifelsfrei sehr anschaulich und er schien sich in diesem Moment zu wünschen, mit einer weniger lebhaften Phantasie gesegnet worden zu sein. Aber gleichzeitig spürte Hannibal auch eine gewisse Faszination des Profilers. Sein durchaus vorhandener Wunsch nach Rache und seine Vorstellungen von Recht und Moral fochten in diesem Moment scheinbar einen heftigen Kampf miteinander aus.  
„Die Schweine haben sein Gesicht gefressen?“, fragte er leise.  
Hannibal nickte.  
„Und seine Hände.“  
„Keine angenehme Vorstellung.“  
„Da gebe ich Ihnen recht.“  
„Aber er ist nicht tot?“  
„Nein.“  
„Vermutlich wünscht er sich, es wäre anders.“, murmelte Will und wich Hannibals Blick aus. Der Psychiater konnte spüren, wie Will im Geiste in das Anwesen der Vergers zurückkehrte und die Qualen noch einmal durchlebte. Und mit einem Mal war jede Spur von Widerwillen, ja sogar von Mitleid, aus seinem Blick verschwunden.  
„Haben Sie starke Schmerzen?“, fragte Hannibal, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass Will sich zu sehr in seine Erinnerungen hineinsteigerte. Er musste das ganze langsam und behutsam aufarbeiten.  
„Es geht, wieso?“  
„Weil ich die Verbände wechseln muss.“  
Will zuckte heftig zusammen, zu heftig für Hannibals Geschmack.  
Zweifellos war wieder eine Erinnerung durch seinen Kopf geschossen.  
Vielleicht hatte Mason etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt.  
„Ich werde Ihnen nicht wehtun, Will.“, versicherte der Psychiater.  
Der Profiler probierte ein Lächeln, das kläglich misslang.  
„Ich weiß.“, sagte er, im völligen Kontrast zu seiner Körpersprache.  
Beunruhigt beobachtete er, wie Hannibal eine Schere aus seiner Tasche nahm, zusammen mit dem neuen Verband. Will musterte die Schere intensiv und sein Blick trübte sich etwas.  
„Will?“, fragte Hannibal vorsichtig. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Das war keine sehr kluge Frage, wie der Psychiater zugeben musste. Natürlich war rein gar nichts in Ordnung, aber er wollte den Profiler auch nicht zu sehr mit präziseren Fragen in die Ecke drängen.  
„Sie benutzen eine Schere…“, murmelte Will tonlos.  
„Ja, um den Verband aufzutrennen. Sie werden nichts davon merken. Lediglich, wenn ich ihn abziehe, könnten Sie einen leichten Schmerz verspüren.“  
„Er hat ein Messer benutzt.“, sagte der Profiler abwesend, den Blick noch immer auf die Schere in Hannibals Händen gerichtet. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt und er wirkte beinahe ein wenig ungläubig. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Sehr weh sogar. Hannibal war kein Heiliger, ganz im Gegenteil. Im Grunde war er der Teufel in menschlicher Gestalt und er hatte im vergangenen Jahr durchaus seine Freude daran gehabt, Will zerbrechen zu sehen. Aber mittlerweile hatten die Gefühle des Psychiaters sich gewandelt und diese Art von Gebrochenheit, die Will in diesem Moment ausstrahlte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
„Er ist nicht hier, Will.“, sagte Hannibal eindringlich und endlich hob der Profiler den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß.“, sagte er dann und klang ein wenig gefasster.  
Dennoch spürte Hannibal deutlich, wie er zitterte, als er langsam den Verband aufschnitt.  
„Möchten Sie darüber sprechen, Will?“  
„Ich…weiß es nicht…“  
„Wenn Sie es möchten, dann tun Sie es ruhig.“  
„Ich…weiß nicht…wo ich anfangen soll.“  
„Sprechen Sie einfach das aus, was Ihnen in den Sinn kommt.“, schlug Hannibal vor, schon alleine um Will abzulenken. „Sie müssen nicht am Anfang beginnen, wenn Sie das nicht möchten.“  
Wills Zittern verstärkte sich und es brach Hannibal das Herz, das er vor ihm zurückzuckte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich…“  
„Schon gut.“  
Der Profiler atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen. Vorsichtig durchtrennte Hannibal die erste Schicht und zog den Verband sanft auseinander. Er wickelte Will aus, wie eine Mumie, allerdings ganz langsam und vorsichtig.  
„Sehen Sie“, sagte er sanft. „Es ist gar nicht so schlimm.“  
Will nickte nur benommen und fixierte das Bettlaken, in dem seine Finger sich verkrallt hatten.  
„Er hat dasselbe getan…“, flüsterte er dann tonlos und blinzelte, offenbar um das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge loszuwerden. „Den Verband geöffnet, meine ich…“, fügte er dann eilig und ein wenig konfus hinzu.  
„Er hat Sie verbunden?“  
„Nicht er. Seine Ärzte. Er…wollte nicht, dass ich…an den Verletzungen sterbe…“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
„Als er die Verbände…gelöst hat…“  
Will schloss kurz die Augen und setzt neu an.  
„Es war ein Spiel.“  
„Ein Spiel?“  
„Ja, er hat mir…Fragen gestellt.“  
„Was für Fragen?“  
„Fragen, auf die ich mit ja oder nein antworten konnte. Für jede falsche Antwort hat er…mich bestraft.“  
Hannibal ahnte, dass es einen beachtlichen Unterschied zwischen dem gab, was eine falsche Antwort war und was Mason für eine falsche Antwort hielt. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr Will gelitten haben musste. Schon alleine die Erwartung des Schmerzes musste eine Tortur für ihn gewesen sein.  
„Worauf bezogen sich seine Fragen?“  
„Auf Sie.“, sagte Will leise. „Und auf mich.“  
Das überraschte Hannibal ein wenig. Andererseits hatte Mason gewisse Andeutungen gemacht, als Hannibal ihn am vergangenen Abend aufgesucht hatte.  
„Haben Sie ihm ehrlich geantwortet?“  
„Ich habe es versucht.“, gestand der Profiler bitter.  
Er hielt die Augen die ganze Zeit über starr geradeaus gerichtet oder fixierte die Bettdecke. Er schien die Wunden keinesfalls sehen zu wollen und Hannibal konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Allerdings sah er mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, dass die Verletzungen tatsächlich schon ein klein wenig besser aussahen. Und auch der Sprint durch die eisige Kälte hatte Will überraschenderweise nicht so zugesetzt, wie der Psychiater befürchtet hatte. Wenn er sich schonte und nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam, würden die Wunden gut abheilen.  
„Es…werden Narben zurückbleiben, oder?“, fragte Will, als Hannibal den frischen Verband vorsichtig um seinen Körper wickelte.  
„Ich befürchte es. Aber manche von ihnen werden kaum sichtbar sein.“  
Das war nur ein schwacher Trost, denn egal wie blass und undeutlich die Narben sein mochten, Will würde sie ganz sicher sehen. Und nicht nur die äußeren würden ihm zu schaffen machen.  
„Mason war sehr an dem interessiert, was zwischen Ihnen und mir vorgeht.“, fuhr Will fort, vermutlich um sich abzulenken. Hannibal sah ihm an, dass er sich einerseits gerne verkrochen hätte, aber andererseits tat es ihm gut, das auszusprechen, was in seinem Kopf herumspukte und ihm zu schaffen machte. An der weit verbreiteten Meinung, dass es hilfreich sei über seine Probleme zu sprechen, war schon etwas dran.  
„Wie hat sich das geäußert?“, fragte Hannibal und veränderte seine Position ein wenig, um Wills Rücken besser erreichen zu können. Dort waren die Wunden am tiefsten. Es sah ein bisschen so aus, als hätte Mason Will die Flügel rausgerissen. Und in gewisser Weise hatte er das auch. Hannibal wünschte, er könnte seine Handflächen auf die Stellen legen und die Wunden einfach verschwinden lassen. Aber das war nicht möglich.  
„Er hat…ziemlich oft mit mir gesprochen, dafür, dass ich sein Gefangener war. Als ich mich…erholen musste, kam er dennoch zu mir und hat sich mit mir unterhalten…und dabei ging es primär um Sie und mich.“  
„Er hat Ihnen vermutlich auch seine Motive erläutert, nehme ich an.“  
„Ja. Er sagte, dass…Sie ihm Margot genommen haben und er Ihnen im Gegenzug ebenfalls etwas Kostbares wegnehmen will.“  
„In Form von Ihnen.“  
Will zögerte einen Moment.  
„J-ja. Er wollte Sie damit treffen.“  
„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber sein Plan hat funktioniert.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig und sah, wie der Profiler sich allmählich entspannte. Die erste Schicht des frischen Verbandes bedeckte nun die Wunden und der schmerzhafteste und unangenehmste Teil war damit vorbei.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Will. Es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass ihn diese Erkenntnis keinesfalls überraschte, sondern dass er lediglich mehr darüber erfahren wollte. Und zwar von Hannibal, nicht von Mason. Der Psychiater konnte das nachvollziehen und hatte kein Problem damit, zuzugeben, was Mason Verger bereits vermutet hatte.  
„Wenn er mich damit treffen wollte, dann hat er es geschafft. Ich war sehr in Sorge um Sie, Will. Und es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, dass Mason mich zur Handlungsunfähigkeit verdammt hat.“  
„Schwer vorstellbar…“  
„Dass ich nichts für Sie tun konnte?“  
„Nein, dass Sie tatsächlich etwas aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.“  
Hannibal schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, als Will sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er sah zu, wie Hannibal die alten Verbände zusammenrollte und entsorgte. Erst als der Psychiater zu ihm zurückkam, riskierte Will einen Blick nach unten und betrachtete das frische, saubere Weiß, das seinen Oberkörper umhüllte.  
„Sie können das wirklich gut…“, murmelte er.  
„Es hat jahrelang zu meinem Beruf gehört.“  
Er konnte spüren, dass Will noch eine andere Frage auf den Nägeln brannte und er sich nur auf den Verband konzentrierte, um den Mut zu finden, sie auszusprechen. Es wunderte Hannibal ein wenig, dass Will nach alldem was geschehen war, diese leicht schüchterne Haltung immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte. Nach seiner Entlassung aus Chiltons Anstalt war er Hannibal beinahe provokant gegenüber getreten und hatte ebenso viele Andeutungen gemacht, wie einst Lecter selbst. Aber Mason Verger hatte ihn scheinbar wieder in seine Schranken gewiesen, was Hannibal zutiefst bedauerte. Der Will, der ihm nun gegenübersaß, hatte wieder Ähnlichkeit mit seinem früheren Ich, dem Hannibal zum ersten Mal in Jacks Büro begegnet war. Das schuf eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen, die an dem Psychiater nagte.  
„Alana sagte, Sie hätten mit dem Gedanken gespielt, eine Art Tausch durchzuführen…“, sagte der Profiler schließlich vorsichtig. Hannibal nickte.  
„Ich zog es in Erwägung.“  
„Hätten Sie sich tatsächlich geopfert, um mich da raus zu holen?“  
„Ja.“  
Will ließ das Wort eine Weile zwischen ihnen hängen und sah Hannibal dabei in die Augen. Zumindest seine Furcht vor dem Blickkontakt hatte Mason nicht wieder aufflammen lassen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie es nicht getan haben.“, sagte Will dann und räusperte sich.  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil es genau das gewesen wäre, was Mason wollte. Er hätte mich nicht freigelassen, wenn Sie an meine Stelle getreten wären.“  
„Sein Wort gilt allgemein als nicht sehr zuverlässig.“, erwiderte Hannibal und merkte, dass Will auf etwas bestimmtes hinauswollte. Der Blick des Profilers hatte sich wieder ein wenig getrübt, so als ginge er all das, was er erlebt und gesehen hatte, wieder in seinem Kopf durch.  
„Sie sind stärker als ich und das wusste er.“, fügte er dann hinzu. „Sie hätten ihm nicht die Befriedigung verschafft,…ihm zu zeigen, wie viel Schmerz er Ihnen zufügt.“  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Will. Auch ich bin an eine gewisse Schmerzgrenze gebunden.“  
Tatsächlich betrachtete Hannibal sich selbst als äußerst widerstandsfähig. Und da es ihm gelang, sein Gegenüber stets zu durchschauen, konnte er dessen Handlungen meist genau vorhersehen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass die Angst vor dem, was möglicherweise kommen könnte, keine Wurzeln schlagen konnte. Aber Hannibal musste zugeben, dass er noch nie wirklich bedroht oder gar auf die Art und Weise gefoltert worden war, wie Will. Seine Gegner waren ihm in der Vergangenheit stets unterlegen gewesen. Und wenn er einmal Wunden davon getragen hatte, wie beispielsweise nach dem Kampf mit Tobias Budge, dann waren sie nicht der Rede wert gewesen. Der einzige, der ihm tatsächlich gefährlich geworden war, war Matthew Brown gewesen.  
Aber selbst damals hatte Hannibal den Schmerz kaum gespürt und das obwohl Matthew ihm die Pulsadern geöffnet hatte. Der Psychiater hatte sich damals darauf konzentriert, am Leben zu bleiben. Er hätte den Schmerz durchaus beenden können wenn er den Eimer weggetreten hätte, auf dem Matthew ihn positioniert und so vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte. Die Schlinge hätte sich um seinen Hals zugezogen und es wäre vorbei gewesen.  
Aber das hatte Hannibal nicht gewollt. Diesen Triumph hatte er weder Matthew noch Will gönnen können. Und so hatte er den Schmerz ertragen. Im Nachhinein wunderte es ihn, dass er nicht öfter daran zurückdachte. Die Narben auf seinen Handgelenken hätten ihn daran erinnern müssen, aber das taten sie nicht. Hannibal hatte damit abgeschlossen. Er hatte Matthew Brown in den hintersten Teil seines Kopfes verbannt, wie eine abgearbeitete Akte, die nur der Vollständigkeit halber aufgehoben wurde.  
Selbst im Angesicht des Todes hatte Hannibal nur einen Gedanken im Kopf gehabt.  
Will Graham.  
„Deswegen hatte er andere Pläne mit Ihnen.“, fuhr der Profiler fort.  
„Welche Pläne?“, fragte Hannibal, obwohl er ahnte, was Mason sich vorgestellt hatte.  
„Er wollte testen, wie Sie darauf reagieren, wenn er mir Schmerzen zufügt.“  
Wills schöne Augen streiften Lecters Gesicht und suchten nach einer Antwort, einer Reaktion auf das, was er soeben gehört hat. Hannibal gestattete sich ein leises Seufzen und erwiderte den Blick des Profilers.  
„Ich fürchte, er hätte dadurch bekommen, was er wollte.“, erwiderte er dann wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Sie hätten es nicht ertragen können, mich leiden zu sehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Aber auch Sie haben mir Leid zugefügt, Dr. Lecter.“, gab Will zu bedenken und klang wieder ein bisschen so wie früher, vor der Entführung. Ein klein wenig lauernd und anklagend.  
„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber es ist etwas anderes, einen Menschen aus reiner Boshaftigkeit zu quälen, als…ein bestimmtes Ziel damit zu verfolgen.“  
Will stieß ein kleines, schwaches und leicht bitter klingendes Lachen aus und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
„Die Spielchen letztes Jahr hatten also einen Grund?“, fragte er säuerlich.  
„Ich verfolge bei allem was ich tue, ein bestimmtes Ziel.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig.  
„Und deswegen war das Chaos und all die Manipulation nötig? Deswegen mussten Sie meine gute, geistig gesunde Seite zerstören und sterben lassen?“  
„Der Tod schafft die Möglichkeit einer Wiedergeburt.“  
Wills Worte gingen nicht spurlos an Hannibal vorbei, wie er zugeben musste. Aber er hatte mit Vorwürfen gerechnet. Und er sah ein, dass er sie zumindest zum Teil verdient hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er sich in den vergangenen Monaten ein wenig verkalkuliert, wie er zugeben musste. Will in Chiltons Anstalt zu schaffen, war ein Fehler gewesen.  
„Es ist komisch…“, sagte der Profiler nach einer Weile und ließ seinen Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifen. „Vor dieser Sache hätte ich Sie als einen Sadisten bezeichnet, Dr. Lecter. Aber nachdem was…geschehen ist, hat sich meine Vorstellung ein wenig gewandelt.“  
„Zu meinen Gunsten, wie Sie vor kurzem bemerkt haben.“  
„Ja.“, bestätigte Will ein wenig resigniert. „Aber weniger schlimm als furchtbar, bedeutet nicht automatisch gut.“  
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.“  
Der Profiler seufzte leise.  
„Ich bin so müde, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte er dann und Hannibal wusste, dass er damit keine körperliche Müdigkeit meinte. Wills schmale Hände lagen untätig in seinem Schoß und ließen ihn aus irgendeinem Grund zerbrechlicher wirken, als er in Wahrheit war. Hannibal spürte wieder das kratzige Mitleid in seinem Inneren, dass er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Oder zumindest hatte er es erfolgreich unterdrückt, wenn doch einmal die Gefahr bestanden hatte, es für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden.  
„Ich hatte schon Alpträume, bevor Jack Crawford mich aus meinem Hörsaal geholt hat. Aber jetzt…ich habe im letzten Jahr mehr Leichen gesehen, als lebendige Menschen. Und dann auch noch in den groteskesten Situationen. Als würde das nicht ausreichen, beherrscht auch noch der Chesapeake-Ripper förmlich mein Leben. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte…“  
„Jack hat Ihnen die Chance gegeben, aufzuhören. Sie wollten nicht.“  
„Nein, ich konnte nicht.“  
„Können Sie es jetzt?“  
Die Vorstellung gefiel Hannibal nicht. Er wollte Will nicht verlieren und der Chesapeake-Ripper in ihm wollte das ebenso wenig. Es war egoistisch, so zu denken, aber Hannibal konnte nichts dafür. Bedelia du Maurier hatte schon recht mit dem gehabt, was sie einst gesagt hatte. Er war von Will Graham besessen.  
„Ich hätte zumindest eine gute Begründung dafür.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich vor Jack Crawford rechtfertigen wollen.“  
„Nein, ich muss mich vor mir selbst rechtfertigen.“, stimmte der Profiler zu.  
„Es wäre so einfach“, fuhr er dann fort und blickte aus dem Fenster in die verschneite Landschaft hinaus, die so hell leuchtete, dass es in den Augen schmerzte. „Ich könnte losziehen und irgendwo Bootsmotoren reparieren und all das hier hinter mir lassen. Jack, das FBI, den Chesapeake-Ripper.“  
Bei dem letzten Wort blickte er Hannibal in die Augen.  
„Aber?“, fragte der Psychiater. Will zögerte für einen Moment.  
„Sie haben mich einmal als feinstes, chinesisches Porzellan bezeichnet.“  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich.“  
„Nun, Dr. Lecter, im vergangenen Jahr hat das Porzellan einen Sprung abbekommen. Auch wenn Jack Crawford sich alle Mühe gegeben hat, um ihn auszubessern, man konnte ihn deutlich sehen.“  
„Ein Sprung muss nicht zwangsläufig als Makel angesehen werden. Er kann auch als eine Erinnerung und Warnung fungieren.“  
„Möglich. Aber jetzt ist kein Sprung mehr da. Das Porzellan ist zerbrochen und die Scherben werden sich nie mehr zusammenfügen lassen. Nicht durch eine Therapie, nicht durch eine Flucht und schon gar nicht durch die Sonne Floridas.“  
Der matte Tonfall des Profilers klang nicht wirklich traurig, mehr resigniert. Hannibal verdrängte das Gefühl, dass dieser Tonfall in ihm auslöste.  
„Sie betrachten sich als gebrochen?“, fragte er dann und Will lächelte wieder schwach.  
„Auch eine Einschätzung, die sich durch Mason Vergers Einfluss gewandelt hat. Ich dachte, ich wäre schon gebrochen gewesen, als Jack mich konsultiert hat. Aber im Vergleich zu der jetzigen Situation war das damals noch gar nichts.“  
„Das muss nicht so bleiben.“, sagte Hannibal sanft.  
„Diese Scherben kann man nicht mehr kitten, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Womöglich nicht, aber man könnte sie neu zusammensetzen.“  
Will blickte ihm in die Augen und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so deprimiert und melancholisch. In dem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, schien er sich teilweise davon befreit zu haben.  
„Liegt das in Ihrem Interesse? Möchten Sie die Bruchstücke wieder zusammensetzen?“  
„Würden Sie mich lassen?“, frage Hannibal zurück.  
„Vermutlich.“  
Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile und betrachteten die Hunde, die sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatten. Buster wandte ihnen beleidigt den Rücken zu, da Lecter ihn auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, bevor er Wills Verbände erneuert hatte.  
„Was genau wollte Mason von Ihnen wissen?“, fragte der Psychiater schließlich. Wills Blick hing noch immer an seinen Hunden, als er antwortete.  
„Er…wollte wissen, ob in mir der Wunsch nach Rache erwacht ist. Ob ich…ihn verspeisen wolle…zusammen mit Ihnen.“  
„Was haben Sie ihm geantwortet?“  
„Ich habe seine Vermutung bestätigt…“  
„Und dennoch haben Sie es abgelehnt, sich an ihm zu rächen.“  
„Ich weiß…aber an diesem Tag war es irgendwie anders. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Sie da waren und ich habe nur gesehen, wie mir die Chance auf Freiheit entgangen ist…es war schrecklich zu wissen, dass Sie…mir so nahe waren, ich meine, dass die Freiheit so nahe war.“  
„Und das hat Sie in Ihrem Wunsch nach Vergeltung bestärkt?“  
„Ja. Ich wollte ihm in diesem Moment das zurückzahlen, was er mir angetan hat.“  
Hannibal konnte sich vorstellen, wie Will sich an diesem Tag gefühlt haben musste. Er selbst hatte das Wissen, dass der Profiler zweifellos in der Nähe gewesen war, selbst kaum ertragen, als er mit Mason diniert hatte.  
„Sie sagten, Sie hätten bereits genug Blut gesehen.“, erinnerte Lecter ihn. „War das der einzige Grund, warum Sie sich mir nicht anschließen wollten?“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich vom Anblick der schlafenden Hunde los.  
„Nein. Zum einen will ich nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe von Mason Verger kommen und zum anderen…wusste ich, dass niemand diese… Sache besser würde regeln können, als Sie. Ich habe darauf vertraut, dass Sie…das richtige tun.“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Diese Vorstellung gefiel Hannibal, wie er zugeben musste. Vor allem, da Will ihm zumindest in Hinblick auf die Sache mit Mason Verger vertraut hatte.  
„Hat er sich gewehrt?“, fragte Will plötzlich.  
„Nein.“  
„Das wundert mich nicht.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil er wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Ich hasse es, das zuzugeben, aber er…ist durchaus in der Lage, seine Mitmenschen zu durchschauen.“  
„Durchschaut er sie wirklich, oder glaubt er lediglich, sie zu durchschauen?“, fragte Hannibal, obwohl er wusste, was Will meinte. Aber die Andeutung, Mason Verger könne ihn durchschaut haben, sagte ihm ganz und gar nicht zu. Selbst wenn es zumindest teilweise stimmen mochte.  
„Er wusste, was…ich Ihnen offenbar…wert bin.“, sagte Will vorsichtig. „Und er wusste, dass Sie ihn bestrafen würden, sobald Sie die Chance dazu erhalten. Er sagt, er…hätte Ihren Hass gespürt, als Sie bei ihm waren…Sie hatten doch nicht vor, ihn an diesem Tag etwas anzutun, oder?“  
„Nein.“, antwortete Hannibal wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich wollte Sie nicht gefährden, da ich nicht sicher war, wo er Sie festhält und was er Ihnen antun könnte.“  
„War es schwer für Sie, sich zu beherrschen?“  
„Ja.“  
Auch das war die Wahrheit. Hannibal hatte keinen Grund, Will diesbezüglich anzulügen und er betrachtete diese Antwort auch nicht als einen Ausdruck von Schwäche. Wenn der Profiler nicht wusste, was er Hannibal bedeutete, dass musste er es ihm eben auf diese Art vermitteln.  
„Ich habe oft an Sie gedacht…“, sagte Will schließlich leise. „Sie…waren sowas wie mein Anker.“  
„Hat es Ihnen etwas gebracht?“  
Hannibal war froh, dass Will selbst in Masons Gewalt noch positive Gefühle für ihn übrig gehabt hatte. Er hätte es dem Profiler nicht verdenken können, wenn er ihn in diesem Moment verflucht hätte. Aber scheinbar war Will tatsächlich dazu bereit, ihm zu vergeben.  
„Überraschenderweise, ja. Es hat mir geholfen zu überleben…“  
„Was genau haben Sie sich vorgestellt?“  
„Ich habe ein paar Szenarien in meinem Kopf erschaffen, in denen ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe…es war nichts Weltbewegendes, aber irgendwie…hat es mir geholfen…“  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören.“  
Das tat es wirklich. Hannibal hätte gerne noch mehr darüber erfahren, aber er spürte, wie der Profiler sich wieder ein Stück in sich selbst zurückzog, so als hätte er zu viel offenbart.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.  
„Sie müssen sich schonen und Ihrem Körper Zeit geben, sich zu erholen. Und was Mason Verger angeht, ihn wird wohl eine Anklage wegen Körperverletzung und Freiheitsberaubung erwarten. Allerdings ist es gut möglich, dass seine Anwälte ein Schlupfloch finden. Besonders aufgrund seines…bedauernswerten Zustandes.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“, erwiderte Will sanft und Hannibal hatte insgeheim mit diesem Einwand gerechnet. Natürlich spürte er, worauf der Profiler hinauswollte. Aber sie begaben sich auf dünnes Eis, wenn sie dieses Thema anschnitten. Hannibal war nun nicht einmal nur Wills Psychiater, sondern auch der Chesapeake-Ripper.  
„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Will?“, fragte er.  
„Die Wahrheit?“  
Hannibal lächelte schwach. Die Wahrheit. Natürlich, was sonst?  
„Die Wahrheit ist, dass eine Verbindung zwischen uns existiert. Wir sind einander sehr ähnlich und ich verstehe Sie, wie Sie mich verstehen. Das, was wir haben, ist kostbar und einzigartig und es liegt in meinem Interesse, es zu erhalten und weiter zu studieren.“  
„Das klingt sehr sachlich und distanziert.“  
„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten.“  
„Treten Sie mir zu nahe.“, forderte Will.  
„Ich habe Gefühle für Sie, Will. Aber Ihnen muss klar sein, dass diese Gefühle gewisse Tatsachen nicht verschleiern können.“  
„Das ist mir bewusst…“  
„Sie wollten wissen, wie es weiter geht. Nun, das hängt im Grunde von Ihnen ab.“  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Jack glaubt mir ohnehin nicht.“, erwiderte Will und die Bitterkeit kehrte in seine Stimme zurück.  
„Ich schätze Jack Crawford. Aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich mehr an dem interessiert, was Sie denken.“  
Will musterte ihn nachdenklich und legte sich offenbar die Worte in seinem Kopf zurecht. Allmählich gewann er wieder etwas an Sicherheit, was Hannibal nicht erwartet hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Will ihm ausweichen würde. Aber offenbar quälte der Profiler sich schon seit längerem mit diesen Gedanken und wollte sie endlich loswerden.  
„Ich denke, dass man es sich nicht aussuchen kann, wen man liebt.“, sagte er schließlich und klang dabei ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Trotzdem ließen die Worte Lecters kaltes Herz ein paar Sekunden lang schneller schlagen.  
„Mason sagte, ich sei blind gewesen. Und in vielerlei Hinsicht hatte er damit recht.“  
„Ziehen Sie es vor, blind zu bleiben oder möchten Sie die Augen öffnen?“  
„Ich habe sie geöffnet und was ich gesehen habe, hat mir nicht gefallen.“  
Damit näherten sie sich wieder dem Chesapeake-Ripper, denn gegen seine Gefühle für Hannibal schien Will sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr zu sträuben. Obwohl Hannibal keine seiner Taten bereute und auch nicht vorhatte, in Zukunft damit anzufangen, konnte er Will verstehen. In ihm existierten gewisse Moralvorstellungen, die Hannibal schon früh aufgegeben hatte. Will war kein schlechter Mensch, anders als Hannibal war er tief in seinem Inneren gut. Er hatte seine dunkle Seite lange bekämpft und zurückgehalten, zumindest bis Hannibal sie befreit hatte. Aber dennoch hatte Will sich nicht ganz davon einnehmen lassen und bemühte sich stattdessen darum, sich mit ihr zu arrangieren. Hannibal konnte diese Haltung nur teilweise nachvollziehen, fand sie aber auch bewundernswert. Der Profiler war in der Tat darauf bedacht, niemandem absichtlich Schaden zuzufügen. Nicht einmal denen, die es verdient hatten.  
„Die Augen wieder zu schließen, erscheint mir falsch und feige, aber…der Gedanke Sie zu verlieren…ist äußerst schmerzhaft.“, fügte Will vorsichtig hinzu. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in eine Sackgasse manövriert, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Nicht zwangsläufig.“  
Doch der Profiler schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie wissen, dass es stimmt. Hören wir auf, uns hinter Verallgemeinerungen zu verstecken und nennen wir die Dinge endlich beim Namen. Ich weiß, was Sie von mir wollen, Sie haben es mir im vergangenen Jahr deutlich gezeigt. Und ich war tatsächlich kurz davor, nachzugeben. Ein Teil von mir hat kapituliert, als ich Matthew Brown losgeschickt habe, um Sie zu töten. Aber auch wenn wir uns in der Tat sehr ähneln und ich…mich von Ihnen verstanden fühle, habe ich nicht vor, diesen Pfad einzuschlagen. Und tief in Ihrem Inneren wissen Sie, dass Sie sich damit nicht arrangieren können. Ebenso wenig wie ich mich nicht mit dem Chesapeake-Ripper arrangieren kann. Sie werden nicht damit aufhören zu töten und ich werde nicht damit anfangen. Das macht die Lage ausgesprochen aussichtlos, finden Sie nicht?“  
Allerdings. In diesem Moment bedauerte Hannibal den Umstand, dass Masons Einfluss Wills Rachegedanken nicht wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte. Der Psychiater hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Will sich so weit von seiner dunklen Seite distanzieren wollte. Insgeheim hatte er darauf gehofft, ihn eines Tages doch noch einmal auf seine Seite ziehen zu können.  
„Es ist egal, wie ich mich entscheide. Es ist egal, was ich tue. Es wird böse enden und das wissen Sie.“, schloss Will schließlich.  
„Sie haben das Recht darauf, mich aus Ihrem Leben auszuschließen, wenn Sie das wünschen.“, sagte Hannibal, obwohl er sich das nicht einmal vorstellen wollte. Der Gedanke Will zu verlieren, auf welche Art auch immer, war furchtbar. Vor allem nach all dem, was sie miteinander durchgemacht hatten.  
„Es wäre die einfachste Lösung. Aber nur auf den ersten Blick. Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht einfach aus meinem Leben streichen kann. Es ist bereits zu spät dafür. Wir sind aneinander gebunden, Dr. Lecter.“  
Und wir werden miteinander untergehen, dachte Hannibal. Eine poetische und sehr pathetische Vorstellung. Sie gefiel dem Psychiater, obwohl sie ihn gleichzeitig niederschmetterte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Profiler, der betrübt auf den weißen Verband blickte, der seinen Oberkörper bedeckte. In der Tat konnte es nicht ewig so bleiben. Irgendwann würde es Jack Crawford gelingen, Hannibal mit Wills Hilfe zu überführen. Und dann würde es ein Blutbad geben, so viel stand fest. Auch wenn der Profiler Gefühle für Hannibal hatte, ahnte Lecter durchaus, auf welche Seite er sich im Ernstfall stellen würde. Aber ebenso gut wusste er, dass er Will nicht würde töten können. Schon gar nicht nach dieser Sache mit Mason.  
„Was schlagen Sie also vor?“, fragte Hannibal leise und das Knacken des Feuers übertönte seine Worte beinahe. Will blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.


	10. Gisei-sha

Gisei-sha (jap.) = "Opfer"

 

 

Die Ruhe und die Abgeschiedenheit seines Hauses hatten Will gut getan. Und nachdem Jack seine Leute abkommandiert hatte, fühlte er sich auch nicht länger wie ein Gefangener in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Jack hielt sich in der Tat äußerst bedeckt und suchte ihn lediglich auf, um sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen oder ihn über Vergers Prozess zu informieren. Der Profiler hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Alana dabei ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Obwohl er nur aus zweiter Hand von dem Streit erfahren hatte, mussten ihre Worte Jack ganz schön zugesetzt haben. Will konnte es spüren, wann immer er ihm gegenübersaß. Es wunderte ihn nicht, Jack mochte ein Fels sein, aber Alana konnte durchaus austeilen.  
Selbst jetzt, gut einen Monat nach Wills Befreiung durch Margot Verger waren Jack und sie noch nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Der Profiler konnte die Schuldgefühle an Jack beinahe wittern und hatte mehrmals versucht, sie ihm zu nehmen. Er mochte Jack und er machte ihm keine Vorwürfe. Wenn es jemanden gab, dem die Schuld an allem zuzuschreiben war, dann Mason Verger.  
Und in gewisser Hinsicht Hannibal. Aber damit hatte Will sich bereits abgefunden. Sein Verstand konnte ihm tausendmal eintrichtern, dass er diesen Mann hassen und meiden sollte, sein Gefühl sagte etwas vollkommen anderes. Und Will konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Ebenso wenig wie er sich gegen seinen Beruf wehren konnte.  
Tatsächlich hatte er den Dienst früher als erwartet wieder angetreten. Auch das beäugte Alana kritisch, aber Will hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen. Seine Wunden heilten gut, er spürte sie kaum noch und fühlte sich halbwegs fit. Außerdem wollte er, dass die Normalität in sein Leben zurückkehrte. Er wollte sich nicht mehr hilflos und einsam fühlen und wenn er Hannibal noch länger im Bett hätte empfangen müssen, hätte er irgendwann für nichts mehr garantieren können.  
Es war seltsam, wieder durch die Gänge des FBI-Gebäudes zu gehen. Will fühlte sich noch immer ein bisschen angreifbar, aber das hatte er auch schon vor der Entführung getan. Vorlesungen durfte er ohnehin noch nicht halten, er musste erst einen psychologischen Eignungstest bestehen, der garantierte, dass er zurechnungsfähig war. Nicht nur wegen der Sache mit Mason, sondern auch wegen seines kleinen Aufenthaltes in Chiltons Anstalt. Aber Will schob den Test noch vor sich her, er hatte es nicht eilig, wieder mit dem Dozieren zu beginnen. Jack würde ihn ohnehin ständig aus dem Hörsaal holen und daher fand der Profiler es durchaus sinnvoll, sich erst einmal nur auf das zu konzentrieren, was Jack von ihm verlangte. Außerdem war er dabei nicht ganz so vielen Menschen ausgeliefert.  
Mit den drei Forensikern hatte er sich längst arrangiert, sie kannten ihn und seine Art und hatten sich darauf eingestellt. Besonders mit Beverly Katz kam er ausgesprochen gut aus. Beinahe fühlte er sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Aber nur beinahe. Bis dahin würde er noch viel Zeit benötigen. Es hatte schon beinahe ein halbes Jahrzehnt gedauert, um Alana so nah an ihn heranzulassen. In Hinblick darauf war es beachtlich, was Hannibal in den letzten Monaten geleistet hatte. In knapp einem Jahr hatte er sich in Wills Herz geschlichen.  
Aber er hat mit unfairen Mitteln gespielt, dachte der Profiler, als er die Stufen zum Labor hinunterging. Er mied Fahrstühle, seit der Entführung erst recht. Er hatte schon in seinen Träumen oft genug das Gefühl, lebendig begraben zu werden, da brauchte er nicht auch noch tagsüber die Illusion.  
Als er ins Labor trat, erwartete Beverly Katz ihn bereits.  
„Sie sind also wieder unter den Lebenden.“, sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und Will schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln.  
„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“  
„Besser. Wesentlich besser.“  
„Noch ein ``besser`` und ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort.“  
„Nein wirklich, es geht schon. Wieso wollte Jack, dass ich herkomme?“  
Beverly griff hinter sich nach einer Akte und hielt sie Will hin.  
„Nun ja, deswegen.“  
Will kannte die Akte, er hatte sie vor ein paar Monaten bereits durchgesehen. Sie enthielt alle wichtigen Details zum Fall Miriam Lass. Ihre Zensuren, ihren Lebenslauf, alle Informationen zu ihrem Verschwinden und dem Auftrag, den Jack ihr gegeben hatte, sowie das Foto ihres linken Armes, der damals im Planetarium aufgetaucht war. Will wollte Beverly schon fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, da fiel ihm der Bericht auf, der neu dazugekommen war.

Lass, Miriam  
Geboren am 3.12.1980  
Größe: 1,75 m  
Gewicht: 63 kg  
FBI-Kennung: 4627  
FBI-Rang: Studentin  
Besonderheiten: Fehlen des linken Armes  
Verbleib: lebendig

Miss Miriam Lass wurde am 13.1.2015 von Team A2 unter der Leitung von Jack Crawford aus einer Zisterne nahe Baltimore gerettet. Aus der darauffolgenden Untersuchung ergaben sich unter anderem vorliegende Bluttests. Miss Lass hat keinerlei Erinnerung an das Aussehen des Chesapeake-Rippers, glaubt aber, ihn anhand seiner Stimme identifizieren zu können. Körperlich ist sie bis auf den amputierten linken Arm vollkommen gesund, allerdings wurden in ihrem Blut Spuren folgender Beruhigungsmittel festgestellt.

 

Will überflog die aufgelisteten Medikamente und hob ungläubig den Kopf. Beverly hatte geduldig abgewartet, bis er den kurzen Bericht studiert hatte.  
„Sie ist wieder aufgetaucht?“  
„Allerdings. Jack hat sie gefunden, das arme Mädchen war vollkommen am Ende. Ich habe sie untersucht, aber sie hatte keine brauchbaren Spuren an sich. Zumindest keine physischen.“  
„Wieso hat Jack mir nichts davon erzählt?“  
Beverly zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm den Bericht wieder entgegen, als Will ihn ihr zurückgab.  
„Vermutlich wollte er Sie schonen und Sie nicht wieder direkt mit reinreißen. Aber im Grunde sind das doch gute Nachrichten. Miriam Lass ist das einzige Opfer des Chesapeake-Rippers, das überlebt hat.“  
Will hörte ihr kaum noch zu. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn das ganze irritierte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Jack Miriam Lass nur gefunden hatte, weil Hannibal es so gewollt hatte. Aber warum? Was hatte er davon, eine mögliche Zeugin mit ins Spiel zu bringen? Für einen kurzen Moment fragte der Profiler sich, ob Hannibal sich offenbaren wollte. Doch sofort verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Das war nicht Lecters Stil. Wenn er Jack sein wahres Gesicht zeigte, dann nicht so. Er würde den Chesapeake-Ripper nicht durch einen so plumpen Fehler enttarnen.  
„Jack meinte, Sie können mit ihr sprechen, wenn Sie das möchten.“, fuhr Beverly fort und Will sah auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr sagen sollte. Miriam Lass hatte zwei Jahre lang Hannibal Lecter in ihrem Kopf gehabt, das konnte nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen sein. Will war schon nach einem Jahr beinahe daran zerbrochen. Und ihm hatte Lecter noch spezielle Sonderwünsche eingeräumt, wenn man es so nennen wollte.  
„Sie dürfte sich momentan sogar im Gebäude aufhalten. Jack lässt gerade Hannibal Lecter überprüfen.“  
Will runzelte die Stirn.  
„Überprüfen?“  
„Mhm. Ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen, ich glaube Jack hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und will es dadurch wieder gut machen, dass er Ihnen Gehör schenkt. Er hat Hannibal oben im Verhörzimmer untergebracht, Dr. Bloom unterhält sich mit ihm. Miriam und Jack hören ihnen zu.“  
„Sie wird seine Stimme nicht wieder erkennen.“, murmelte Will nachdenklich.  
„Dann glauben Sie nicht mehr, dass er der Ripper ist?“  
Der Profiler blickte auf, ihm war gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen, dass er seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Beverly musterte ihn neugierig, doch Will schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Danke, ich…gehe dann mal hoch.“  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
„Ja. Alles bestens. Es ist nur…überraschend, dass Miriam Lass wieder aufgetaucht ist.“  
„Wem sagen Sie das?“  
Beverly schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn womöglich aufgeheitert hätte, wenn er nicht so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen wäre. Er war so sehr mit den Ungereimtheiten in seinem Kopf beschäftigt, dass er sich beinahe verlaufen hätte. Aber als er Jack und Miriam Lass endlich fand, hörte er gerade noch, wie die junge Frau ihr Urteil verkündete.  
„Er…ist es nicht.“, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und ihre Augen schlossen sich kurz. Die Lider zuckten nervös. Will hatte sie bis jetzt nur auf Fotos gesehen, aber dennoch konnte er erkennen, was die zwei Jahre in Hannibals Gewalt mit ihr angerichtet hatten. Sie wirkte gehetzt und verkrampft, vollkommen kaputt. Die Angst in ihren Augen würde nie wieder verschwinden, das wusste Will. Auch nach einer Therapie würde ihr Leben wohl nicht wieder zu dem werden, was es einmal gewesen war. Will spürte ihre schreckliche Verunsicherung und die stets anhaltende Panik in ihrem Inneren, die nur darauf zu warten schien, ihren ganzen Körper zu übernehmen. Er erkannte Teile von sich selbst in ihr wieder und in Momenten wie diesen hasste er Hannibal tatsächlich. Allerdings war es trotzdem nicht sein Hass, der in diesem Moment in seinem Magen brannte. Er lieh sich gewissermaßen den Hass und die Wut der Person aus, deren Perspektive er übernahm. Das waren die Momente, in denen ihm seine Empathiefähigkeit guttat.  
Jack drückte auf einen Knopf, damit Hannibal und Alana ihn hören konnten.  
„Danke, Dr. Lecter. Das war´s.“, sagte er und die beiden Psychiater erhoben sich. Auch wenn Hannibal ihn im Moment aufgrund der verspiegelten Scheibe nicht sehen konnte, war Will sich sicher, dass der Psychiater über seine Anwesenheit informiert war. Anders als Alana, die Will ein freundliches, aber auch besorgtes Lächeln schenkte. Als ihre Augen Jack begegneten, schwand das Lächeln.  
„Das war ausgesprochen unnötig.“, sagte sie kühl. Will betrachtete verwundert, wie Jack ihre Kälte hinnahm, ohne sie zurückzuwerfen.  
„Ich wollte eben auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wir können uns keine Fehler mehr erlauben.“  
„Ich hoffe, ich konnte Ihnen helfen.“, sagte Hannibal und wirkte für seine Verhältnisse ebenfalls ein wenig reserviert. Will suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Antworten, aber er fand sie nicht. Was hast du vor, dachte er, was planst du schon wieder?  
Doch Hannibals Augen, die sowohl sehr kalt als auch sehr warm erscheinen konnten, blickten ihm nur ruhig und vollkommen unzugänglich entgegen. Als Jack Miriam Lass aus dem Gebäude begleitete und Will bat, kurz auf ihn zu warten, waren der Profiler und der Psychiater allein. Alana musste sich ebenfalls verabschieden, da sie am Nachmittag eine Vorlesung hatte. Will und Hannibal blieben vor dem Befragungsraum stehen und betrachteten den Tisch und die beiden leeren Stühle durch die verspiegelte Glasscheibe.  
„Ausgesprochen seltsam…“, sagte Will. „Dass Miriam Lass wieder aufgetaucht ist.“  
Hannibals unmittelbare Nähe machte ihn ein wenig nervös. Kurz nach seiner Flucht aus der Verger-Villa war sein Körper noch zu kaputt gewesen, um etwas anderes als Schmerz zu empfinden, aber nun da er sich etwas erholt hatte, spürte er allmählich wieder, dass er nicht nur aus seinem Kopf bestand. Auch wenn er sich meistens genau dorthin verkroch.  
„Was glauben Sie, welchen Zweck verfolgt der Chesapeake-Ripper damit?“, fragte Lecter.  
„Wieso glauben Sie, dass er einen bestimmten Grund dafür hatte, sie freizulassen?“  
„Sie glauben es offenbar ebenfalls.“  
„Allerdings. Aber ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er damit bezwecken will…“  
„Sie haben vor kurzem gesagt, Sie seien blind gewesen…“, sagte Hannibal ruhig, den Blick noch immer auf den leeren Raum gerichtet. Will hingegen, sah Lecter ins Gesicht.  
„Mason hat das behauptet, ja...wieso?“  
„Sie haben Ihre Augen vor gewissen Dingen verschlossen…es war Ihre Entscheidung…Sind Sie gewillt, noch ein letztes Mal die Augen zu verschließen?“  
Will blickte ihn irritiert an, doch Lecter konzentrierte sich noch immer auf den Befragungsraum. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es und er war ungewöhnlich still. Aber trotz seiner Empathiefähigkeit konnte Will keine Verbindung zu ihm aufbauen. Normalerweise spürte er die Emotionen seines Gegenübers sehr, sehr deutlich und selbst Hannibals Gefühle hatte er das eine oder andere Mal absorbiert. Aber jetzt tat sich nichts. Genauso gut hätte er neben einem Möbelstück stehen können.  
„Kommen Sie.“, bat Hannibal. „Ich möchte das ungerne hier mit Ihnen besprechen.“  
„Jack wollte, dass ich auf ihn warte…“  
„Er wird noch eine Weile mit Miss Lass beschäftigt sein. Ich könnte ein wenig frische Luft gebrauchen, Sie nicht?“  
„Gut, lassen Sie uns gehen.“, sagte Will und ging schweigend neben Hannibal den Gang hinunter. Sie verließen das Gebäude und sahen in der Ferne, wie Jack Miriam zu einem Wagen begleitete, in dem einer seiner Mitarbeiter saß, der Miriam nach Hause bringen würde. Obwohl sie im Prinzip kein Zuhause mehr hatte. Vermutlich hatte das FBI ihr eine Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt. Jack würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, damit es seinem Schützling an nichts mangelte. Armer Jack, dachte Will. In den letzten Wochen musste er sich unzählige Vorwürfe gemacht haben.  
„Das Auftauchen von Miss Lass läutet einen Wendepunkt in der Geschichte ein, die von den FBI-Akten erzählt wird.“, sagte Hannibal. Auch er betrachtete, wie Miriam in den Wagen stieg. Jack redete noch immer mit ihr und in einer anderen Situation hätte Will sich wohl gefragt, worum es bei der Unterhaltung ging.  
Entschuldigte er sich bei ihr?  
Sprach er ihr Mut zu?  
„Miss Lass ist das fehlende Glied in der Kette.“, fuhr der Psychiater fort.  
„Aber sie kann den Ripper nicht überführen.“, entgegnete Will vorsichtig.  
„Sie wird ihn überführen. Schon sehr bald.“  
Was redete er da? Will begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob das wieder einer von Hannibals Tricks war, mit denen er ihn verwirren wollte. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, worauf der Psychiater hinauswollte und aus irgendeinem Grund machte sich bei dem Gedanken, Hannibal könne von Jack überführt werden, eine unterschwellige Angst in seinem Körper breit. Er wollte Hannibal nicht verlieren. Es war unmoralisch und egoistisch so zu denken, oder besser gesagt zu fühlen, aber Will konnte nichts daran ändern.  
„Miss Lass kann vom Standpunkt des FBIs aus als Heldin angesehen werden. Sie führt Jack Crawford aus der Dunkelheit und wirft das nötige Licht auf all die Vorgänge, die vorher im Verborgenen geschahen…sie wird den Ripper enttarnen und ihm wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu schweigen…Miss Lounds dürfte sehr bedauern, dass Miss Lass ihrer Website die Schlagzeilen vorenthält…“  
„Hannibal, was…“  
Doch in diesem Moment gesellte Jack sich zu ihnen, der Miriam endlich verabschiedet hatte. Er wirkte ein wenig angegriffen, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert, weil sich Wills Verdacht, Hannibal sei der Chesapeake-Ripper, offenbar nicht bestätigt hatte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte er und Hannibal schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. Will verfluchte sich dafür, dass er dem Psychiater ausgerechnet hier begegnet war, wo er nicht frei mit ihm sprechen konnte. Hannibals Andeutungen machten ihm Angst und egal was Jack von ihm wollte, Will würde sich ohnehin nicht darauf konzentrieren können.  
„Was halten Sie von der ganzen Sache?“, fragte Jack den Profiler da auch schon.  
„Ich weiß es nicht…“, erwiderte dieser wahrheitsgemäß.  
Jack runzelte die Stirn und musterte Will kritisch.  
„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“  
„Ich werde demnächst Geld von jedem verlangen, der mir diese Frage stellt…“  
„Sie wirken ein wenig verängstigt, Will. Womöglich sollten Sie sich doch noch eine Weile etwas Ruhe gönnen...“  
Es wunderte den Profiler, dass Jack ihn nicht dazu drängte, eine Einschätzung abzugeben und sich in den Fall einzuarbeiten. Was auch immer Alana ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, es hatte offenbar Wirkung gezeigt. In einer anderen Situation hätte Will widersprochen und sich mit Jack die Beweislage noch einmal genauer angesehen, aber in diesem Moment war er seinem Vorgesetzten für diesen Einwurf dankbar und er war bereit dazu, seinen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Miriam Lass konnte warten. Jetzt zählte Hannibal.  
„Vielleicht haben Sie recht…ich fühle mich in der Tat nicht sehr gut.“  
Obwohl er im Grunde nur teilweise log, verspürte er den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, als er Jacks schuldbewusstem und besorgtem Blick begegnete.  
„Sie sollten nach Hause fahren. Wir kommen momentan auch ohne Sie zurecht.“  
Man sah Jack deutlich an, dass er eigentlich anderer Meinung war. Aber ein Profiler, der nicht richtig bei der Sache war, brachte ihm ohnehin nichts.  
„Mich müssen Sie ebenfalls entschuldigen, Jack. Ich habe noch einen Termin.“, sagte Lecter und sein Bedauern hielt sich offenbar in Grenzen. Will konnte nicht sagen, ob Hannibal Jack die kleine Befragung tatsächlich übel nahm, oder es ihm lediglich aus irgendeinem speziellen Grund suggerierte.  
Es irritierte Will, dass Hannibal sich in diesem Moment zurückzog. Er hatte so viele Fragen an den Psychiater, seine kleinen Andeutungen waren mehr als beunruhigend gewesen. Aber was immer er vorhatte, Will würde offenbar abwarten müssen. Lecter würde ihm seine Motive schon noch eines Tages offenbaren. Zumindest hoffte der Profiler das.

 

Die Tage vergingen und Will hatte das Gefühl, wahnsinnig zu werden. Er war unruhig, unkonzentriert und in jeder Hinsicht vollkommen unbrauchbar. Hannibal hielt sich weiterhin bedeckt, der Profiler hatte ihn nun seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Das nagte mehr an ihm, als er zugeben wollte. Zum einen, weil er sich Sorgen macht, zum anderen, weil er ihn schlicht und einfach vermisste.  
Lecter hatte ihm stets versichert, dass er ihn jederzeit anrufen könne. Will hatte diese Gelegenheit in der Vergangenheit bereits ein paar Mal genutzt und es lediglich an dem Tag bereut, als er Abigails Ohr erbrochen hatte. Andererseits hatte Hannibal damals nur das getan, was jeder getan hätte. Er hatte Will nicht verraten, indem der Jack dazu geholt hatte. Nein, sein Verrat hatte schon wesentlich früher begonnen.  
Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Will ertrug die Ungewissheit nicht mehr und wurde durch seine quälenden Gedanken so sehr belastet, dass Mason Verger ihm ab und an in seinen Träumen einen Besuch abstattete. In diesen Momenten wünschte Will sich, die Welt in seinem Kopf wäre nicht so real und grafisch. In den letzten Tagen war er beinahe jeden Morgen schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte auf seiner Brust nach den blutenden Wunden getastet. Aber da waren keine Wunden gewesen. Nur die Narben. Nicht, dass das wesentlich beruhigender gewesen wäre…  
Schon allein wegen der Alpträume hätte Will nichts gegen Lecters Gesellschaft gehabt. Außerdem hielt er dieses Spielchen nicht mehr aus. Gerade als er zum Hörer greifen wollte, klingelte das Telefon. Aber es war nicht Hannibal, sondern Jack.  
„Wir haben den Chesapeake-Ripper geschnappt.“  
Die Worte hallten in Wills Kopf nach und für einen Moment ließ er die Hand sinken und betrachtete den Hörer. Jacks Stimme klang nicht triumphierend oder erleichtert, sondern düster. Nein, dachte Will. Hannibal würde doch nie…  
„Die Beweise lagen klar vor mir…ich hätte es schon viel früher erkennen müssen. Intelligenz, Kenntnisse der Anatomie, narzisstisch…es passt einfach alles. Abgesehen davon, hat Miriam Lass ihn heute Morgen identifiziert.“, fuhr Jack fort. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid geben.“  
„Und Miriam Lass ist sich sicher?“  
„Vollkommen sicher. Sie hat ihn anhand seiner Stimme erkannt und einen Zusammenbruch erlitten. Mittlerweile geht es ihr wieder ein wenig besser, aber das ganze hat sie schwer getroffen. Wer könnte es ihr verdenken? Auch für mich war es ein Schock, auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe.“  
„Was…geschieht jetzt mit ihm?“  
„Er wurde in die Anstalt für psychisch kranke Straftäter gebracht. Unter höchsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, versteht sich. Und dort wird er wohl sein Leben lang bleiben. Der Termin für seinen Prozess steht bereits, die Medien werden vollkommen durchdrehen. Wer seine Anstalt übernimmt, ist noch nicht klar.“  
„Seine was?“  
„Chiltons Anstalt. Das sollte doch gerade Ihnen ein Begriff sein.“  
Will runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Warten Sie, soll das heißen, Sie haben Dr. Chilton einkassiert?“  
„Wenn denn sonst? Alana Bloom brachte mich auf die Idee und wir haben ein Team zu ihm geschickt, um ihn erneut zu befragen. Aus reiner Routine. Und raten Sie mal, was wir bei ihm gefunden haben.“  
Tatsächlich hatte Will keine Ahnung.  
„Abel Gideon war doch verschwunden.“, half Jack ihm auf die Sprünge. Das hatte der Profiler nach der Sache mit Mason schon beinahe wieder vergessen. Dr. Abel Gideon war in der Tat in Chiltons Anstalt eine Treppe hinuntergestürzt und hatte sich dabei das Rückgrat gebrochen. Zumindest, laut Chiltons Angaben. Man hatte Gideon in einem Krankenhaus untergebracht und von dort war er wie von Geisterhand verschwunden.  
„Wir fanden ihn in Chiltons Keller, allerdings…nicht am Stück. Er war schon halb…naja, aufgegessen.“, fügte Jack hinzu und seine Stimme nahm einen noch düstereren Klang an.  
„Sie hätten sehen müssen, was da los war. Als meine Männer nicht zurückkehrten, bin ich selbst losgefahren, um nachzusehen, was passiert ist. Chilton hat nicht nur Gideon sondern auch sie auf dem Gewissen. Er hat ein richtiges Blutbad veranstaltet.“  
Tatsächlich konnte Will sich das ganze besser vorstellen, als ihm lieb war. Aber Jack konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Chilton der Chesapeake-Ripper war. Er mochte nicht gerade der sympathischste Zeitgenosse sein, aber ein Serienkiller war er keinesfalls. Ihm fehlte das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl, um der Chesapeake-Ripper zu sein.  
„Wie hat er reagiert?“, fragte Will.  
„Wir haben ihm beim Versuch zu fliehen geschnappt. Natürlich streitet er alles ab. Aber die Beweise gegen ihn sind sehr eindeutig. Zudem wiegt Miriams Aussage sehr schwer.“  
Der Profiler schwieg für einen Moment und versuchte, die Dinge in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Auch wenn er gewusst hatte, dass Chilton auf der Abschussliste stand, hätte er nicht mit dieser Wendung gerechnet.  
Seine Hunde bellten und rasten zur Tür, was den Profiler aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
„Kann ich Sie später zurückrufen, Jack?“  
„Natürlich. Ich wollte Sie lediglich informieren.“  
„Danke.“  
Will legte auf und trat zur Haustür. Als er sie öffnete, sah er gerade Hannibals Bentley vorfahren. Der Profiler blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah zu, wie die Hunde, allen voran Winston, Lecter entgegenliefen und ihn mit freudigem Schwanzwedeln begrüßten. Lecter wirkte nicht ganz so geschäftsmäßig wie sonst, ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihm ins Gesicht, was Will für einen Moment aus irgendeinem Grund schlucken ließ.  
Er streichelte die Hunde und dem Profiler fiel auf, dass er Lederhandschuhe trug.  
Wem gehörst du, Welpe?  
Auch wenn sie dunkelbraun waren, und nicht schwarz wie Masons, musste Will sich einen Moment lang am Türrahmen festkrallen und die Erinnerung mit aller Kraft zurückdrängen. Er atmete tief durch und bekam sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Griff, bevor Hannibal ihn erreicht hatte.  
Dennoch bemerkte der Psychiater natürlich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„J-ja…ich war nur…entschuldigen Sie.“  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht unangemeldet hier auftauchen. Haben Sie es bereits gehört?“  
„Allerdings.“, sagte Will. Er ließ Hannibal ins Haus und pfiff nach den Hunden, die brav zu ihm zurücktrotteten und ein paar Schneekrümel mit ihren Pfoten ins Haus trugen. Will nahm Hannibal den Mantel ab und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick wieder auf die Handschuhe fiel. Lecter bemerkte es und der Profiler spürte, wie er in Wills Augen nach einer Antwort suchte. Tatsächlich schien er sie zu finden, denn er zog die Handschuhe aus und verstaute sie in den Taschen seines Mantels.  
Die plötzliche Erinnerung an Mason hatte Will seine Contenance genommen und er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise nackt und angreifbar. Das hatte zur Folge, dass er den Wunsch verspürte, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen und sich endlich Klarheit zu verschaffen. In diesem Moment hätte er Hannibals übliche Gesprächsstrategie nicht ertragen. Sie hätte ihn zu sehr an Mason erinnert. Und das durfte nicht passieren.  
„Hannibal…wieso?“, fragte er schließlich und klang dabei irritiert, allerdings nicht anklagend. Sein Gewissen verurteilte ihn dafür, schließlich wusste er genau, dass Chilton unschuldig war und was Hannibal ihm mit dieser Farce angetan hatte. Aber das konnte nun einmal nichts an seinen Gefühlen ändern.  
„Mir scheint, der Chesapeake-Ripper wurde zum Schweigen gebracht.“, sagte er und zuckte kurz zusammen, als Winston ihn mit seiner feuchten Nase anstupste. Will straffte sich ein wenig und blickte Hannibal in die Augen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig kühl klang, als er dem Psychiater antwortete.  
„Chilton ist nicht der Chesapeake-Ripper. Und selbst wenn der Ripper diesen Anschein erwecken will, wird er weiter töten. Womöglich nur nicht mehr in diesem Stil.“  
Der Profiler wusste genau, dass Hannibal wesentlich mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, als in den Akten über den Chesapeake-Ripper dokumentiert waren. Wie viele Lecter tatsächlich hatte verschwinden lassen, wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen.  
„Das glaube ich kaum.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig. Er klang für seine Verhältnisse recht zurückhaltend, so als überließe er Will die Dominanz während der Konversation. Das war ungewöhnlich und der Profiler begann sich zu fragen, was Hannibal in diesem Moment eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
„Wieso sollte er plötzlich aufhören? Das liegt nicht in seiner Natur, das würde allem widersprechen, was ich bis jetzt über ihn erfahren habe…“  
„Womöglich hat er etwas gefunden, was ihm mehr bedeutet, als das Töten.“, erwiderte der Psychiater vieldeutig. Will konnte mittlerweile recht gut einschätzen, wann Lecter log und wann er die Wahrheit sagte. Und es erschütterte ihn, als er nichts spürte, außer vollkommener Ehrlichkeit. Lecter schien es ernst zu meinen.  
„Nein…“, sagte der Profiler und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie würden doch niemals…“  
„Menschen ändern sich, Will.“  
„Menschen, ja.“, entschlüpfte es dem Profiler. Aber Hannibal schien sich davon nicht angegriffen zu fühlen, sondern schenkte ihm lediglich ein schwaches Lächeln.  
„Entmenschlichen Sie mich, Will?“  
Will hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihm zu folgen. Das Ausmaß von Hannibals Worten drang nur langsam zu ihm durch und schien sich in seinem Inneren auszudehnen, bis es ihn komplett ausfüllte und er nichts mehr fühlte außer…ja, außer was?  
„Aber…Sie wollten…Sie haben…“, stammelte er.  
„Meine Pläne haben sich geändert. Mason Verger hat bedauerlicherweise einen gewissen Anteil daran.“  
Er gestattete sich ein leises Seufzten und blickte Will dann wieder aufrichtig in die Augen. Zumindest so aufrichtig, wie Hannibal Lecter sein konnte.  
„Ich habe Sie in den vergangenen Monaten bereits zweimal verloren, Will. Einmal durch mein eigenes Verschulden und ein zweites Mal durch Mason Verger. Aber zu einem dritten Mal werde ich es nicht kommen lassen. Ich weigere mich zu glauben, unsere Beziehung müsse zwangsläufig zu einem Blutbad führen.“  
„Aber im Grunde genommen ist genau das geschehen…“, murmelte Will und erinnerte sich an Jacks Beschreibung.  
„Die meisten Veränderungen verlangen ein gewisses Opfer.“  
„Und dieses Opfer war Chilton?“  
„Ist er ein Opfer des Chesapeake-Rippers oder seiner eigenen Überheblichkeit?“, fragte Hannibal rhetorisch und klang damit wieder mehr wie er selbst. Im Grunde war die ganze Sache bizarr. Wie bei einer Katze, die einem einen toten Vogel als Geschenk auf den Teppich legt. Aber dennoch fühlte Will in diesem Moment nur eine tiefe Zuneigung für Hannibal, die ihn selbst erschreckte.  
„Du würdest für mich das Töten aufgeben?“, flüsterte er. Es erschien ihm nicht mehr angebracht, Hannibal in dieser Situation noch zu siezen. Sie waren sich während des Gespräches unmerklich näher gekommen, in vielerlei Hinsicht.  
„Wenn ich dich damit halten kann…“, sagte Hannibal leise und Will lächelte schwach.  
„Du denkst, du müsstest mich halten?“  
„Die Vergangenheit hat gezeigt, dass du einen gewissen Hang zu Psychopathen aufweist.“  
Der Profiler hob eine Augenbraue und blickte zu Hannibal auf. Sie waren nun nur noch eine halbe Armlänge voneinander entfernt.  
„Der Chesapeake-Ripper ist eifersüchtig?“, fragte er leise und sah, wie Hannibal den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nicht der Chesapeake-Ripper“, sagte er dann ernst. „Ich. Und im jüngsten Fall war es mehr Angst als Eifersucht.“  
„Du hattest wirklich Angst um mich...“, sagte Will, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen.  
„Ist das so schwer vorstellbar?“  
„Nein.“, flüsterte der Profiler schließlich nach kurzem Schweigen. Er fühlte Hannibals Hände an seinen Hüften. Unaufdringlich und sanft. Bereit, ihn wenn nötig aufzufangen. Aber das war nicht nötig. Will wusste, was er wollte. Und er wusste, dass er es von Hannibal bekommen würde.  
„Unsere Beziehung ist wirklich…düster.“, sagte er schließlich, weil ihm kein besseres Wort einfiel.  
„Das kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an. Abgesehen davon übt die Dunkelheit einen gewissen Reiz auf manche Menschen aus.“  
„Menschen wie Sie, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte Will nonchalant.  
„Menschen wie du und ich.“, sagte Hannibal leise und küsste Will endlich. Darauf hatte der Profiler gewartet. Er war schon kurz davor gewesen, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen, aber so war es wesentlich besser. In diesem Moment wollte er sich von Hannibal beanspruchen lassen, wie Mason ihn einst beansprucht hatte. Denn Will wusste mittlerweile ganz genau, wo er hingehörte. Und er wollte, dass Lecter Vergers Spuren von seiner Haut verschwinden ließ. Oder zumindest von seiner Seele.  
Es war vollkommen anders, als der Kuss mit Alana. Schon dadurch, dass Wills Geist nicht durch die Enzephalitis beeinträchtig wurde. Und obwohl er nach Halt suchte, war es nicht die Art von Halt, die er von Alana gewollt und in den letzten Wochen auch bekommen hatte. Er konnte spüren, wie sich das Verlangen in ihm regte. Er hatte es insgeheim schon lange empfunden, aber erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie lange. Damals hatte er seinen Gefühlen für Hannibal einen Riegel vorgeschoben, doch ausgerechnet Mason Verger hatte diese Tür wieder aufgestoßen. Fast war Will ihm dafür dankbar. Aber nur fast. Er konnte nicht mehr für Mason empfinden, als eine tiefe Abneigung. Und daran würde sich auch nichts mehr ändern.  
„Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?“, fragte Hannibal liebevoll, als er sich von ihm löste und sah, wie Wills Augen sich für einen Moment beim Gedanken an Mason verdüsterten. Seine Wangen waren dennoch ein wenig gerötet und sein Körper reagiert stärker auf Hannibal, als ihm lieb war.  
„Soziale Interaktion.“, murmelte er atemlos. „Ist nicht jedermanns Sache.“  
Hannibal hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.  
Der Profiler sah ihm an, dass er dazu bereit war, Will die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Er würde nicht weitergehen, wenn der Profiler es nicht ausdrücklich von ihm verlangte. Vermutlich wäre es in Anbetracht der Umstände besser gewesen, an diesem Punkt auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukehren und sich ein wenig zu zügeln. Aber Will wollte sich nicht zügeln. Und er wollte schon gar nicht, dass Hannibal ihn allein ließ. Nicht nur sein Verlangen für Lecter kam in diesem Augenblick zum Vorschein, sondern auch die Emotionen, die Will in Masons Keller unterdrückt und von sich gestoßen hatte, um am Leben zu bleiben. Er wollte sich beweisen, dass er mehr war, als nur ein Spielzeug oder ein Druckmittel.  
„Geh nicht weg…“, murmelte er leise.  
„Das hatte ich nicht vor.“  
Will zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn erneut, hitziger dieses Mal. Obwohl seine Intention eindeutig war, spürte er kaum, wie sie sich auf das Bett zubewegten. Erst als er unter Hannibal auf der Matratze lag und zu ihm aufblickte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da eigentlich tat. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Will wollte Hannibal in diesem Moment so sehr, dass es ihn selbst erschreckte. Andererseits war ihm im Grunde klar gewesen, dass es irgendwann so hatte kommen müssen. Wenn der Profiler ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er Hannibal schon gewollt, seit er damals gesehen hatte, wie er dem Mann im Krankenwagen das Leben gerettet hatte.  
„Geht dir das nicht zu schnell?“, flüsterte Hannibal in sein Ohr und Will atmete hörbar aus. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und genoss Lecters warmen Körper, der seinen eigenen bedeckte, ohne ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu sehr zu belasten.  
„Ich habe ein Jahr lang gewartet…“, sagte Will und blickte herausfordernd zu ihm hoch.  
„So lange?“  
„Das hast du gewusst.“  
„Stimmt.“, gab Lecter zu.  
Seine warmen Hände befreiten Will von seinem T-Shirt, während der Profiler Hannibals Hemd aufknöpfte. Langsam und ruhig. Sie hatten schließlich Zeit. Und zum ersten Mal hatte Will das Gefühl, dass das tatsächlich stimmte. Er schob jeden Gedanken an die Zukunft und an das, was möglicherweise passieren konnte, von sich.  
Aber als er Hannibals Handflächen auf seinen Rippen und somit auch auf den Narben fühlte, zuckte er zusammen und Lecter zog seine Hände zurück. Doch Will griff danach und legte sie an ihren Platz zurück. Er atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war schwer für ihn, die Erinnerung nicht in seinen Kopf zu lassen. Gleichzeitig tat es gut, Hannibals warme Handflächen auf den ehemaligen Wunden zu fühlen, im starken Kontrast zu dem kühlen Leder, das sie zugefügt hatte.  
„Ich werde dir nichts tun, Will.“, sagte Lecter Hannibal leise.  
„Ich weiß…ich weiß.“  
Tatsächlich vertrieben Hannibals Berührungen die Gedanken an Mason und die Zelle. Zumindest für den Moment. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Will vollkommen nackt unter ihm lag. Lecter löste sich lediglich von ihm, um sich seiner restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen. Die Art, wie er Will berührte, betrachtete und in seinen Armen hielt, ließ den Profiler schlucken. Hannibal behandelte ihn wie etwas unsagbar Kostbares und Will konnte spüren, dass er vorsichtiger mit ihm umging, als nötig gewesen wäre.  
„Ich bin nicht aus Glas.“, flüsterte der Profiler mit brüchiger Stimme. „Auch wenn ich so aussehe.“  
Für einen Moment konnte er das Bedauern in seinem Blick nicht unterdrücken, als er die Narben und teilweise verheilten Wunden auf seiner Haut musterte. Hannibal küsste ihn wieder und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
„Es braucht wesentlich mehr, um wahre Perfektion zu zerstören.“, sagte er dann und blickte ebenfalls auf die verblassenden Verletzungen. Bei jedem anderen hätte Will die Worte zurückgewiesen und für pathetische Effekthascherei gehalten. Aber nicht bei Hannibal. Er hatte es nicht nötig, Will zu schmeicheln. Will gehörte ihm bereits.  
Und selbst wenn seine Worte nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen mochten, sah Will in seinen Augen, dass er es zumindest so empfand.  
Der Profiler schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen zurücksinken, als Hannibal ihn sanft auf das Kommende vorbereitete. Will hatte bereits auf dem College seine Erfahrungen gemacht und zuckte demnach nur leicht zusammen, bevor er sich wieder entspannte und die Hitze in seinen Körper zurückkehrte.  
Auch als Hannibal seine Finger zurückzog und Will ihn in sich fühlte, verspürte er kaum Schmerzen. Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen wesentlich Schlimmeres ertragen müssen. Wills sanftes Seufzen und sein weiches Stöhnen brachte die Luft in seinen Lungen zu vibrieren und vermischte sich mit den Lauten, die Hannibal von sich gab. Er bewegte sich langsam und das war gut so. Wills Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und hielten sich an ihm fest. Gerne hätte er Lecter in die Augen gesehen, aber das Verlangen, sie zu schließe und zu fühlen anstatt zu sehen, wurde übermächtig.  
Ich liebe dich, dachte Will, während er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Aber er sprach es nicht aus.  
Das war nicht nötig. Hannibal wusste es auch so.  
Abgesehen davon wollte Will den Moment nicht mit Worten zerstören. Er wollte einfach nur liegen bleiben und Hannibals Körper fühlen, der sich neben ihm ausstreckte. Sie lagen ähnlich ineinander verschlungen zwischen den Laken, wie die Hunde auf dem Boden. Der Profiler hörte Hannibals ruhigen Atemzügen zu und schloss die Augen. So wie es jetzt war, würde es nicht bleiben.  
Das, was Mason Verger ihm angetan hatte, würde irgendwann hochkommen.  
Dann würde Will gezwungen sein, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen.  
Und es blieb die Frage, ob Hannibal wirklich bereit war, sich für Will zu ändern. Zumindest der Kampf zwischen Will und dem Chesapeake-Ripper blieb auf diese Weise bestehen. Der Profiler war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er Hannibal nicht einfach mit einem Fingerschnippen in einen anderen Mann verwandeln konnte. Und das wollte er auch nicht. In diesem Moment wollte er Mason Verger, den Chesapeake-Ripper und seinen Beruf aus seinem Kopf verdrängen und sich der Wunschvorstellung hingeben, dass alles gut war.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hannibal sanft, der das Gedankenkaleidoskop in Wills Kopf zu spüren schien.  
„Ja.“, erwiderte Will und öffnete die Augen, um Hannibal anzusehen, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Alles in Ordnung.“


End file.
